


A matter of willpower

by redangeleve



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Ahsoka is a little shit, Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha Padmé Amidala, Alpha Sheev Palpatine, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin is a mess, Anakin is getting in more trouble, Anakin is out of control, Angst, Asajj Ventress makes her appearance, Awkward Tension, Blood and Injury, Boys Kissing, Clone Wars, Count Dooku issues an ultimatum, Fighting, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jealousy, Knighting ceremony, M/M, Mace Windu is not nice, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Missions, No Underage Sex, No beta reader, Not Canon Compliant, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan has issues, Obi-Wan has to make a hard decision, Obi-Wan is a good master, Obi-Wan leaves for the Agricorps, Obi-Wan meets Anakin again and has to face Dooku, Obi-Wan meets the clones, Oh force Anakin what have you done, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Padawan Braids, Palpatine is a manipulative bastard, Pining, Plo Koon tells Obi-Wan that Anakin has been captured, Possessive Behavior, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Quinlan Vos is a dick, Rating May Change, Reunions, Rutting, Scared Anakin, Scenting, Scheming, Slow Burn, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Timeline What Timeline, aggressive behavior, confused anakin, so much feelings, we die like jedi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 61,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: When Anakin presents as the first Alpha in the Jedi order since a thousand years, Obi-Wan knows it won't be easy to keep him as his Padawan, espacially not because he is an Omega. But Obi-Wan is determined to make it work against all odds.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 398
Kudos: 864





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fist fiction with A/B/O Dynamics. I never thought I would be in this, but I will give it a try and we will see how things work out. Feedback would be great, though I want to know what you think about the plot.

When a child became a teenager and his or her second gender showed itself, it was a reason of joy in most families. The girl or boy got presents, some went to dinner or to the movies with their parents and in some families there was even a real celebration. It wasn't the way of the Jedi to focus on the individual in such a way, but nevertheless it was a special, holy day and therefore Obi-Wan made every effort to be there for Anakin when it happened. He wanted to show him that nothing had changed. That he was still immensely proud to have him as his Padawan. Precisely because he did not have the best memories of this event from his own youth. 

How much had he wished to make Qui-Gon proud, to show him that he had made the right choice when he had accepted him as his Padawan, but in the moment when it was obvious what Obi-Wan was, his dreams had lost their meaning in one fell swoop when he saw the disappointment flashing in his master's eyes for a split second before Qui-Gon raised his shields and gave him a forgiving smile. From that moment on, Obi-Wan had known that he would always be a mistake, a burden - because he was an Omega.

Qui-Gon was a Beta, like most Jedi known as peacekeepers in the galaxy. An Alpha had not been among them for thousands of years. Their character was considered incompatible with the Force because aggression and uncontrollability were part of their nature. The few Omegas that did exist were usually recognized early by their behavior, selected and sent to the Agricorps because their character was considered too emotional for active service. Againt his will Obi-Wan had also been provided for a life in the Agricorps until he managed to convince Qui-Gon and stayed in the temple. He had been sixteen when it happened, too old to change anything about the chosen path, but his relationship with his master had never been the same after the day of his presentation.

"I am happy for you," Obi-Wan said to his apprentice when Anakin spoke to him. Fifteen years and full of complexes he sat opposite him on the couch in their quarters with fear and a look in his eyes, that begged Obi-Wan not to be angry with him. "Your first step on the road to becoming a man." Apparently it had been the right thing to say these words, because Anakin had looked already somewhat relieved when he had smiled at him and Obi-Wan had smiled back although he had the feeling that his heart would break.

An Alpha.

Obi-Wan could not tell why that surprised him. The signs had been obvious. Since Anakin had come into puberty, he had taken on more and more character traits that were absolutely typical for Alphas. Nobody could be as happy as Anakin and become so incredibly angry in another moment. Also from his possessive kind Obi-Wan could sing many a song. He didn't like it when his master was sent away for missions without him and he liked it even less when Obi-Wan punished him with disrespect and gave his attention to another.

And yet Obi-Wan had ignored the signs. He had convinced himself that it was only the puberty which made Anakin suffer. That it would subside once his second gender had shown itself. How could he have been so blind. If anyone was meant to be an Alpha, it was Anakin. After all, he was the chosen one. But with that, the problems were inevitable.

"We have to tell the council.“ The smile disappeared from his face when Anakin noticed how much Obi-Wan resisted the thought, so that his master gave him as much peace and confidence as possible through their shared bond. As little as he looked forward to it, there was no way around it. 

XXXXXX

The silence that followed the revelation had something oppressive and even without looking at him, Obi-Wan could feel that Anakin became more and more nervous, so that he intensified his attempts to calm him down even without words. They stood waiting in the middle of the room while the members of the council looked at them from all sides, as if it was the first time they saw them for real.

"We will find another master for young Skywalker," Mace Windu finally broke the silence.

"No!" The word left Obi-Wan's and Anakin's mouth at the same moment, so that his Padawan looked on the ground while a treacherous blush spread on Obi-Wan's cheeks, which he tried to ignore as best he could.

"That will not be necessary," he said. "I have the situation under control."

"Obi-Wan, as you well know, there is a reason why Omegas are generally not allowed to accept a Padawan," Master Windu added.

"Of course," Obi-Wan returned as unimpressed as possible. "But it was Qui-Gon's last wish that I train him, and I plan to continue to respect that wish."

A steep wrinkle formed on Windu's forehead when he replied, "With all due respect to Master Qui-Gon, but I don't think you're up to it."

"I have the situation under control," Obi-Wan repeated emphatically, before adding, "Anakin and I are a good team. To separate us now would only set the boy back in his education unnecessarily."

Now Anakin couldn't hold back any longer. Before one of the other Jedi masters could reply, he blurted out: "I promise I will listen to Obi-Wan. I will behave myself. Anything you ask, but do not send me to another master."

Windu said nothing on it, but instead looked at Grandmaster Yoda, who watched the young Padawan with narrowed eyes. Deep in thought, he swayed his head back and forth until he had finally made a decision. "Uncertain the future is. A potential threat to your missions your status may be. Yet to keep young Skywalker as your Padawan you wish?"

"I wish it," Obi-Wan acknowledged without hesitation.

Master Yoda nodded graciously. "So be it. Dismissed you are."

A silent cheering shook their bond while Obi-Wan bowed respectfully, and even Anakin managed to make a halfway decent farewell before he followed his master out of the council room. But as soon as they had arrived in the corridor and closed the doors, the young Padawan pulled him into a firm embrace. Once again, the waves of shame sent an unwelcome heat to his cheeks, while Obi-Wan returned the gesture clumsily. "Thank you, Master," Anakin beamed after he released the elder from his arms. "I will not disappoint you."

"I know you won't." The smile Obi-Wan gave to his apprentice was honest, but he already sensed that it would not be as easy as Anakin imagined.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can't imagine how happy you made me with all the feedback. Thank you so much. You're amazing! Hopefully you'll like the second chapter as well. Let me just know what you think.

If Anakin had felt some kind of attraction for the former Queen of Naboo before the day of his presentation, it was over in one fell swoop when the Alpha in him awoke. Although he still found Padmé looked stunning and through the long time they had known each other, he still felt a deep connection to her. But the crush he had once felt was gone, as if it had never existed. It would have seemed wrong to him to come close to her, almost as if he wanted to have a relationship with himself, which was most certainly because the present senator was an Alpha herself, like many other rulers. As a woman, her nature was far less aggressive than the male Alphas were, but she had the natural, dominant attributes to lead the people, such as a strong will, the ability to act and the courage to enforce her decisions.

As much as Obi-Wan had been concerned about the many hours his Padawan had spent with the senator, he would now wish for the situation to return. Whenever he had no other obligations, Anakin virtually stuck to him, so that Obi-Wan needed to find excuses to escape the boy and find time for himself once. Of course he knew, that his apprentice had never had a thing for the other Padawans in the temple, but the measure of attention, which he gave to Obi-Wan, was almost frightening, whereby he never behaved improper. On the contrary, he almost seemed to want to become a true model Padawan. He got up early, prepared breakfast for both of them, arrived punctually for his teachings, he even meditated with Obi-Wan, although his master knew exactly how difficult it was for his young apprentice to find access to the absolute relaxation that was necessary. For a while Obi-Wan allowed himself to hope that they were on the right track. That it could really work out, but already with the next mission they did together, it showed how wrong he had been.

It should have been an easy task: To accompany the ambassador of Alderaan to a secret meeting with representatives of a faction that wanted to leave the Republic. Due to their luck the meeting turned out to be a Separatist ambush. In terms of numbers, the droid army was undoubtedly far superior to them, but it wasn't the first time Obi-Wan and his Padawan had to stand up to a superior force, and it would have worked out wonderfully this time as well, if Anakin's protective instinct hadn't gotten in their way. Although it was the goal to bring the ambassador in security, Anakin remained at Obi-Wan's side like a dark shadow. His fighting style had always been aggressive, but this time he fought like a berserker, smashing every droid that dared to get too close to his Master and leaving nothing but devastation and destruction behind. 

He was so caught up in his intoxication that he only woke from it again when Obi-Wan touched him hard on the shoulder. "Anakin," he said forcefully. "You must get the ambassador to our ship. I'll hold them off."

„No way. I'm not leaving without you, Master," the young Padawan growled as he split two droids in half with a single blow of his lightsaber.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine," Obi-Wan returned. before he in turn beheaded a droid. "Meet me at the ship."

"No!" Anakin yelled, clasping his master's upper arm in a tight grip. "You're coming with me!"

For a split second, the Omega within himself was willing to obey the command from the Alpha's throat before Obi-Wan pushed his instincts back and regained control of his body. Under no circumstances was he allowed to bow to his underage Padawan. He had to show him which one of them had the upper hand by all means. Obi-Wan's jaw grinded while he looked with steely eyes from Anakins hand on his arm up to his face. "I order you as my Padawan to follow my instructions," he said in a firm voice. "Or you will suffer the consequences."

For a moment, it looked as if the boy was really considering to take the chance, then Anakin's face distorted as if his Master had beaten him before he pulled back his fingers and released Obi-Wan. Though it was still clear to see how much he disliked the order, he fought his way to the ambassador, who had taken refuge behind a fallen table before he gave Obi-Wan an apologetic look. Although he had to fight the droid army alone now, Obi-Wan felt an immense relief when he saw how Anakin pushed the man towards the flight deck. He didn't doubt for a moment that his Padawan would accompany the ambassador safely to the ship and he didn't worry too much about his own survival as well. Those droids weren't exactly the best marksmen. He just needed to stall them long enough to make sure they didn't follow the ambassador. This time Obi-Wan had succeeded in making his apprentice understand his place, but what would happen next time? There was no use, he would have to make his point clear to Anakin as soon as possible.

XXXXXX

Although Obi-Wan didn't want to wait too long to have a word with his apprentice, he had to be patient until they were back on Coruscant, until finally an opportunity arose to talk to him alone and in peace. Tea always calmed Obi-Wan's nerves best, so he decided to make a whole pot of it as soon as they arrived at their quarters, where his young Padawan immediately pounced on one of his tinkering objects and started - avoiding Obi-Wan's gaze - to screw on some droid parts lying around. Obi-Wan could feel the uncertainty and worry vibrating in their bond. Anakin knew his master well enough to know that he still had a lecture ahead of him and he also knew that he had earned it. Nevertheless Obi-Wan tried to proceed as understanding as possible when he sat down beside the boy.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said gently as he put a cup down for the younger one. "I know it's hard, but you can't let your instincts have the upper hand in battle."

Tormented, the boy pulled a face, but kept his eyes fixed on the work in front of him as he returned, "How could you expect me to leave you behind?"

"You have almost endangered the mission," Obi-Wan made clear before he took a sip from his own cup. "The ambassador could be dead now."

Anakin let his tools sink after all and looked at Obi-Wan pleadingly. "I know and I'm sorry too, but the impulse to protect you was so strong that I just couldn't resist it," he explained his intentions.

"I can assure you, I am very capable to protect myself," Obi-Wan replied with a forgiving smile before he added more seriously: "If you don't manage to suppress this urge, we will be separated. There's nothing I can do about it."

Desperately Anakins fingers combed through his short hair. "I can't, Master. It's like the Alpha and the Force are intertwined in me, and I can't tell them apart." The bond trembled with suppressed emotions and Obi-Wan felt pity for his young apprentice rising within him. It wasn't fair. He had it so much harder than the other Padawans in the temple and Obi-Wan knew only too well that everyone was just waiting for him to fail. But Obi-Wan wouldn't let this happen.

"It's not your fault, dear one," he let Anakin know before he put a reassuring hand on his forearm. "The Force is strong within you, and it is the nature of an Alpha to protect his pack."

Hope glimmered in the boy's eyes as he looked down at his Master's hand before he reassured himself, "Then you understand it, Master? You understand that I can't help it?“

"I understand that you think you have no control over it, but you are wrong, Anakin," Obi-Wan replied full of conviction. "You must learn to rise above your baser instincts."

"Like you, Master?" Anakin asked with barely concealed admiration.

"Like me," Obi-Wan confirmed his suspicion. "When the other Jedi knew what I was, everyone thought I was unworthy. That I would voluntarily leave the order or cause so much damage that I would be dishonourably discharged. Even my Master thought I was just a burden.“

Anakin's face twisted in dismay when he heard that. He had only known Qui-Gon for a very short time, but in his childish reverence he had always thought him to be a wise man. "But he was wrong," he replied emphatically. "It did not happen."

Obi-Wan nodded affirmatively. "I have fought very hard to prove everyone wrong. To become as good a Jedi as any of them."

Anakin's eyes lit up with determination as he let Obi-Wan know, "Then I will fight just as hard as you have."

Once again Obi-Wan gave his Padawan an encouraging smile. "I know you can do it, young one. I believe in you."

"Thanks, Master. That means a lot to me.“ This time Obi-Wan didn't even flinch when Anakin gave him a hug. He even allowed the boy to bury his head on his shoulder, but held him tight, so that Anakin could find comfort in this gesture. He might be an Alpha but he was still half a child and as long as he didn't give him any reason to reconsider his decision, Obi-Wan would hold on to him and give him the closeness he needed to find his balance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suprise, Surprise!
> 
> I really didn't want to update today, but I made good progress in writing and I was so excited after reading your comments, that I changed my plans.
> 
> Before you read the next chapter, I have to explain a few changes I made: First of all in my story Padmé became a senator in the age of 18, so Anakin met her again when he was 13 and Palpatine is already the chancellor, but not due to a vote of no confidence, but by election. About the Clone Wars I honestly dont know yet if I will make them happen in the story, but there will always be Seperatists, because not everybody is happy with the New Republic.
> 
> Okay, I think that's all for the moment, so have fun with the new chapter :-)

Although he had nothing to fear from the Betas in the temple, Obi-Wan had always been cautious. Since his youth, he had been taking medication to suppress his cycle and scent blockers to ensure that the typical Omega smell was not noticeable to anyone else. Nevertheless, since his presentation, every mission outside the temple was dangerous for him. If an Alpha suspected his true nature or inhaled even a hint of his true scent, Obi-Wan's physical integrity was at stake. Yet he had never shied away from a mission, if only to prove that he was as good as any other Jedi. 

Therefore he had not made the decision after their mission for his sake, but had done it alone for Anakin. As inappropriate as Anakin's flared up protective instinct had been, in retrospect they were lucky that the ambassador had been a Beta and Anakin had not classified him therefore as a danger. If he had been an Alpha, Obi-Wan wasnt sure if he would have been able to stop his Padawan and to keep the damage within limits. Exactly for this reason Obi-Wan had decided to ask the council without Anakin's knowledge to exempt them from another mission until further notice.

"The timing is very unfavorable," Master Windu stated after Obi-Wan had expressed his request. "Especially in view of the unstable situation of the Republic, we cannot afford to forgo your negotiating skills.“

"It would only be temporary," Obi-Wan tried to explain. "Anakin simply needs more time to adjust to the changes in his body.“

Windu shook his head. "Time is something we do not have, Master Kenobi. If your Padawan becomes a burden, you'll have to go on the next mission without him."

"I can't do this," Obi-Wan replied confidently. "Anakin trusts me. I can help him control his instincts."

"At the moment, it seems to me that your presence makes things worse," Master Windu replied sharply. 

Obi-Wan couldn't avoid to flinch. Basically, Windu was right. Obi-Wan knew he was balancing on the edge and how close he came to violating the Codex, but he wouldn't fail the boy. Anakin was his apprentice, his responsibility and he would entrust nobody else with this task. Determined he tightened himself and looked Master Windu firmly in the face. "He is young and confused, but I have the situation under control."

"Careful you should be," Master Yoda interjected at that moment. "An illusion control often is, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan bowed in obedience to the old Jedi. "I will remember your warning, Grandmaster."

Satisfied with this reaction, Yoda tilted his head before continuing, "Another task for you I have. Tense the situation in the senate is. With the leadership too many factions dissatisfied are. To watch the chancellor for the Jedi council you must, but not to be distracted by your Padawan you may."

"Thank you, Master." Relieved, Obi-Wan bowed again before bidding his farewell and leaving the council chamber. He knew from experience how tiring the political intrigues in the senate could be, but on an observation mission Anakin could learn much better to control himself without endargering himself or others than in potential battles.

At least that's what Obi-Wan believed.

It was not easy to make Anakin understand the meaning of their mission. The young Padawan would have rather thrown himself into another fight than to listen to endless debates, nevertheless he refused to let Obi-Wan go alone to the senate. Because of their natural attributes, most senators were Betas. They had the best ability of any gender to discuss problems neutrally and negotiate compromises. However, there were a few Alphas among those present, and the air was filled with the musky smell they gave off when they were angry or agitated when Obi-Wan entered the anteroom of the building with his apprentice. Obi-Wan had early gotten in the habit to breathe more shallowly outside of the temple in order to keep the effect of possible Alpha smells on his body as low as possible, but for Anakin, who got into this situation completely unprepared it was as if he ran into a wall. His nostrils flared when he perceived the different scent signatures and his senses ran wild, so that he tensed up involuntarily and reached out for his lightsaber. In a protective gesture he moved a little closer to Obi-Wan, so that their shoulders almost touched. The invisible bond between them was strained to tear, so that Obi-Wan tried to send calming impulses to his Padawan.

"It's okay," he encouraged him with words at the same time. "There is no danger. We are here only as observers."

Anakin nodded mechanically, nevertheless his eyes scanned gloomily the present senate members, who stood togehter in groups or were on their way to the different rooms, whereby he left his hand on the handle of his lightsaber nevertheless. When Obi-Wan spotted the chancellor, who stood at a distance engrossed in a conversation with Senator Amidala, he directed his steps in that direction as well. Though a deep growl next to him let him falter. Oh, no, not now. If there was one thing the Council would not approve of, it was if his Padawan caused an incident in the senate.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan hissed in a muffled voice so that the bystanders didn't notice, watching his apprentice from the corner of his eye. "Behave yourself."

"He's an Alpha," the boy rumbled deep in his throat as he moved infront of his Master, standing between him and the chancellor. Under other circumstances Obi-Wan would have been impressed by the fact that Anakin could filter out the single scent trace between all the other smells, but it would be highly inappropriate if Palpatine noticed Anakin's reaction. Like a predator, who noticed a competitor, Anakins blue eyes stared undaunted at the chancellor, who stood with his back to them. He seemed to ignore Padmé completely, perhaps because he instinctively saw in her as a female Alpha the smaller danger, but Palpatine's presence evoked the ancient urge for a turf war in him.

"I know," Obi-Wan replied as unimpressed as possible. "Besides, he's the chancellor of the new Republic, and I don't think he'd appreciate you letting your primitive impulses get the better of you."

"But Master … ," Anakin gritted his teeth.

"There's nothing more to say, my Padawan," Obi-Wan replied sternly, stopping briefly to look his apprentice in the face. "Either you manage to control yourself, or you wait for me in the speeder."

The boy gnashed his teeth loudly. "I will not let you go to him alone."

"Then I expect you to show him the respect befitting his position," Obi-Wan made his point. He could see how hard Anakin was fighting with himself. The Force within him was at least as agitated as his Alpha gene and he had to swallow several times before he finally managed to avert his eyes from the chancellor to signal Obi-Wan that he was ready. Only then his Master continued his way and stepped beside the two politicians.

"Chancellor Palpatine, Senator Amidala," greeted Obi-Wan with a polite tilt of his head, being very aware of how close Anakin was at his side.

With a smile Palpatine turned in his direction before he almost effusively answered the greeting: "Master Kenobi, what joy. Anakin, it has been far too long. I heard about your presentation. My congratulations." 

Anakin's face seemed to be carved out of stone as he took note of the good wishes before he returned reserved but not rude: "Thank you, chancellor. Padmé." 

"Anakin, how are you?" the senator asked nicely. "I heard about the attack on Senator Organa. Are you all right?"

"Thanks, I'm fine," the young Padawan replied, while he turned his attention to the woman in front of him who immediately wanted to know in detail what had happened on the mission. At first hesitantly but with time more and more willingly Anakin told her about the experience, so that Obi-Wan could talk to the chancellor in peace without having to fear that his apprentice went to the old man's throat. Nevertheless, he saw from the corner of his eye that Anakin's look flickered again and again to the chancellor, but if the man noticed it, he didn't mention.

"As much as I enjoy this conversation, I'm afraid that I have to say goodbye now," Palpatine said after a few minutes. "It was nice to see you again, Anakin. I'm glad that you are in such good hands with Master Kenobi."

"Thank you, chancellor. That's very kind," Obi-Wan replied before he bowed and gave Anakin a mental push through their bond to remind him of his manners. Guiltily Anakin murmured something incomprehensible and bowed as well, then the chancellor departed and Padmé signaled as well that she still had an urgent conversation with another senator ahead of her, so that she said goodbye too and Obi-Wan made his way to the exit with his apprentice in tow.

"You really need to work on your lack of self-control," Obi-Wan let his Padawan know when they were out of earshot of the others present.

"Me? What about him?" Anakin replied indignantly. "Didn't you see the way he looked at you, Master?"

"Yes, I saw it, and there was nothing wrong with it," Obi-Wan replied determinedly. "Everything else is just a figment of your imagination."

Anakin snorted pejoratively. "I swear by the Force there's something wrong with him, Master. I just feel it."

"All you feel are your hormones, dear one," Obi-Wan replied with a sigh. "When we get back to the temple a cold shower will help with that."

Although Anakin was reluctant to admit defeat to his Master, he had no choice. Even though he was sure his bad feeling about the chancellor wasn't entirely due to his Alpha gene, he couldn't prove anything. Nevertheless, he decided never to let Obi-Wan go to Palpatine alone. No matter what his Master said and no matter how well he could defend himself, Anakin would not let him put himself in danger. The man was dangerous, he could feel that clearly, but for the moment it was better to let Obi-Wan believe that he had learned his lesson, so he gave in as humbly as possible. "Yes, Master."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the amazing feedback. I never expected this to happen and I really love the way you're supporting the story. Though I'm quite buisy this week, there won't be an update at least until Friday. So have fun with the new chapter and please let me know what you think about it :-)

Obi-Wan had never thought that an observation mission could be so exhausting, but the next weeks taught him better. Although Anakin made progress in hiding his emotions, he was still far from controlling them, so their visits to the senate were like a balancing act that required all of Obi-Wan's strength. Not enough with the fact that he had to maintain his own facade among the senators and above all towards the chancellor, he had now also the responsibility for containing Anakins flare-up Alpha behavior, which threatened to go through with him especially when Palpatine was involved. It was hard to miss how much it despised him to let his master spend so much time with the other Alpha, so that Obi-Wan had to remind him constantly that he didn't do this for his pleasure, but that it was indeed their mission. 

Oftentimes the mind of his young Padawan was so agitated after these talks that he could hardly calm down even after their return to the temple, so that Obi-Wan had become even more precise with his routine. After every shower he was very careful to replace the washed off scent blockers immediately with new ones and took care to enter the common rooms only fully clothed in contrast to before. But apart from the increased, possessive behavior towards his Master, Anakin made no attempt to get closer to him than by an innocent hug or a hand on the shoulder even months after the awakening of his Alpha gene. 

Nevertheless Obi-Wan remained on guard.

It might sound strange, but Obi-Wan was sure that the constant confrontations with the other Alpha accelerated Anakin's development, so that in the meantime one only had to take a look at his clearly changing physique to know what he was. Practically over night the boy had grown several inches, so that he already clearly outdid Obi-Wan. His back had become wider and the gangly body of a teenager had given way more and more to the muscular type of an Alpha. But in the end, it wasn't the physical changes but the small things of everyday life that made them stumble.

One evening, Anakin had turned sixteen some time ago, when Obi-Wan prepared their meals as always, their bodies almost touched, when the boy came out of his room and wanted to push himself past the man, in order to reach the common living area. It was a situation like thousands before and yet both Master and Padawan were frozen in their movement when, out of an ancient instinct, the boy pressed his nose into Obi-Wan's neck and took a deep breath.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan immediately shouted out horrified, so that his apprentice winced suddenly and staggered backwards. Anakin's eyes were widened with shock when his Master turned to him and looked at him reproachfully. It was difficult to say which of them was more mortified by what had happened, since both blushed about the same time, but in the end it was Anakin who had found his language again first.

"I'm sorry, Master," the boy hurried to assure him after he had put enough distance between them. "I don't know what got into me."

In an attempt to regain his composure, Obi-Wan wiped over his face. Never in his life had he been so glad about using scent blockers, because if it had been different, the situation could have been not only embarrassing but also dangerous.

"It's not your fault," his Master told him after he had got his feelings under control. "It is a natural reaction of your body to smell the scents of your pack and to want to store them in your memory."

Relief flickered through their bond when Anakin heard that Obi-Wan wasn't angry with him, so he dared to share the confusing impression he had gained. "Thanks for your understanding, Master. I know it's not my place to ask, but your scent, there's something off with it. It seems wrong to me."

If Obi-Wan had been any another man, a traditional teacher, he had pointed out to Anakin that this question was too personal, that his smell was none of his business. But he knew that it wasn't Anakin's intention to offend him, but simply curiosity. "Many Omegas - me included - prefer to mask their scent in order not to draw unnecessary attention to themselves", he explained his behavior to his apprentice.

Anakin nodded and for a moment it seemed as if he was satisfied with the answer, but then he suddenly blurted out: "I'd still like to know how you really smell.“

The idea alone was unthinkable and made Obi-Wan touch the collar of his tunic in a hectic movement to make sure that the scent glands were hidden underneath. "Absolutely not," he replied emphatically. "That would be highly inappropriate. If you wish to remain my Padawan, this can never happen."

Unsettled by Obi-Wan's severe reaction, the boy bit his lip. "I understand, Master. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause trouble. It won't happen again."

And yet it did. 

Although Anakin tried to do it more subtly than in the kitchen that day, Obi-Wan realized again and again that Anakin tried to catch his scent, but obviously didn't find what he was looking for. And he wouldn't furthermore, Obi-Wan made sure of that with extreme precision, but Anakin wouldn't have been Anakin if he hadn't found a back door. Almost every evening, when they had either trained with the lightsaber or had worn themselves out physically in some other way, they used the shower one after the other, because none of them liked the feeling of going to sleep sweaty and this act was probably the only moment when Obi-Wan was unmasked. 

The first time he couldn't find his towel the next morning, he still believed that he had thrown it into the laundry without noticing, but as these events became more frequent, he realized that someone took his towels and there could be no doubt who it was. To spare them the embarrassment to bring it up, Obi-Wan paid a visit to his room in Anakin's absence and he didn't have to search long before he found the towels. Under the blanket and the pillow, the cloths were spread practically everywhere in the bed and as much as Obi-Wan wished that the boy had used them to calm himself with his scent to be able to sleep better, the traces at the towels provided evidence to something completely different.

It was okay, he told himself, to get rid of the shame. The normal reaction of a hormonal teenager. Nothing had happened and nothing would happen. He would make sure of it. As much as he wished that it was different, Obi-Wan could not deny that the scent of Anakins bed affected him. It was the mix of sex and of Alpha that appealed to his baser instincts and made sure that he got wet between his legs even against his will, but after decades of practice he was above these urges. Breathing as shallow as possible, Obi-Wan closed his eyes for a moment to calm down before he collected the towels and threw them wordlessly into the laundry chute. None of this was Anakin's fault, the Jedi Master was aware of that and he didn't blame him. It was an instinct he had not under control. But he would have to learn it, if they wanted to continue their way.

When Anakin noticed the missing towels, he didn't say anything about it. He was just much more reserved than usual when they sat opposite each other during their next meal, but after Obi-Wan didn't mention the discovery with any word, he finally relaxed after a while and told his master about the lesson in Jedi history which Grandmaster Yoda had gone through with him. A subject that Obi-Wan also picked up on, so that they ended up discussing with each other as if nothing had happened.

Until a few weeks later the next incident occurred.

They had been on their way back from the lower levels, where they had eaten in Dex's Diner, when a rainstorm caught them. At first, Obi-Wan had been willing to take shelter and wait for the end of the downpour, but it hadn't been a cold rain, so they had taken the risk of getting wet and continued their way. In fact, they had even enjoyed exposing themselves to the elements once again. As long as they didn't go on missions but stayed in the temple, they certainly didn't have much opportunity to do so, but when they finally arrived at their quarters, the wet clothes were unpleasant on their skin. 

In contrast to Anakin, who let the clothes slip off his body hardly that the door was closed behind them, without the slightest sense of shame and with the carelessness of youth, Obi-Wan was wise enough to retreat into his bedroom to change. Nevertheless a heavy cloud of the Alpha scent accompanied him up to his room, so that he was inappropriately aroused and needed a moment to get control of himself again, before he returned freshly dressed into the living room to hang up the wet clothes, whereby he gratefully registered that also Anakin had covered his body in the meantime. 

The further evening passed without any incidents, while they watched a pod race on the Holo-Tv and Anakin tinkered on one of his projects, until Obi-Wan wished his apprentice a good night and retired. However, it became embarrassing when he went into the kitchen again half an hour later to get a glass of water, only to find his Padawan with Obi-Wan's still wet undergarments in his hands. As soon as the boy got sight of his Master, he dropped the clothes as if he had been burned and his face turned a deep scarlet red when he nervously started to play with a loose thread on his tunic.

'There are no feelings, only peace.  
There is no ignorance, only knowledge.  
There is no passion, only serenity.  
There is no death, only the force.'

Obi-Wan quoted the Codex again and again in his head before he moved towards Anakin and in a jerky movement lifted his undergarments from the floor. Then he went over to the heating module and collected his still remaining clothes, before he made his way back to the bedroom. "I'm only going to say this once, so listen carefully: Any laundry of mine is off limits to you. Do we understand each other?" Obi-Wan asked in an icy tone as he turned to his apprentice once more.

Anakin nodded without looking at him, then he brought out barely audible: "Yes, Master.“

With a nod Obi-Wan took note of the reasurance of his Padawan, then he stepped into his bedroom and closed the door loudly behind him before he let the air escape that he had held in his lungs. As much as he fought against it, they came closer and closer to the abyss and if he wasn't careful, they would both lose their footing. Trembling, he leaned with his back against the wood and closed his eyes helplessly, trying hard to send his feelings into the ether. 

Good Force, please help us.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost midnight here and I have to get up early tomorrow, but I wanted to surprise you with an update. Thank you all again for the lovely feedback. It means the world to me to know that you follow the story. I just made a basic storyline and it turned out that the plot is longer than I expected it to be. I hope you'll hang on there's a lot to come.  
> This time the chapter is from Anakins point of view, just to let you know what's going on in his crazy head. So have fun reading :-)

Guiltily Anakins eyes followed his Master when he stormed into the bedroom and threw the door behind him into the lock. The shame and the remains of his arousal burned in his cheeks like fire and he knew he should have told Obi-Wan that he was sorry but he didn't have the feeling that his Master was in the mood for his affirmations at the moment. Frustrated, the young Padawan puffed the air out of his lungs before he let himself fall on the sofa. Slowly Anakin got the impression that he didn't do anything else but apologize at the moment. Kark, he just didn't know what was going on with him. All he could think of lately was the urge to catch a whiff of what he sensed under the layers of Obi-Wan's scent blockers. It was shameful and in the highest measure indecent, Anakin knew that exactly, but he just couldn't keep himself in check. The traces he had found on the laundry only increased his hunger for more. It was a sweetish, heavy smell, which reminded Anakin vaguely of some sweets from his childhood, only that he hadn't become hard by the smell at that time for sure. 

Overpowered by the feeling of humiliation Anakin closed his eyes. This damn alpha gene was to blame for any of that. It made him see his Master in a completely different light. Sure, Anakin had never seen him as a father figure, more than a big brother and he had always been very fond of Obi-Wan. How could he not? Obi-Wan was patient and funny, had a sharp mind and an equally sharp tongue - and it helped of course that he looked good in Anakin's eyes, but his intentions had always been purely platonic. However since his second gender had come to life, his feelings had changed radically. 

Anakin wanted to be allowed to touch him in a way like he had never touched another man before, to bury his face in Obi-Wan's neck and to inhale his smell without being ashamed of it. He wanted to kiss him as he had never been kissed before, lock himself in their quarters with him and never give him back. But he was not allowed to let any of this show. Their mission in the senate was pure hell for Anakin. Every smile Obi-Wan gave the chancellor was torture, and every handshake was unbearable. Constantly he fought not to tear Palpatine's throat from his body and again and again his Master had to admonish him to refrain from his involuntary growling or other threatening gestures. As for Anakin, he would rather go with Obi-Wan on a mission to the other end of the galaxy. Preferably on an uninhabited planet so he could have his Master all to himself.

Of course, it was out of the question to confront Obi-Wan. Anakin would have rather bitten off his tongue than admit that he was the target of his desire. Damn, the man had raised him, Anakin could not tell him that he had jerked off to Obi-Wan's smell on the towels. Alone the thought, how disappointed his Master would be, was for him worse than one hour meditation with Master Yoda. If he crossed that line, he would destroy the relationship between them once and for all, and if he was unlucky, Obi-Wan would hand him over to another Jedi Master after that confession.

In his distress Anakin had already thought about entrusting himself to another Padawan, but in the end he had rejected the idea. Even if he would assure him that it had happened to others to fall in love with their Master and it was only a phase that passed by, these statements would not calm him down. As rational Betas they did not know the intensity of the feelings that had taken over his body and soul. How he would love to swap places with one of them sometimes, but of course, fate had it that he presented as an Alpha and had Obi-Wan as an Omega Master.

Obi-Wan wasn't to blame for this situation. It was only Anakin's fault that he couldn't control himself. On the contrary, Obi-Wan had been more understanding than any other Master would be in his place. By the Force, Anakin knew that he was not an easy apprentice, but Obi-Wan didn't deserve the reaction of the council members. In his eyes, he was the best Master a Padawan could wish for. Omega or not. And for that reason alone, Anakin would pull himself together. Any misconduct on his part would immediately fall back on his Master and Anakin could not allow that. He did not want to be the reason the council members looked down on him. 

As much as he longed to fill his senses with Obi-Wan's scent to the rim, he would learn to resist and pull himself together. He would prove to the council that his Master had not been mistaken. He would be able to resist his baser instincts. With this intention Anakin retreated into his room and closed the door behind him. But although he tried to drive all emotions out of his head and send them into the Force, he lay still long awake and stared into the darkness in the attempt to force his body to obedience and not to think about how much it had intoxicated him to smell at Obi-Wan's laundry.

XXXXXX

When Anakin woke up the next morning he felt exhausted and his head hurt, nevertheless, he forced himself to get up early, to dress and prepare the breakfast to give Obi-Wan no further reason to scold him. In fact, he even tried extra hard with the tea and waffles he knew his Master liked, hoping Obi-Wan would read the apology between the lines and they could forget the embarrassing incident. To his own surprise, his plan seemed to work out, because when Obi-Wan came out of his bedroom fully dressed, he behaved as usual. Apparently he didn't want to talk about the topic any longer either, for which Anakin was more than grateful to him. 

Instead he sat down opposite him at the table like on every other day. Just as Anakin had hoped for, the smell of the waffles conjured a rare smile on Obi-Wan's face. It was a real smile, an honest one that came from the heart and not one of those polite gestures he gave to the other Jedi Masters or the Senators. This kind of smile had been reserved for Anakin from a very young age and the boy had always guarded the memory of it like a treasure. Precisely because it was so rare that Obi-Wan did not look at him with an expression of rebuke or concern, this smile was something very special. The sight was so beautiful, so wonderful that Anakin wished that he could get Obi-Wan to smile at him in this way more often. It was so warm that it shone up to his eyes and Anakin could guess the dimples which formed in his cheeks despite the beard and Anakin could not help but smile back. It was like a spell from which he would never get enough. 

"Thanks for the waffles," Obi-Wan finally said and lowered his eyes to his plate. "That was very thoughtful of you."

"You're welcome," Anakin replied and hurried to block the bond on his side when he noticed that his heart was beating much too loudly in his chest, but if Obi-Wan had noticed it, he didn't say anything but calmly coated his waffles with jam, so that Anakin followed his example after a moment and had breakfast as if nothing had happened.

Later, when he cleared their plates into the kitchen and Obi-Wan looked at some messages on his datapad, he heard his Master surprisingly say: "I think we should meditate together today. It's been far too long since the last time."

Anakin moaned inwardly. In his eyes this was a very bad idea. The goal of a shared meditation was to open the mind and merge it into one single consciousness. A condition, which Anakin had reached in his training at most on a handful of occasions. Meditation had always been a weak point in his training as a Jedi, but never before had he wished as much as today that it would fail this time as well. As impulsive as he was, he would never be able to close off the areas of his mind where the desire for Obi-Wan had buried itself like a brand. But since he could think of no excuse to reject the proposal and he didn't want to upset Obi-Wan again, he finally agreed with a heavy heart. 

For his Master the mediation was the solution for everything, Anakin had teased him with that jokingly more than once, but apart from his concerns Anakin had also little hope that focusing his mind would help him to master his problem. Not if a proper part of this problem sat exactly opposite him. Nevertheless Anakin obediently took their mats from the cupboard and spread them on the floor before he sat down on one of them. After a moment Obi-Wan got up from his place on the sofa too and came over to sit in lotus position in front of him.

"Ready?" Obi-Wan asked, stretching out his hands. Anakin nodded silently, then he took the fingers of his Master. Again his heart began to beat wildly, when he saw their united hands and felt the warm, smooth fingers of his Master and Anakin swallowed frantically in the attempt to get it to rest. He had always thought that Obi-Wan had the hands of an artist and not those of a warrior. Warm and smooth and kind. Made to help, not to fight.

"Concentrate, dear one," his Master admonished him, and Anakin looked up guiltily into Obi-Wan's blue eyes, which looked at him in mild rebuke.

"Sorry, Master," he said bashfully, then he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. 

I am one with the Force and the Force with me. I am one with the Force and the Force with me.

Unceasingly Anakin recited his mantra to empty his mind and enter the state of complete relaxation that was necessary for meditation. But he simply could not let go. Secretly he risked a look through his lowered eyelashes into Obi-Wan's relaxed face. His Master had closed his eyes and breathed regularly as he withdrew deeper and deeper into his mind. Kriff, why did he look so incredibly good? If he shifted his weight just a little bit, their knees would touch each other, making it look like a coincidence. Anakin hesitated only a short moment, then he bent forward slightly and thus established the contact. In the moment, when their knees touched, he held his breath, but Obi-Wan didn't even twitch. Obviously, he had already sunk so far into his meditation that he didn't even notice.

Guiltily Anakin closed his eyes again. Probably Obi-Wan's mind already tried to merge with him and he hadn't even lowered his shields yet. Even if he didn't really want to go into it, he should at least try to pretend. But the feeling of Obi-Wan's hands in his and his legs touching Anakin's legs made it additionally difficult to concentrate. It was no use. As much as he tried it, his eyelids flew open all by themselves again and he stared at Obi-Wan's face instead. His mouth was slightly opened and in Anakin's fantasy he virtually invited him for a kiss. How would it feel to close the narrow lips with his own? He could see it right in front of him: How he grasped the bearded jaw of his Master with both hands and held him in place while their faces moved more and more towards each other. Obi-Wan would probably keep his eyes closed but Anakin would look at him to not miss a single moment and then he would kiss him and find out if his mouth tasted the same as the scent that came from the glands in his neck. Alone at the thought Anakin became unintentionally hard again. 

Damn, not now. 

Restlessly he slipped back and forth on his mat, trying to find a position where his erection didn't press against the fabric of his leggings, but in vain. Anakin sent his desperation into the Force silently. Hoping that his Master didn't end his meditation now of all times. He tried to think of everything possible. A bucket of ice-cold water, Mace Windu in his swim trunks or Yoda playing a drinking game at Dex's, but the arousal just wouldn't go away. It was only normal, when he was so close to the object of his desire. The minutes seemed like hours and his heart was beating wildly for fear of what his Master would say when he discovered his condition. Finally after what felt like an eternity, his erection faded and Anakin almost groaned loudly with relief when his Master began to move again. First his hands twitched, then he stretched his back and at the end the eyelids flew open.

"Anakin", Obi-Wan said with a sigh, when he looked into the guilty face of his apprentice. "Tell me you at least tried."

"Oh, yes, I did, Master," the young Padawan hurried to reassure him, and in his thoughts he added, 'You wouldn't believe how much.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I like to thank you all for the amazing feedback. It really means the world to me. The new chapter was really difficult to write, because I had to hold back and don't let Anakin act like an adult. He's still just 16 and even if his hormones drive him crazy, he won't jump someone just like that. Anyway, have fun and please let me know what you think :-)

One thing he had to give Anakin credit for, when he had set his mind on something, he did everything to see it through. In the next months he tried hard to let Obi-Wan forget that he had disappointed him, even if it was obvious how much self-control it cost him to let his Master go into the senate, or to accept it if Obi-Wan had a private conversation with Mace Windu or Plo Koon. But he was just a teenager and Obi-Wan knew it would only be a matter of time before the symptoms of his Alpha gene got worse. The hormones were released in waves like in any other teenager, and would increase until he reached his first rut. The lascivious thoughts and suppressed noises, which could be heard ever so often from Anakin's room, let Obi-Wan fear that they did not have much time left, before nature would strike with all force. 

As little as the thought pleased him, Obi-Wan absolutely had to speak with Anakin about what they would do if this case occurred. They could not just let it come blindly on itself. The consequences were simply too grave. Although Obi-Wan had made provisions for the case if Anakin should be overwhelmed by his urges, he would prefer not to use them. When the boy had grown up, the healers could prescribe hormones which would suppress his cycle, but until then he would have to endure his ruts. They still had a little time left, Obi-Wan calmed himself. He could still put it off for a few weeks and keep pretending that nothing had changed between them.

He had no idea how wrong he had been.

To Obi-Wan's relief, their mission to keep an eye on Palpatine had been put on hold for the past few weeks, as the chancellor had left Coruscant for a longer diplomatic trip to various planets of the Republic, leaving Obi-Wan more time to teach the younglings in the temple and his Padawan to pursue his training without being distracted by the presence of the other Alpha. Whenever they met for their meals, they fell into a kind of comradely banter, so that it felt almost like the old days. After all the tension of the last months, it was nice to enjoy the pleasant, light atmosphere that lay over their quarters, and Obi-Wan found himself wishing it would last forever, so he was all the more disappointed when the chancellor returned to the planet and he learned that he had asked for him.

In contrast to the previous talks, Palpatine had ordered him to his private chambers and told Obi-Wan that this conversation was about a private matter, so it was better not to bring his Padawan. Of course Anakin didn't want to know anything about it when Obi-Wan informed him. "Under no circumstances will I let you go to the chancellor alone," the boy made his point. 

"It's not necessary for you to accompany me," his Master replied calmly. "The chancellor poses no danger to me."

"You can't know that, Master," Anakin held out against him. 

Disaprovingly Obi-Wan shook his head. "It's frightening how little you trust my abilities. Palpatine is an old man, and I can assure you I can handle him if I have to."

"But he is an Alpha!" Anakin shouted rebellious.

"And I am a combat experienced Jedi," Obi-Wan objected. "So stop it now, Padawan mine.“

Disappointed, the boy let his shoulders droop. "At least let me wait for you in the speeder," he made one last attempt to negotiate a compromise. "I prefer to be close by in case you need my help after all."

Sighing, Obi-Wan finally gave in. "All right, if it makes you feel better."

XXXXXX

Obi-Wan had never been in the chancellor's private rooms before, but he had definitely expected more pomp,when he was led into the anteroom by a servant. Although the rooms he passed through were large, they were rather spartanly furnished. Clear lines of glass and steel dominated the style of furnishing and created a cold, impersonal atmosphere that did not seem to suit a man like Palpatine at all. Waiting, the Jedi Master sat down on the dark leather couch and leaned back. In the back corner of his consciousness he noticed Anakin's Force signature pulsating anxiously through their bond, so that Obi-Wan sent reassuring impulses back to signal his apprentice that he was well.

"Master Kenobi." No sooner had Palpatine entered the room than Obi-Wan was struck by an almost suffocating cloud of pheromones that made him hold his breath involuntarily. Still, in that fraction of a second, he had already inhaled enough of it to feel the effects on his body. Although he tried to suppress it, the warmth rose to his cheeks and his groin responded with a demanding pull at the clear signs of an alpha in mating mood. Fear made Obi-Wan's heart beat much faster and he swallowed hard to maintain his professional facade. It could not be, he told himself. There was no way the chancellor could know what he was. It was a well-kept secret that the order kept for the sole reason not to risk his image. Thanks to the Force, he had put on new scent blockers before he left, and as long as he did not give himself away, there would be no danger.

"Chancellor Palpatine," the Jedi greeted him with all the respect he could muster. Although the chancellor must have been expecting him, he was dressed rather casually by his standards. His feet, in black slippers were bare, and he was wearing a silk robe over comfortable looking pants. "I hope you had a pleasant journey."

"Thank you, it was ... uplifting, though very tiring," Palpatine replied in the same friendly tone he always used towards Obi-Wan, then he came closer and settled down on the place next to the Jedi. "So I am very happy to be back."

Obi-Wan nodded politely without letting on how uncomfortable he was with the Alpha's presence near himself before returning, "I didn't expect to hear from you so soon after your return.“

"Well, I hope you won't hold it against me, but during our last meetings it became very clear that the surprising presentation of young Skywalker was a great burden for you and when I experienced a certain privilege on my journey, I immediately thought of you.“ In a confidential gesture, Palpatine placed one arm on the back of the sofa so that his hand was over Obi-Wan's shoulder. His eyes rested waitingly on the Jedi, who returned his insistent gaze as calmly as possible. 

"I'm honored that you are concerned about Anakin, but I assure you that his development is going quite well," Obi-Wan replied friendly, taking care not to make any movement that would bring him into contact with the chancellor's arm.

Palpatine smiled sweetly, but something lurking in the depths of his eyes gave Obi-Wan involuntary goose bumps. "I'm glad to hear that, but I know from experience how difficult it is as a growing Alpha to satisfy certain urges, so I'd like to give him a small gift.“

Obi-Wan had already opened his mouth to reply when the chancellor suddenly clapped his hands, and a moment later a young man appeared in the doorway. Though the word "man" hardly fitted. Judging by his appearance he could be eighteen at most and the leather collar around his neck marked him as a slave. If he was already grown up, he was small for a man and to call him slender would have been an understatement. He was downright delicate, with a milky white skin and fine features like porcelain. The tunic he wore showed more than it hid, and he too had no shoes to go with the trousers. His whole posture was an open display of submissiveness. He smiled shyly, with long black eyelashes covering his almond-shaped eyes, then he stood waitingly at a suitable distance.

A picture-perfect omega, Obi-Wan thought, and his eyes widened in horror as he noticed the pheromones the boy sent out, which were so sweet that the air seemed thick as syrup. If the smell that Palpatine gave off had already been heavy, the young man's scent was hardly bearable. Even though Obi-Wan had never experienced this condition since his puberty, he had witnessed it often enough when other Omegas reached this moment of their cycle. The boy had reached the time of his heat, the days when he was fertile and his hormones ensured that he could think of nothing else but finding an Alpha to mate with.

And judging by the trail of Alpha pheromones that mingled with his scent, he had already found a willing mate in Palpatine. Although Obi-Wan resisted this, his own body reacted to the smell of sex like any other Omega, so he involuntarily pressed his legs a little tighter to prevent the resulting moisture from being smelled by the others in the room, but this measure wouldn't work for long. By the Force, Obi-Wan urgently needed to get out of here.

"That's very generous," he pressed out laboriously. "But I cannot accept this."

"Of course you can," Palpatine replied with a jovial smile. "It was a gift from his tribe along with his brother, and I would be happy to give it to young Skywalker to let him have a little fun."

Just the thought of the young man being passed on like a toy he had grown tired of, Obi-Wan's hair stood on end. With clear mind Anakin, who had been born as a slave himself, would break the chancellor's neck for that, but in his role as an Alpha he probably wouldn't be able to resist the willing Omega - and would hate himself for it later on. "The Jedi Order condemns all forms of slavery," he replied as diplomatically as possible.

"Of course, Master Kenobi, of course," Palpatine replied, bowing his head thoughtfully. "So does the Republic, but I respect the customs of their home planet."

Obi-Wan could barely keep himself from snorting. It was easy to say that when customs suited the chancellor's tastes. "Be that as it may, I must decline your offer just the same," he neutrally returned, only to rise immediately afterwards. "And now, unfortunately, I must go. I'm expected at the temple."

"How unfortunate, I had hoped that you would stay a while longer," Palpatine said sadly, as he rose as well. "Well, then please give my regards to young Skywalker."

Relieved about being able to escape the situation, Obi-Wan turned to the exit, but before he reached the door, it was suddenly ripped open and Anakin stormed in. Obviously alarmed by the stressed impulses which his Master had projected unintentionally into their connection, he had hurried to his rescue and had not waited until he had been announced, because a servant was close on his heels, but didn't try to stop him, which was probably due to the activated lightsaber the young Padawan held in his hand. His Force signature pulsed with worry and anger as his gaze found that of his Master to assure himself that he was unharmed, then he turned to Palpatine and an involuntary growl escaped his throat. The chancellor seemed to be impressed neither by Anakin's sudden appearance, nor by his weapon, instead Ob-Wan thought to see something like tense expectation in his eyes, when Anakin noticed the other Omega in the room. 

All of a sudden the young Padawan froze in his movements. The lightsaber lay forgotten in his hand. His nostrils trembled, his pupils widened and his breath quickened as he inhaled the sweet smell deep into his lungs. Obi-Wan's blood ran cold. That was not good. He had to get Anakin out of here before the situation escalated. "Come Anakin, let's go," he said therefore, but the boy did not react. In fact he didn't even seem to have heard him. Instead his eyes stuck like hypnotized on the young Omega, who licked himself lasciviously over the lower lip in this moment, before he looked at him with a clear invitation in his gaze. Anakin's heart was pounding wildly in his chest as he made a step in the direction of the young man, but before he could get closer to him, Obi-Wan grabbed him by the arm. A growl escaped Anakin again and he tried to escape the grasp, but ObiWan didn't intend to let him go.

"I said we're leaving and that includes you, my Padawan," he let his apprentice know with a dangerous undertone in his voice and fortunately he got through to Anakin. Though the reluctance was clearly visible on Anakins face, he detached his view from the young Omega in the end and let himself be led out of the room by his Master. Suprised his gaze fall at the still activated lightsaber in his hand, as if he had forgotten it was there and he deactivated it fast.

"I'm sorry that we have brought unrest into your house," Obi-Wan apologized when he said goodbye to the chancellor while Anakin had already left the apartment.

"No, I'm sorry, my dear Master Kenobi," Palpatine replied, his face now reflecting an expression of dismay. "I didn't want my small gift to cause any disagreement between you and your apprentice."

Obi-Wan couldn't put his finger on it, but for some reason, he didn't believe the chancellor, but he couldn't possibly let it show. "Don't worry about that," he replied politely. "Goodbye, chancellor Palpatine."

With a forgiving smile, Palpatine bowed his head. "Goodbye, Master Kenobi." When they had finally left, Obi-Wan hurried to the speeder with Anakin. They could not lose any more time now, because it would have to be with the devil if the unexpected encounter with the Omega, which was almost bubbling over with pheromones, didn't conjure in a rut within the next hour. Already on the journey to the temple Anakin's face was unusually flushed and he breathed heavily, which caused Obi-Wan to fly even faster. Thanks to the Force the corridors lay deserted before them, when they reached the temple, so that his Master could bring Anakin into their quarters without hesitation.

"I'm sorry," Obi-Wan let his apprentice know before he gently but surely pushed Anakin into his room. "I will be right outside the door. I wish I could help you, but I can't stay with you now."

"It's not your fault," Anakin replied, and Obi-Wan could already see the unnatural glow in his eyes. Never had something ever been so difficult for him as now, when Obi-Wan closed the door with a last look at his apprentice and turned the key around, then he closed his eyes and let himself slide down the smooth wood. If Anakin had been of age he could have brought him to an establishment specialized on Alphas, but so he had no choice but to isolate the boy for his own safety until the symptoms would subside. 

Although no sound could be heard from the other side, Obi-Wan felt the arousal of the boy in their bond and the certainty not to be able to help him hurt him so much that he had tears in his eyes. Again unwanted memories rose in him. Of how he himself had experienced his first heat. How he had been locked up in his room for four days and left to his own devices, without a word of comfort, without the slightest contact with another person. "If you want to become a Jedi, you must learn to control your body and not let it control you," was all his Master had said to him before he left him to himself. Obi-Wan had never cried as much as he did during those four days. There had been tears of lust as he had laid hands on himself again and again, tears of helplessness because he couldn't control the fire inside him and tears of shame because he was so greedy to forget everything and to give in to his urges and mate with an Alpha, so when he had been freed from his prison at the end, he had no tears left to cry.

Therefore Obi-Wan remained sitting in front of the door, even if it killed him to feel how Anakin was suffering, but he wouldn't leave him to himself, as it had been done with him and he would talk to him and calm him down, because that was the only thing he could do. But while he thought of Anakin, at the same time the expression of the chancellor's face didn't go out of his head. Had Palpatine perhaps caused this escalation on purpose? Was that exactly what he wanted to achieve? That Anakin lost himself in the intoxication of his hormones and probably hurt the young Omega? Or that he even went after Obi-Wan instead? But that was nonsense, Palpatine couldn't have known that Anakin was waiting outside the door. Besides, the chancellor looked really upset. It couldn't be, Obi-Wan reasoned with himself until he was finally able to reject the thought.

XXXXXX

Anakin felt his blood boil. Of course he had a basic knowledge about the development and the processes in the body like all students of the temple. Nevertheless, the strong reaction of his Alpha gene hit him like a shock. He thought he could still smell the sweet aroma of the Omega and this together with Obi-Wan's voice, which echoed through the door in a muffled way, had such an arousing effect on him that he thought he was about to explode. "It's okay that the scent of the Omega arouses you," his master let him know. "You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm not ashamed," Anakin returned, but still he refused to give in to the urge that the scent aroused in him. Restlessly he ran up and down and tried to ignore his stiff length, but without success. Damn, his cock was so hard that it hurt and his tight pants didn't make the feeling any better. 

"The smell triggered a rut in you, this effect can last even longer and it is perfectly normal if you want to touch yourself. Do not fight against it. Just let it happen. It will help you." Anakin could feel how hard it was for Obi-Wan to discuss these things with him and that he did it nevertheless only strengthened his respect for his Master, even if Anakin would have loved to die of shame at the moment. 

It wouldn't be the first time he jerked off, but it was definitely the first time while his Master was sitting in front of his door. Nevertheless at the moment his arousal was greater than the shame of what Obi-Wan would hear or feel through their bond. He needed release and he needed it now. After he had accepted this, Anakin let himself fall on the bed and leaned with his back against the bed rail. No sooner had he opened his trousers than his erection jumped free, so he closed his right hand around it and began masturbating with his eyes closed. Warmly the first drops of precome ran over his fingers and his cock pulsed with desire, but no matter how hard he pumped his length, it was simply not enough to reach his climax. The pressure inside him got worse and worse and his testicles were bouncing like balls, but he just couldn't come. 

A sob built up inside him as he realized that there was only one way he could find fulfillment and he made sure he had closed his side of their connection before he got up and walked over to the closet. There, in the furthest corner, underneath pitted leggings and undersized tunics, he had hidden the last towel that had escaped Obi-Wan's cleanup. Anakin's face burned with shame when he sat down on the bed with the towel and pressed his nose deeply into the cloth. The smell was faint, no comparison with that of the Omega in the chambers of the chancellor, which had hit him like a sledgehammer, but still it served the purpose. 

Fuck, from the scent alone the knot on Anakin's cock swelled so strongly that it was almost painful to touch and suddenly the pictures appeared completely by themselves before his inner eye. Obi-Wan, how he had smiled at him when Anakin had made him waffles. His face, when he had sat before him during the meditation. His slightly opened lips, which he had wanted to kiss so badly. The feeling of his knees, which touched Anakin's legs. His warm hands in his. Anakins breath became laboured, as he came close and his fingers sped up in ever faster movements. The Alpha in him growled demandingly as he spilled his load into his hand with a trembling that seemed to seize his whole body, while in his mind he saw the moment when he had pressed his nose into Obi-Wan's neck. His body shot his genetic material out in white splashes until he had nothing more to give and he floated in the aftershocks of his climax with closed eyes. 

Only as he came down from his high did reality sink in. He heard Obi-Wans worried voice through the door and felt his compassion pressed against his shields. Ashamed, he put the towel aside. By the Force, what had he done? Why had he thought of his Master again and not of the little Omega who had triggered the event? Even his Alpha gene couldn't be an excuse for that. It was immoral and reprehensible that he felt this way. Tears burnt in Anakins eyes. It seemed both his body and mind had conspired against him. He wanted Obi-Wan and no other Omega, that was certain. As much as he wanted to try to suppress his instincts and stand by his word, he knew already that it was hopeless. 

He was lost.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the lovely feedback. It means the world to me.  
> I have to confess I had no clue who else was a Padawan in Anakin's Padawan days, so I had to improvise and meddle with the timeline, but it's not that bad, because it doesn't matter in later chapters. Hope you enjoy reading the next chapter and please let me know what you think about it ;-)

Never in his life had Anakin been so grateful to be allowed to leave his room. The last two days had probably been the strangest of his life. On the one hand he had never jerked off so often and on the other hand he had had the feeling that he was about to climb up the walls if he couldn't move at last. When the symptoms finally subsided, he was so relieved that he could have cried. Nevertheless, it had taken him further agonizing hours until he could finally convince Obi-Wan that he had finished his first rut and he could let him out of his room without any danger. He had to give his Master credits for not pulling a face when he finally turned the key around to let him out, although Anakin was sure that he had to stink of spilled bodily fluids. Anakin himself couldn't tell how dirty he felt, so his first way led him first into the bathroom where he took an extensive shower before he appeared in fresh clothes in the kitchen to take a look inside the refrigerator. Though Obi-Wan had provided him with enough food and drink during the last days by regularly unlocking the door and pushing a tray with the meals into the room, Anakin had been too aroused to eat most of the time, so he felt so starved that he thought he could devour the complete contents of the refrigerator at once. 

Gratefully he noted that Obi-Wan had even cooked his favourite meal, and that although his Master had spent most of the time in front of his door and had kept him company, why he seemed to have slept almost as poorly as Anakin when he sat opposite him at the dining table. "It pleases me to see that you have found your appetite again," he let his Padawan know. "That is a good sign." Even if he didn't say it, Anakin could feel at the same time how relieved Obi-Wan was that they could sit here together again without his apprentice looking at him as if he wanted to devour him with skin and hair.

"You don't have to worry about my appetite, Master," the young Padawan said with his mouth full as he scooped the next course onto his plate. "I feel like I could eat a Bantha."

Normally, Obi-Wan would have rebuked him for his lack of table manners, but given the situation, he overlooked it for once, too relieved to be really angry with his apprentice. "Then eat as much as you like. You need it," he replied with a mild smile before turning back to his datapad. 

The last days he had spent almost exclusively with reading, since he had refused to go to the lessons and leave Anakin alone. Although it was not right of course, Obi-Wan had not told the council anything about Anakin's rut and the events which had led to it. He knew he should have done it, but he simply could not. Too great was the fear of giving them another reason to reconsider their decision. So he had simply called in his Padawan and himself sick. Since they shared the same food, a rotten stomach was the most plausible explanation and because this was nothing serious, it also saved them from having to seek clarification from the healers of the temple. Nevertheless it had been risky to conceal Anakins condition. If the situation had got out of control, it could have ended badly. Obi-Wan was all the more relieved that they had brought these critical days well behind themselves without any help.

"Do you feel able to continue with your training again?" Obi-Wan asked after Anakin had emptied a third plate before leaning back in his chair apparently saturated.

"If you don't want to suggest that I practice meditation now, I'm ready," Anakin returned with a broad grin.

Emphasizing slowly Obi-Wan put the datapad back on the table before he replied: "Even if your meditation techniques still leave much to be desired, I rather thought of a little training with the lightsaber.“

Just as he had expected, his Padawan was on his feet before he had even finished the sentence. "As if I would ever say no to that."

XXXXXX

When they reached the sparing hall, two other Padawans were already training there, while their Masters were standing at a distance, correcting their posture or giving advices on the different attack and defence techniques. Although Anakin would have preferred to train with his Master, Obi-Wan insisted that his apprentice first trained with the two Padawans while he talked to Master Mundi and Master Unduli, so that Anakin had to give in for better or worse. The single fights were hardly more than a warm-up program for him, because it took less than five minutes until he had disarmed first Barriss Offee and then Quinlan Vos. Even when they tried it thereupon in twos against him, they stood not really a chance against him, so that Anakin almost got the impression that they were glad when their Masters broke off the fight and left the hall with their protégés.

"It looks like you'll have to fight me after all, old man," Anakin teased his Master when no other opponent was left.

"With a too tall youngling like you, I'll certainly be able to cope," Obi-Wan returned with a grin before he took off his robe and positioned himself against his Padawan, dressed only in tunic and leggings.

"This youngling will make you fear," Anakin returned confidently.

Obi-Wan bowed his head in disdain for so much hubris. "We'll see about that."

They lurked each other without one of them daring to start the fight and Anakin grinned full of anticipation before he began to attack without warning. Obi-Wan smiled narrowly as he absorbed the blow without effort and their bond vibrated with tense expectation while they circled each other like in a silent dance. By the Force, Anakin loved to train with Obi-Wan. No other Master was so graceful and at the same time so powerful in his style. Even if Anakin preferred the more aggressive Ataru to the defensive Soresu practiced by his Master, they harmonized perfectly with each other when fighting. Anakin used his attacks like pinpricks, which Obi-Wan avoided again and again skillfully or parried them, only to start an attack on his own. Within shortest time they had forgotten everything around them. The looks on the other one fixed, they faded out everything else. Nothing outside their field of vision seemed to exist anymore. There were only the two of them. The smooth movements of their bodies, the fast beating of their hearts, the fiery clash of their blades. 

Anakin felt the sweat run down his back, but it didn't bother him. On the contrary, it was a welcome feeling to finally be able to move his body again after he had spent the last days more or less lying on his back with his cock in his hand. For a long time he had not felt as alive as he did now. The muscles in his arm were burning when another blow hit his lightsaber and made it vibrate so strongly that the pain went up to his shoulder. Nevertheless Anakin gritted his teeth triumphantly when he saw that his Master was not better. Just like he himself, Obi-Wan gasped with effort and he was almost bathed in sweat. The cheeks coloured in a marvellous red, a wet drop ran down from the temple into his beard, but he grinned, while their lightsabers wedged together hissing.

"Will you give up?" he asked his apprentice, pressing against his defence with all his might.

"Why should I, now that I finally have you exactly where I wanted you?" Anakin returned with raised eyebrows. 

"Oh, and where would that be?" Obi-Wan replied playfully.

"Right here." Without warning Anakin lowered his lightsaber and took a step back, so that his Master, who had shifted his whole weight forward, stumbled. His young Padawan used this circumstance and hooked skillfully with his foot behind his supporting leg, which brought Obi-Wan completely out of balance and let him fall forward on the mat. It wasn't a hard fall, but it still took Obi-Wan a moment to realize what had happened. He had taken to Anakin's tactics like an immature youngling. A fact that should have annoyed him, but instead Obi-Wan felt pride for his Padawan, who had gained the victory by conscious action and not by pure strength. 

Therefore he smiled when his apprentice towered over him clearly self-satisfied and he sent a wave of warmth and affection through their bond, which Anakin answered with a grateful beam. "You have done well, my Padawan," Obi-Wan let him know before he deactivated his lightsaber and rolled to the side. "You're making real progress."

"Thank you, Master," Anakin replied with a distinct hint of complacency in his voice. "I have the best teacher." In a gesture of comradeship, he offered his Master a hand to help him up, and Obi-Wan gratefully accepted, but the strength Anakin used to pull him up was so strong that Obi-Wan staggered straight into his arms. Involuntarily the older one caught his weight, supporting himself with the hand at Anakin's chest, nevertheless they were very close at one instant. Obi-Wan could feel the moisture of Anakin's tunic at his fingers and his heart beating under the fabric. Anakin's face was so close to the hair of his Master that he felt the wetness at his cheek. For a split second he allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of Obi-Wan in his arms and wished to bury his face in his wet strands. His pulse raced and he was sure that his master felt the same. The heat between them became unbearable, then Obi-Wan pushed away from him and escaped his grip.

The joyful expression of just a moment ago had disappeared, instead, his face looked tortured as he retreated and hurriedly collected his things before he left with a mumbled excuse. Anakin cursed inwardly while he looked after him and discovered that they were not alone any longer. With an expression of clear displeasure Barriss Offee and Quinlan Vos looked over to him, before they left the hall again quietly talking to each other. Quivering with rage and with shame Anakin lowered his gaze. Again he had destroyed a wonderful moment between them and this time there had even been witnesses for it. It could hardly become worse.

XXXXXX

After an extremely tense evening, in which Obi-Wan had avoided him for the most part and had withdrawn early, as well as a restless night, in which Anakin had tormented himself again with self-reproaches, he had fled from their quarters the next morning right after breakfast and was now on his way to a lesson with Master Windu, when he suddenly heard his name in the corridor. He was still too far away to understand what it was all about, but when he reached a corner, he could clearly hear Quinlan's voice, who seemed to speak about yesterday's incident. " ... you should have seen the way they clung to eachother. Disgusting, almost like two animals. I can still understand why the council is training an Alpha, after all his aggression and strength can be an advantage to the order in battle, but why on earth was Kenobi allowed to become a Jedi? He should have joined the Agricorps where he belongs. The only thing Omegas are good for except planting is spreading their legs for an Alpha..."

He didn't get any further, because at that moment Anakin saw red. Everything blurred in a whirlpool of rage and the urge to beat this pompous Beta so badly that he could never say anything so horrible about his Master again. They could complain about him as much as they wanted, that didn't hurt Anakin, but not about Obi-Wan. His Master didn't deserve that. He was the best, the most perfect Master Anakin could have wished for and if some stupid Padawan didn't understand this, Anakin would beat it into him until he would never dare to open his mouth again. 

What happened then, he could not say later. All he knew was that he only got to his sences again when a crowd had formed around them and he was held back by Master Windu and Master Fisto while Quinlan lay bleeding on the ground and stared hatefully up to him. But even then Anakin was still so upset that he was unable to clarify the situation to the Masters. Instead they had to lead him away holding his arms firmly, whereby he still resisted and cursed violently and brought him temporarily into one of the meditation rooms until they had fetched his Master. Trembling with rage Anakin went up and down in the room while he tried to release his emotions into the Force as he had learned to do, but he just couldn't succeed. In his head he heard Quinlan's mean words again and again, so that Anakins closed his fists so firmly that the fingernails cut into his palms and the knuckles came out white.

When Obi-Wan finally arrived, Anakin had calmed down at least so far that he could sit down, but still he trembled from his boiling emotions. Obi-Wan's face was serious when he approached his apprentice, but he radiated no fear when he squatted down next to Anakin on the ground and took one of his hands anxiously into his own. Only now did the young Padawan notice that the skin on his knuckles had split open, because of how hard he had beaten Quinlan. But he wasn't sorry, on the contrary, hopefully he had broken the bastard's jaw, then at least it had been worth the wound.

"What happened?" Obi-Wan asked before he looked Anakin attentively into his face.

"He talked badly about you," the boy explained tormentedly, while he projected all the pain and sorrow he felt into their bond. "Said we were like animals, and that you should not be a Jedi, and that you... that you... " No, Anakin could not bring himself to repeat what Quinlan had said about his Master. It was bad enough that one of the other Padawans thought so, but Anakin would not do his part in hurting Obi-Wan by telling him about the dirty things Quinlan had said.

But Obi-Wan seemed to already have an idea what the conversation had been about. "That I'm weak and not a real man? That an Alpha should show me my place in life? That I am only good for being impregnated and raising children? There's hardly anything I haven't heard, Anakin. It was honorable of you to try to defend me, but you still shouldn't have done it. Assaulting another Padawan is an offence the council will punish severely."

"But he deserved it!" Anakin demanded. "They must understand that.“

Obi-Wan reassured him by placing a hand on the boy's forearm, before he replied, "I'm sure Quinlan will be reprimanded for this disrespect, but that's as far as it goes."

Stunned, Anakin shook his head. "That's not fair! He has no right to speak of you like this!"

"You're right, it's not fair, but those are the rules," Obi-Wan replied resignedly. "When you are older, you will realize that there is no point in constantly fighting against the prejudices of others. You will not be able to change their opinion. The important thing is that you and I know we are not the way they think we are."

Frustrated, the young Padawan noticed tears gathering in his eyes and he blinked violently to stop himself from letting them out. "Why is it wrong, when I wish they could see it?" he asked choked. "That they realize what a great teacher you are?"

Obi-Wan smiled in a mixture of sadness and affection. "Nothing at all, my dear," he replied, laying his hand on Anakin's cheek in a tender gesture and wiping away the tear that had managed to drip down from one of his eyelashes with his thumb. "Come on, let us go to the council together and tell them your side of the story."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who waited for Palpatine, he will have an appearance in the next chapter and I promise you, his evil plan will be much more obvious then.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the feedback. I'm really excited what you think about this chapter, so please leave me a comment to let me know about your feelings :-)

It just wasn't fair. He had done nothing but defend his Master and still he was punished. Anakin was angry and he was disappointed when they left the council chamber later, even if Obi-Wan thought he had been lucky. It could have been much worse. A month of service in the archives under Jocasta Nu's watchful eyes and a ban on leaving the temple, as well as a renouncement of lightsaber training for the time being, were not the end of the world. Still, it felt that way, especially since Quinlan had actually received nothing more than an reprimand for his verbal disrespect. Probably Anakin's punishment would have been much more severe if Obi-Wan hadn't spoken with a silver tongue to the members of the council. A circumstance, which ignited Anakins anger even more. Why did his Master have to defend him? They shouldn't be on the dock. They were the victims here! But before he could do anything stupid, like saying these thoughts out loud, his Master had warned him through their connection not to interfere and had sent him reassuring impulses at the same time. And Anakin had given in with a heavy heart, no matter how hard it was for him.

Obi-Wan would have liked the work in the archives surely, but for his apprentice the sorting of old holochrons was simply boring and dull. If he had at least been allowed to let off steam in the sparring hall afterwards, but even that had been forbidden to him. Instead, he had been forced to do repeated meditations with Master Yoda. The only good thing that came with the punishment was the fact that he did not have to see Quinlan's face for the next weeks. Not that Anakin was afraid to face him again, but he couldn't guarantee that he wouldn't go for his throat if the other Padawan should dare to open his mouth. At least he could get mental comfort from his Master when Anakin sent longing impulses through their bond because of frustration and boredom. No matter what he just did and where he was, Obi-Wan always answered him with a wave of encouragement and sympathy. Though his Master was busy with his tasks that he was often away all day long, they could at least spend the evenings together. A highlight on which Anakin looked forward mostly the whole day. 

XXXXXX

If Obi-Wan was honest, he didn't like to put Anakin under the care of another Jedi, but he knew he had no other choice. The council already watched their close relationship with extreme displeasure, and the mild punishment he had negotiated was more than he had dared to dream of. Nevertheless he feared that Anakin would lose his temper again and he was not with him to prevent the worst. But he would keep to the instructions of the council and would stay away from his Padawan, in order not to make the situation even worse. However, this did not change the fact that he had a bad feeling when he received a message from Chancellor Palpatine asking him for a meeting. It wasn't the first message of this kind since the incident in his private quarters, but so far Obi-Wan had avoided following the request. He had always found excuses to reject Palpatine's request politely but firmly, but he couldn't keep doing that forever without it being interpreted as extremely rude. Even though he was reluctant, he would have to go to that meeting, but he would at least insist that they meet in Palpatine's office in the Senate to avoid any compromising situations.

The smile on Obi-Wan's lips was tense as he was led into the room by a guard where the Chancellor was already waiting for him. Palpatine's office was located at the highest point of the Senate building, giving a breathtaking view of the city from the expansive window front. In contrast to his apartment, the office had been designed much more inviting. A large desk dominated the room, on which a datapad, documents and holochrons were stacked, and a large couch with several armchairs probably served as a place for conversations in a relaxed atmosphere. 

"My dear Master Kenobi." No sooner had Obi-Wan entered the room than the chancellor stood up from his seat behind the desk and came towards him. "I was beginning to worry about you," the older man greeted the Jedi with a mild smile and extended his hand to him. 

"There is no need for this, Chancellor. I was just very... busy," Obi-Wan replied before he took the offered hand. Although he was reluctant to touch the Alpha, he could hardly refuse the gesture. At least the smell Palpatine emitted seemed to have normalized and the Alpha pheromones had decreased to a tolerable level. The circumstance somewhat reduced Obi-Wan's tension, but he remained on guard.

"I'm sure you were. It must be very exhausting to have such a ... spirited apprentice like young Skywalker under your wing," the chancellor replied pitifully after Obi-Wan had pulled his fingers back. "But let's sit down so we can talk in peace." As if to emphasize his words, Palpatine led the Jedi to the sitting area, pointing the direction with a hand on his back, obviously to direct him to the sofa, but Obi-Wan, who still remembered the unpleasant situation in the chancellor's apartment, took a seat on one of the armchairs instead. He would be lying if he said he didn't hope that Palpatine would sit down on the couch opposite him, but instead he sat down in the armchair next to Obi-Wan.

"May I offer you something to drink?" the chancellor asked politely and pointed to a crystal decanter on the table. "I have a supply of excellent Corellian brandy here."

"No, thanks," Obi-Wan refused, crossing his legs. Though he was not averse to alcohol in moderation, he would not make the mistake of dulling his senses. "If it's no trouble, I'd prefer tea." 

"Not at all." The chancellor smiled kindly before sending out a servant with the order, and a little later a tray was brought in and placed on the table in front of them. As a good host, Palpatine poured the other man a cup and handed it to Obi-Wan, who accepted it with a mumbled thank you. For a split second their fingers touched each other, but the short contact was enough to make the Jedi blush involuntarily. The chancellor acted as if he hadn't even noticed, but poured himself a generous sip of brandy instead.

An uncomfortable silence spread as Obi-Wan stirred in the teacup until he finally cleared his throat, "May I ask the reason for this meeting?"

Palpatine's face showed a look of genuine concern as he bent forward in his seat. "It is very important for me to assure you once again personally how sorry I am that my gift has led to such an unpleasant situation. I only wanted to help, but it seems I have caused you unnecessary trouble."

Obi-Wan wanted to believe him. He really did, but he couldn't forget the look in the chancellor's eyes when Anakin faced the other Omega. Nevertheless, he forced himself to reply neutrally. "I appreciate your concern, but you can rest assured. No harm has come to me or Anakin."

"Thank heavens," Palpatine breathed out, before flatteringly adding, "young Skywalker is lucky to have a Master like you."

"I can assure you it's a two-way street," Obi-Wan refused the compliment, a warm feeling flowing through his mind as he thought of Anakin. "I would not wish for another apprentice."

For a moment, it was almost as if the chancellor could read his thoughts and a dark expression crossed his features before he sat up straighter and put a hand on Obi-Wan's forearm in a confidential gesture. "Of course, of course, I just want you to know that you can confide in me anytime." 

The Jedi forced himself not to flinch at the touch, but his body stiffened involuntarily as he returned, "Thank you for the offer. That's very generous, Chancellor."

"Isn't that what friends do, Master Kenobi?" Palpatine asked in a sweetish tone. "Tell each other their problems?"

Friends, was that them? Sometimes Obi-Wan wasn't sure if he even knew what it felt like to have somebody he could call a 'friend'. Though he was really fond of Anakin, he was his Padawan and there couldn't be anymore between them. When he thought about it, he didn't have a single real friend among the Jedi. He had spent his whole life among the members of the order, but he had always remained an outsider. Still, he was careful to accept the chancellor's offer. "You are right, but I am obliged by my position in the Jedi order to remain silent about many subjects," he reluctantly agreed with the Chancellor. "Nevertheless, I am honored that you place your trust in me."

With a jovial glow, Palpatine's hand changed places and patted his thigh instead, but before Obi-Wan could protest, the chancellor had already retracted his fingers. "My dear Master Kenobi, a man with your skills is no doubt accustomed to basking in the confidence placed in him."

Against his will, the other man's words fed the pain that had plagued Obi-Wan for so long. He thought of the council members who had doubted him all his life. His master, who had always made him feel as if he was waiting for him to fail. Of the other Jedi who, despite his successes, never saw him as an equal, and his heart grew heavy.

"Trust is a rare commodity, even among Jedi," he quietly returned, his eyes fixed on the tea in his hand.

With an empathic sigh, the chancellor leaned a little closer. "I'm sorry to hear that, but I repeat, you can trust me."

Obi-Wan smiled weakly, then he put his cup down on the table. "I may come back to this, but now I have to go."

Surprisingly, Palpatine didn't try to persuade him to stay this time. Instead, he was already on his feet when Obi-Wan rose. "Of course. I wish you much strength and please convey my greetings to your apprentice," the chancellor said warmly, his hand pressing Obi-Wan's shoulder in a consoling gesture as he left.

As discreetly as he could, Obi-Wan escaped his grip before he lowered his head in an implied bow. "I will. Goodbye, Chancellor."

Palpatine smiled narrowly before he, too, bit him farewell. "Goodbye, my dear Master Kenobi."

XXXXXX

Although he hadn't been gone for more than a few hours, Obi-Wan was glad when he returned to the temple. The thoughts whirled in his head and he just couldn't make any sense of the chancellor's behavior. In fact Palpatine had acted rather strangely. Should he really mean it when he offered him friendship, or was there an ulterior motive behind all this that Obi-Wan hadn't deciphered yet? Of course, the senate had long wanted the support of the Jedi, but the chancellor hadn't made any effort to question him about the council's actions. Not that Obi-Wan could have helped him with that. He himself was probably the last person in the temple the other Jedi would tell about their decisions. Deep in thought, Obi-Wan went to their quarters and entered the code for the opening mechanism. It surprised him when he heard the familiar clatter of dishes from the kitchen, which told him that Anakin had already returned from his work in the archives. Obviously it was later than he had assumed.

"Master, you come at the right moment," his Padawan let him know with a grin when Obi-Wan stepped into his field of vision. "The fried Nuna legs are almost done, and..." Irritated, Anakin broke off and his nostrils flared as the smell hit him, which enveloped his Master like a cloud. The smell of an Alpha, Palpatine's smell and it stuck to Obi-Wan almost everywhere. In a fraction of a second Anakin dropped the pot he had held in his hands so that it fell into the sink with a rattling sound and closed the distance to his Master. His pupils were so huge that his blue eyes seemed almost black and his face was distorted with rage as he sucked in the disgusting stench of the foreign pheromones.

"You were with him," Anakin rumbled darkly. "What has he done to you?“

"Calm down, the chancellor and I were just talking," Obi-Wan returned defensively before he made an attempt to push himself past his apprentice into the direction of the bathroom. If Anakin reacted so aggressively to his scent, it was probably better if he took a shower and changed his clothes.

"Liar!" the young Padawan hissed while he grabbed Obi-Wan by the upper arms and held him tight. "I can smell him all over you."

The bond between them trembled like a tornado of feelings emanating from the younger one and Obi-Wan did his best to send back calming impulses, but he could feel Anakin fending off his efforts like they were disturbing insects. "Anakin, enough!" his master rebuked him, whereby he tried to free himself from the grip of his apprentice. "Let me go. You are out of control."

But Anakin held him tight while he flooded their bond with his negative emotions. "Not until you tell me the truth," he demanded threateningly.

"There is nothing to say, and now let go of my arms." Obi-Wan ordered him with all the authority he could muster. 

"No!“ The push Anakin gave him came rather unexpected, therefore Obi-Wan staggered backwards. "He can touch you, but I can't?“

The boy's eyes glistened dangerously, and the smell that came from him was filled with aggression and jealousy. As much as Obi-Wan tried to get through to him, it was as if he ran into a wall. Neither with his voice nor with his impulses through their bond he seemed to reach his apprentice. "That's enough! This is madness and you know it! You are not yourself," he tried to bring Anakin to his senses, while at the same time backing away from him, but his Padawan didn't let him out of his sight but followed him like a hunter did with his prey.

"That's who I am and I should have been myself much sooner," Anakin returned darkly before he gave Obi-Wan another push and this time his Master didn't manage to catch himself but fell backwards to the ground with a broken cry. Immediately Anakin was over him and tried to hold him down but Obi-Wan didn't make it that easy for him. In fact he fought desperately although he knew it was useless. Anakin was no longer a child. Despite his age he was bigger and stronger than his Omega Master and when Obi-Wan tried to reach his belt, he was thrown around by Anakin like a doll. With a growl he turned his Master on the belly and held him down with his weight. Roughly he grasped Obi-Wan's wrists with his fingers and held them over his head, while he knelt on his thighs to keep him from moving, so that the pain shot into Obi-Wan's legs and he had to hold back a moan.

Good Force, help me...

The panic squeezed his chest so tightly that Obi-Wan felt he had to suffocate, yet he didn't stop fighting his apprentice. "Let go of me! Let go of me immediately!" he shouted, even though by now, there was more desperation than command in his voice, but Anakin gave no answer. Instead he began to scent every place where Palpatine had had his hands on Obi-Wan, whereby the growl in his chest was so low that it made the hair on Obi-Wan's neck stand up in fear. There was no longer any consciousness in the actions of his Padawan, only the primal instinct of an Alpha who felt deprived of his possessions. Completly out of his senses, he covered Obi-Wan's body with his own so that his master could clearly feel the boy's arousal at his backside, then he pressed his nose into Obi-Wan's neck. 

Oh, no. 

No. 

No. 

No. 

Absolutly no way. 

This couldn't happen.

"You don't want to do this. Believe me, you really don't want to do this." Obi-Wan almost begged in fear, but his words fell on deaf ears. Again Anakin growled deep in his throat, then Obi-Wan felt a mouth on his skin. "Please, don't do this." But it was already too late. Only a moment later Anakin sank his teeth into the place over his scent glands powerfully, so that Obi-Wan cried out in pain. His whole body shook and trembled in Anakins grip and he gasped so hard he thought he would pass out. Cold sweat ran down Obi-Wan's forehead while Anakin bit so hard that his skin broke and the blood ran into the mouth of his Padawan. Mineminemine, radiated Anakin throuh their bond and Obi-Wan's resistance weakened immediatly. The realization that there was nothing he could do anymore left him cold and terrified. The mating bond between them was already sealed. What was supposed to be a connection of love and trust, had been a violation of his entire being. They were now mated, even though it had been by force. Gracious Force, they were doomed. The thought alone brought tears to Obi-Wan's eyes and he did not have the strength anymore to hold them back. Silently the first salty drops ran over his cheeks and only the sound of his sobbing brought Anakin finally out of his trance.

"Master..." His voice was as broken as Obi-Wan felt when he let go of him right away. But still Obi-Wan didn't move. He just couldn't, but lay down completly crushed. Pure horror filled their connection, where previously affection and understanding had been and panic and shame stood written in his eyes, when Anakin looked at the bite on Obi-Wan's neck. The marks were clearly to be seen and still some red drops ran from the wounds, he had inflicted. Anakin knew immediately that he had done something terrible. Since the day when Qui-Gon had been killed, he had not seen Obi-Wan cry anymore and even then it had been silent tears in contrast to the heart breaking sobs that could be heard now. "Master," he whispered pleadingly. "Please, don't cry. I am so sorry. I did not want this. I was not myself. I... are you all right?" 

Anakin desperatly wanted to touch him, hold him tight and dry his tears, but he was afraid that Obi-Wan would flinch away if he tried. So he just sat there and pushed his comfort through their bond, even though everything he got in return was distress and hurt. Force, he knew he had fucked up, but he was so scared. All he wanted right now was his Master to tell him that he was okay. That he didn't hate him. That it wasn't that bad. That they would manage like they had before, but Obi-Wan just didn't talk to him.

With his back to his Padawan, he pushed himself up until he could sit and reached for his belt as he continued to tremble violently all over. His body, his soul, his whole being seemed to consist only of hurt and pain and Obi-Wan couldn't stop the sobbing that rose again and again in him while Anakin tried his best to apologize further. "I don't know what got into me. I was out of my mind, but his smell completely..."

In a fraction of a second Obi-Wan whirled around and pressed a syringe through the trousers into the thigh of his apprentice and Anakin froze. Completely surprised he looked down at himself, before his eyes found Obi-Wan's face, which was still covered in tears. Uncertainly he lifted his hand, as if he wanted to wipe away the drops, but his fingers reached into the void, then his eyes became glassy and he collapsed unconsciously in himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me and keep in mind that it really isn't Anakins fault. He loves Obi-Wan and would never hurt him on purpose. So any guess what will happen next? Will Anakin be able to make up for this and will Obi-Wan forgive him for what he did? And how will the council react to the news? There will be more heartbreaking moments that's for sure ...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers,
> 
> I know I already told you how awesome you are, but I will gladly repeat myself. Your feedback is amazing and it's inspiring me each time anew. Thank you so much guys.  
> The last chapter was really painful to write because letting Anakin hurt Obi-Wan was the worst thing that could happen. So let's see how the council will take the news and how they face the consequences of their forced mating bond.

Obi-Wan shivered as he felt the watchful eyes of each council member on him. The bite marks in his neck were still burning, even though they no longer bled. The shock of what he had experienced hadn't subsided completely yet, although he knew that Anakin was now locked up in a separate chamber of the temple in case he would wake up, but according to Obi-Wan's calculation this wouldn't happen in the next hours. The sedative he had given him had been strong enough to keep him out until the Council had made a decision on his whereabouts. Nevertheless they could not take too much time. From minute to minute Obi-Wan noticed more clearly how he lost the fight against his body. It was inevitable, the freshly sealed mating bond between Anakin and himself would trigger his heat within shortest time. He could already feel the warmth that made his skin tingle and the pulling in his stomach, both signs that the beginning was imminent. 

The urge to seek safety, to withdraw and to mate with his partner became stronger and stronger. His body did not care that the bond had not been made voluntarily. It wanted to give in, submit to Anakin and let himself be taken by him, even if Obi-Wan started to panic at the thought of it. That wouldn't happen. No way. It would destroy everything that had ever been between him and Anakin. Besides, the Jedi would never tolerate a mating bond among their own kind. It went against everything they believed in. That it was a bond between a Master and his underage Padawan only made things worse.

"Exclude Padawan Skywalker from the order we must," Master Yoda said at this moment, receiving murmurs of approval from the other council members.

"His uncontrollability has always been a problem," Master Mundi affirmed. "The Alpha gene is just too strong in him to be a true Jedi."

"I can't agree with that," Obi-Wan intervened, noting with horror how his voice trembled. "Anakin has made enormous progress. To exclude him would be a big mistake. I take full responsibility for his behavior. He's not a danger to anyone but me, and it was my fault he got out of control."

"I don't think you're in any condition to judge him objectively at the moment," Master Windu replied with a disapproving look at Obi-Wan's pitiful condition. "Your point of view is affected by your hormones."

Involuntarily, Obi-Wan tightened up before giving back as firmly as possible: "It may be that my control is fading, but to make a decision without having included my judgement as his Master would be against the Code.“

"So what do you suggest?" Master Mundi asked.

"I ask you to take my Padawan for the duration of my ... indispotion as far away from Coruscant as possible to reduce the effect and postpone the final decision on his whereabouts until I'm able to attend a council meeting again," Obi-Wan stated, hoping he was successful.

Once again there was unrest among the council members present, then they all turned to Master Yoda. "Granted your request is, Obi-Wan," the aged Jedi Master decided after a moment's silence. "Preparing a ship for a mission in the Middle Rim Master Fisto at this moment is. Accompany him there your Padawan will."

Relieved, Obi-Wan tilted his head. "Thank you, Master Yoda."

Obi-Wan did his best not to make it look like he was fleeing the council chamber, but there was something hurried about his steps as he walked down the corridors to his quarters. His cheeks burned not only from the heat boiling inside him, but also from shame as he noticed the looks of the Jedi who crossed his path and who could most likely smell what was happening to him. Even the scent blockers he wore could no longer mask the pheromones that were now coming from him and he was lucky that it was only Betas who lived in the temple. Mating bond or not, any Alpha who would have met him would have had no choice but to throw him on the ground and take him here and now.

And the problem was that Obi-Wan would even have let him do so in his present condition. 

When he finally reached his quarters, he felt as if he was about to burn. Impatiently, he hammered the code for the opening mechanism into the panel before the door slid open and let him inside, and as soon as it closed behind him, he carefully locked it again. No one should enter these rooms for the next few days. He wouldn't allow it. No one should see him like this. Not until it was over. 

Without thinking Obi-Wan took the blankets and pillows from the couch in the living area and carried them to his bedroom, but when he passed the door of Anakin's room he hesitantly stopped. The urge that came over him was humiliating, primitive and under normal circumstances, Obi-Wan wouldn't even have considered giving in to it, but he knew instinctively that it would make the next days a little easier for him if he just accepted it. With a sigh he opened the door and stepped inside the room, immediately caught by the smell of Alpha, of his mate, which surrounded him and made his body wet and willing so that he could already feel the slick that was forming at his entrance. Nevertheless Obi-Wan resisted the urge to lie down in Anakin's bed and to dirty it with the testimonies of his desire, instead he just took a T-Shirt which had been carelessly thrown on the floor and which Anakin used for sleeping and took it with him before he left the room again.

In his own bedroom, Obi-Wan arranged the blankets and pillows in his bed as he saw fit, then he took off his robes, tunics and undergarments and lay down in the middle of his self-made nest. Not long ago, he had thought that he was now above such baser instincts, but his Omega gene just proved him wrong. A sob escaped him as he grasped his erection with his right hand and began to stroke it while he felt involuntarily reminded of his youth. A flashback to the time when he had spent his fertile days each time lonely and desperate. Never again had he wanted to feel as miserable as he did then, had worked harder than any other Padawan of his generation, but a small bite had ruined everything today. His last clear thought was for his Padawan, who was now hopefully on his way to the Middle Rim and Obi-Wan prayed that the distance was enough to soften the impulses that would inevitably reach him through their mating bond. Then his other hand brought Anakins T-Shirt to his face, he breathed in the Alpha scent deeply and surrendered to his instincts.

XXXXXX

Restlessly Anakin went up and down in the cabin of the freighter. His heartbeat thundered so loud in his ears that he could hardly hear his own thoughts and his blood pumped through his body so fast that he was already dizzy. By the Force, he was about to go mad. He had to get out of here, wherever he was. He had to find Obi-Wan, whose desire he felt vibrating so hot and strong through their bond as if it was his own. The Alpha gene in him roared with rage that he could not be with him. His instinct knew that it was his job to satisfy his mate's desire. To protect his Omega, to unite with him and fill him with his seed. 

'But he is not just any Omega,' his consciousness whispered to him. "He is your master, too.“

His master, whom he had violated to force him into this bond. The man he loved. The only person he really cared about. Shame joined the arousal that burned in his veins and made him bang his fists against the durasteel wall in frustration. He would never forget the look from Obi-Wan's eyes when he had rammed the syringe into his thigh. The panic and desperation in them would accompany him for the rest of his life. That's why he had to go to him. He needed to appologize, had to make amends, show him he could be a good Alpha. That he would take care of him. Never again would he allow anyone to get even close to him. He would love him and give him what he needed. His body and his soul.

But to do so, he had to get the fuck out of here!

XXXXXX

The first thing Obi-Wan saw when he opened his eyes was the reddish light of a setting sun shining in through the window, turning the white of the blanket into an orange-red. He felt weak and his limbs trembled and the fire of his heat still burnt within his skin, but in the meantime it was more the burning of a bonfire than the wildfire that had raged within him at the beginning. A sign that the worst was already over. Thanks to the Force. As he moved his arm, he felt a pinch, so he looked at the spot in confusion and discovered the tube of an infusion which was stuck with a needle in the crook of his arm. Frowning, Obi-Wan looked around. Obviously he was not in his own quarters, but in the healing chambers of the temple, but by the Force, how had he come here?

As if she had heard his thoughts, the door opened at that moment and Master Vokara Che came in. The Twi'lek healer's face showed an expression of mild concern as she approached his bed and checked the temperature on his forehead with her hand.

"It's good to see that you're feeling better, Master Kenobi," she finally greeted him friendly after she had pulled back her fingers.

"Thank you, Master, but how did I get here?" he asked and his own voice sounded strange in his ears. He sounded hoarse, as if he had been screaming for hours, but maybe he had. In any case, he could not rule it out with certainty. The last thing he remembered was that he was laying in bed with Anakin's T-shirt, after that his befogged brain had caught only shreds of desire and shame and lust and despair and arousal and loneliness.

"Your Padawan felt it even in the Middle Rim when you fainted and screamed bloody murder on the Exodus until the council agreed to send Master Plo Koon to check on you since you didn't answer your commlink or the messages on the datapad. He had to break the door of your quarters when he received no answer from you, and the condition in which he found you was so alarming that you were brought here immediately," the healer explained before looking him in the eyes seriously. "Master Kenobi, you were extremely dehydrated. You probably hadn't eaten or drunk anything for three days until your body collapsed from exhaustion. I think you know that especially during your heat, it is more important than ever that you drink enough fluids."

Obi-Wan felt like a scolded youngling at the healer's words and he could only hope that the warmth rising up his cheeks was not noticeable any further because of his condition. "Yes, I know."

"Then why by the Force, did you almost die of thirst?" she said to him.

"I don't know," Obi-Wan confessed. He could not remember feeling thirst or hunger, but that was not really unusual during a heat. Normally it was the duty of a partner to ensure that an Omega remained nutrished during this time of his cycle, and although he could blame him for many things, Qui-Gon had always provided him with food and water during his heats in his youth. This had been the first time he had really and truly been alone and he almost paid for it with his life.

Worried Vokara Che shook her head before she checked his infusion and replied, "Thanks to the Force, your heat is almost over now and until then, you stay here.“

The urge to be allowed to return to his quarters and to hide himself in the safety of his nest was so strong that Obi-Wan already had a reply on his tongue, but in this moment the door opened again and Master Windu entered the room, so that he finally swallowed the words down. Great, if Obi-Wan in his present state definitely didn't want to see someone, it was Windu who made him feel like no other how little he trusted Obi-Wan.

Nevertheless, Obi-Wan forced himself to greet the Jedi Master politely while Vokara Che retreated to allow the two men to talk in private, but not without telling Windu to keep the conversation short. "Master Windu." In the hint of a bow, Obi-Wan tilted his head after the door behind the healer had closed.

"Master Kenobi," Windu returned the greeting with a nod before he sat down on the chair next to Obi-Wan's bed. The displeasure was clearly written on his face while he looked at the other Jedi and Obi-Wan didn't have to guess what exactly he saw: The trembling of his hands, the drops of sweat on his forehead and the unnatural glow in his eyes were clear enough to see and he did not have to wait long before Windu openly expressed his disgust at the signs of this alleged weakness: "Look at you, years of training and yet you are no different from any other Omega at the moment, reduced to your baser instincts. Your Master would be so incredibly disappointed in you.“

"It wouldn't be a surprise. Qui-Gon had never tried to disguese his negative feelings for me," Obi-Wan replied harshly. Nevertheless he felt the verbal low blow clearly in his stomach.

But if he had thought that that was all the other Jedi had to say, he had been mistaken. Windu was not yet finished attacking him. "Where is your much-vaunted control now, Kenobi? For days your Padawan has been ravaging his cabin in a republic freighter to get to you at all costs and we can't keep him away forever. What will you do when he returns?"

"I don't know," Obi-Wan confessed quietly. Oh Anakin … Obviously even the distance couldn't weaken their bond. Nevertheless, Obi-Wan was glad that he was at least so far away that he couldn't fight his way towards him. He had not yet had time to think about how to proceed. First of all, he had wanted to get over with this kriffing heat.

Angrily, Windu pursed his lips. "You realize that this mating bond must be broken?"

"Yes, I am aware of that." It should never have come to this from the beginning, but still the thought of ending the bond didn't fill Obi-Wan with the relief he was supposed to feel.

Windu just nodded. "Good. And I hope you're also aware that under the circumstances, it's out of the question to keep Skywalker as your Padawan.“

Obi-Wan felt like he was choking, yet he managed to breathe out somehow: "I know." Just the idea to hand Anakin over to another Master caused him almost physical pain. He didn't want to lose him and yet Obi-Wan knew he had no choice. It was what was best for Anakin, Obi-Wan told himself. He needed a strong Master to support him on his way of becoming a Jedi Knight, not one to lure out his primitive instincts. As an Omega, his Master would always be a burden to him. He had to give up his Padawan, as hard as it was for him.

"Good," Windu repeated, then he stood up. "I just wanted to make sure you'd draw your consequences from what had happened." Without another word the Jedi Master walked out of the healing chambers and Obi-Wan was left heartbroken behind. Although the desire of his heat still raged in his body, the exchange of words with Windu had cleared his mind to such an extent that he could think freely again.

No matter what had happened between Anakin and himself, it was not the fault of his Padawan. Palpatine had lured them into a trap and Obi-Wan had only understood his intenstions when it was already too late. Anakin was as much a victim of this as he was, but the problem was that Obi-Wan had no proof that the chancellor had done it on purpose. Apparently Palpatine wanted to separate them and he didn't recoil from harming Anakin, maybe to have Obi-Wan for himself? He was quite capable of it, although Obi-Wan would never submit to Palpatine's plans. But Obi-Wan would not allow Anakin to be excluded from the order either. If the chancellor thought he would stand idly by while his Padawan had to pay for things beyond his control, he had miscalculated thoroughly. That would never happen. He would stay out of reach for the chancellor and he would make sure that Anakin had nothing to fear from Palpatine or the prejudices of the other Jedi. It was important that he could finish his training, even if it was under another Master. 

A plan began to take shape in Obi-Wan's mind. A plan that his Padawan would definitely not like, but he wasn't here to stop him. It would be a really big sacrifice, but he would take it on himself anyway. 

Because he did it for Anakin.

XXXXXX

When Obi-Wan stood before the council this time he felt much better than during their last meeting. Although he had lost at least a few pounds in the last days and looked pale and sleep deprived, an examination in the morning had proven that his heat was over. He had then been discharged from the healing chambers and returned to his quarters, where he had showered and put on a fresh robe, before he had asked the council for a meeting, and the request had been granted immediately. Now he stood there, filled with a strange calmness, although what he was about to do would change his life completely. He had released all his fears and negative feelings into the Force before this hearing, so that he could return the look of the council members without fear. It would be the last time he stood before them like that anyway.

"A decision about Skywalker's fate we must make," Master Yoda began before addressing Obi-Wan directly. "To keep him in the order you want?"

"Yes, I do," Obi-Wan replied immediately. "He has great potential and I firmly believe he is the Chosen One Master Jinn saw in him."

"But your padawan he cannot stay," Yoda held out to him. "And the mating bond be broken it must."

Obi-Wan nodded his head. "I am aware of this and I accept it because I too have come to a decision. I realized that I made a mistake by leaving my predetermined path and wanting to be a Jedi Knight. Therefore, I will release Anakin and leave the order to join the Agricorps where I belong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hands up if you have guessed this outcome! What do you think, will Obi-Wan really leave the order and how will Anakin react when he returns to Coruscant?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, my dear readers, for the amazing feedback. I'm sorry Anakin and Obi-Wan are going through so much pain, but it won't be like that forever. Just hang on a little longer, okay? :-)

"Where is he? Where is Obi-Wan?"

It was the deep growl of an angry Alpha that came from Anakin's throat as he stormed down the freighter's ramp as soon as the ship touched the ground. Five days! For five kriffing days he had been locked in his cabin on the freighter and had felt how Obi-Wan went through the different stages of his heat without being able to get to him. A supply of food and drink had been standing ready in the cabin when he woke up and as there was a refresher connected to the room, he had not even been let out to satisfy his needs. The Alpha in him had been shouting and howling and urging him to fight his way to his Omega, but he had simply not managed to escape from the cabin. He had begged, pleaded, raved and threatened - all in vain. In the moment when his Master had fainted then, Anakin had been ready to drive his damn hands into the durasteel of the door, regardless of whether they broke thereby. He had nearly lost his mind until he had been told that Obi-Wan was safe in the halls of healing, but nobody wanted to tell him why it had come so far. 

At least somebody had actually listened to him and he had received an answer at that moment. Despite countless attempts before he hadn't been told a word about where he was and when he could finally return to the temple. Instead, they had treated him as if he had a contagious disease or as if he was some dangerous animal. Okay, maybe it also had something to do with the fact that after he woke up in the freighter he had almost attacked Master Kit Fisto and threatened to rip out the throats of all the council members if he wasn't brought back immediately. But why didn't they just understand that he couldn't help himself? That he just had to do it. That he had to see Obi-Wan. 

The moment he had felt their mating bond been broken was like someone rammed a sword into his guts. Like cutting a piece out of him alive. Furious with pain and rage, he had beaten everything in the cabin that had escaped his previous fits of raving madness, so that the skin on his knuckles burst open and he had had to sleep on the floor the next night, as the bunk lay in ruins. Nevertheless, the physical pain had hardly eased the mental one and he didn't want to imagine how much Obi-Wan had suffered. Even though their mating bond no longer existed, he could still feel his Master through their training bond, even if those feelings were weak and rather unclear due to the distance.  
Ki-Adi Mundi's self-control was good, that was the reason why he had been chosen to welcome the impetuous Padawan. Nevertheless, he could not prevent himself from flinching when he heard the dangerous undertone in the Alpha's voice. "The council awaits you, Padawan Skywalker. You will learn more there."

"No!" Anakin growled determinedly, taking another step towards Ki-Adi Mundi. His facial expression contained an unspoken threat as he glowered at the Jedi Master. "I'm not going anywhere until I know what you've done to Obi-Wan."

Ki-Adi Mundi managed to hold the Padawan's gaze as he wondered if he could dare to withhold an answer from him before finally deciding against it and replied, "Master Kenobi left the temple this morning and is on his way to the Agricorps."

"No! You can't do this!" Anakin shouted. "If you want to punish someone, punish me! It was my fault this happened. He has done nothing!“ Reflexively, the young Padawan stretched out his hands to Master Mundi as if he wanted to grab and shake him, only to change his mind at the last moment and let his arms drop down again. 

Ki-Adi Mundi almost felt sorry for the boy as he stood there, so full of anger and despair. The Force swirled around him like a tornado and the Jedi Master feared that the next words wouldn't make it any better. "The council did not send Master Kenobi there. He left voluntarily."

Anakin's rage turned to stunned silence. "No, I don't believe you. Obi-Wan would never have left the order." 'He never would have left me,' he added in his thoughts.

In a gesture of peace, Master Mundi held out his hands. "I have no reason to lie to you, Padawan."

Unwilling to believe that, Anakin sent out the Force into the Jedi Master's thoughts, but he could feel no lie. Which didn't necessarily mean Obi-Wan had gone willingly. Maybe it might have been his decision, but according to Anakin's opinion, they must have either blackmailed or forced him to take this desperate step, and if they forced Obi-Wan to do it, what would they do with him? "And what will happen to me now? What's my punishment?" he demanded to know, whereby he demonstratively crossed his arms in front of his chest. He wanted Master Mundi to see that he was not afraid of his fate. No matter what they had planned for him.

"There will be no punishment," Ki-Adi Mundi declared to his surprise. "Master Kenobi has taken full responsibility for the incident and at the same time relieved you of your training with him. You will beginn your Padawan training with Master Shaak Ti tomorrow and move into her quarters."

No. Absolutely not. Impossible. He would never accept another Master. No one could replace Obi-Wan. No one! "I don't want another master." Anakin stubbornly insisted. "I want Obi-Wan!"

Master Mundi shook his head in pity. "I'm sorry, Padawan, but that's not possible."

Anger changed to denial and desperation, and back to anger. No, Anakin was not going to settle for that. "That's not up to you. I will go and bring Obi-Wan back," he returned with determination.

"You will do nothing of the sort," Ki-Adi Mundi replied with the full authority of his status as Jedi Master. "You will return to your quarters, pack up your belongings, and report to Master Ti in the morning." 

For a long moment Anakin glared at the Master while he thought about whether he should simply try to overpower him and get into the next spaceship, but then he thought that Obi-Wan would be extremely disappointed if he let it come so far. This was not the way of a Jedi. If he attacked Master Mundi, he would probably just be thrown out of the order and then he would never get to Obi-Wan. Still, he would show the Jedi Master that he was not to be intimidated. "We'll see about that!" he finally growled, then turned away and left Ki-Adi Mundi behind.

Furiously, Anakin rushed away. He would have liked best to tear off his clothes and let them finally see the beast, they thought he was. The Alpha inside of him roared and bared his teeth and if his expression was only half as dark as he felt, it was no wonder that none of the Jedi he ran into dared to talk to him. When he finally reached their common quarters, he hammered the code so fiercely into the panel that it took him three attempts before the door finally slid aside. Without hesitation Anakin stomped in. Even without Ki-Adi Mundi's explanation he knew immediately that Obi-Wan was no longer here. Though still a quiet echo of his Force signature lingered in the rooms, Anakin could feel that Obi-Wan was moving further and further away from him with each passing moment. Nevertheless he couldn't suppress the impulse to receive certainty. He had to see with his own eyes that his Master was really gone before he could believe it, therefore Anakin crossed the rooms until he stood before Obi-Wan's bedroom. The door to the room was open, nevertheless he hesitated a moment before he entered. Since the day, when his second gender presented, he had not set a foot inside the room any more, so that it felt almost like a sacrilege to do it now. 

Anakin's first look fell on the bed, whose covers had been taken off, so that the mattress lay naked and bare under the white standard blankets. All personal things of his Master were gone. His books, the few memorabilia, which had stood on a shelf over the bed and to which he had never wanted to tell Anakin anything. Also the wardrobe was empty, when Anakin opened his doors. The robes, tunics and trousers, everything was gone. Nevertheless he could still make out the scent of his Master. The pheromones of his heat were only weakly to smell, but they were still there and made Anakin more than anything else aware that he had failed. It was his fault, only his fault Obi-Wan was gone. Although he knew that it was useless, he left the room to look into the bathroom, but here too only his own things stood in front of the mirror. Obi-Wan's razor and his other toiletteries were gone, as if they had never been there. Even the towels had been changed in his absence. Nothing had been left to him. Absolutely nothing. 

Desperately Anakin leaned his head against the door frame and closed his eyes when the realization hit him. Obi-Wan was really and truly gone and he would not come back to him. A deep pain cut into his heart and he could feel the tears rising in him, but he had no more strength to push them back. A sob built up in him as the salty drops ran down his cheeks and he had to hold on to the door frame to avoid going down. Never before had he felt so lonely and hopeless as at this moment.

For a long moment or even an eternity Anakin just stood there and cried before he pulled himself together and sent the hopelessness into the Force. No, he would not accept that. No way, he'd go to the Agricorps to get Obi-Wan back. With the council's blessing or without it. With this thought in his head he wiped the tears from his face before he went into the living room and dropped down on the couch. Anakin was so absorbed to come up with a plan that he almost didn't notice the holochron on the table, but when he saw the note with his name in Obi-Wan's clear, clean handwriting, which was underneath, he immediately stretched out his hand and activated it eagerly. Surely they were instructions from his Master to go and get him. He would tell him what to do, as he had always done. His heart beat painfully against his chest when the holo of Obi-Wan's head appeared in front of him. His Master seemed tired and sad, nevertheless he smiled that smale, kind smile which Anakin loved so much about him.

"Hello, my Padawan. I would have liked to say goodbye to you personally, but I think it will be easier for both of us if I am no longer here when you return. First, I want you to know I don't blame you for what happened. If anyone should be held responsible, it's me. I was blind and stupid and I didn't see the disaster coming. I should never have accepted you as my Padawan from the beginning. I fooled myself to believe that I was strong enough to be a good teacher to you, but I was wrong. The truth is, that I'm a burden to you. You will never be the Jedi you could be with me by your side. You deserve a better Master. A Master who makes the most of you and doesn't put you in unnecessary danger. I hope that Shaak Ti can be such a Master to you. Do not try to follow me. My decision is final. Stay in the temple, continue your training and listen to your new Master. If there is one thing I am grateful to Qui-Gon for, it's finding you on Tatooine. The time with you was the best of my life. My dear Anakin, I'm incredibly proud of you. You will always hold a very special place in my heart. May the Force be with you forever."

And so the recording ended. Stunned, Anakin stared at the spot where Obi-Wan's projection had just hovered in the air. He couldn't be serious. How could his Master believe, even for a moment, that it was his fault? How could he even consider being the wrong Master for him? From the moment he had left Tatooine, he had been everything for him, really everything Anakin had ever wanted, ever loved. By the Force, never in his life had Anakin fought so hard against obeying Obi-Wan. He wanted to go to him and shake him and tell him that it wasn't true. That what had happened was entirely Anakin's fault. That he didn't want another Master. That Obi-Wan had always brought out the best in him. That Anakin didn't want to be a Jedi without Obi-Wan. His whole life had lost its meaning. Still, Anakin realized he had no choice but to comply for the time being. The council would watch over him carefully to make sure he did not leave Coruscant. Probably they had given instructions to stop him if he even got close to the spaceport. So he would lull them to safety and submit reluctantly until the right time came to get Obi-Wan back. Whether he wanted it or not...

XXXXXX

The small space shuttle was filled with so many boxes containing equipment for the Agricorps members on Ukio, that there was barely any space left for the passengers. But apart from the pilot and co-pilot, were only three more people on board of the flight to the Outer Rim: Obi-Wan himself, a Twi'lek boy and a human girl were sitting in the narrow area. It was not hard to see that the boy was a Beta, who had obviously failed the trials. His bluish-pale, shocked face and the blank look with which he stared at the floor betrayed him even without Obi-Wan trying to catch his scent. The girl, however, was definitely an Omega. The whole cabin was filled with her desperate, sad scent. Although she had raised the hood of her cloak and tried to hide it that way, Obi-Wan could hear the crying that made her whole body shake. It was a sound that hit Obi-Wan to the core. Apparently her second gender had just revealed itself and thus denied her a life in the order forever. 

Although his body was still exhausted from the events of the last days and his heart mourned the separation from his Padawan, he couldn't bear her despair, so Obi-Wan finally made his way around the boxes and sat down next to the girl.

"It's all right, little one," he said softly as he gently put an arm around her narrow shoulders in an attempt to comfort her. "Everything will be all right." 

Again and again he repeated the words as he held her and tried to use the Force to send calming impulses into her mind, which was easier than it should be, since the girl was so emotionally agitated that her shields were completely down. At first the little girl became stiff in his arm, shocked at being touched by the man she knew only as one of the Masters from the temple. But the soothing smell of Omega, as well as his softly mumbled words, finally calmed her down to stop the tears from falling. Still, her body was shaken by silent sobs as she allowed her head to lean on his shoulder and find comfort in his embrace.

"Better?" Obi-Wan asked after the trembling stopped at some point and handed the girl a handkerchief.

The girl nodded weakly while she blew her nose loudly. 

"What is your name, my child?" he asked without letting go of her.

"Violia," she replied whisperingly, before she lifted her head and looked at him from wet eyes. "Master Kenobi, I don't understand. Please tell me what I've done wrong. I will do better, I promise. Why am I being punished like this?"

The innocent question alone made Obi-Wan's heart bleed again. It had been his own decision to leave, but the poor child did not seem to know why she had been separated from her friends and her usual life and sent away. She was frightened and confused and obviously no one had thought it necessary to explain why this had happened to her of all people. "It's not a punishment, my dear," Obi-Wan explained to her with as much warmth as possible. "It's a new door waiting for you to go through. And I'm sure there will be an important mission on this beautiful planet as well.“ Obi-Wan didn't know if it was the truth, but he would give everything to make it so. Children like her didn't deserve to believe that they were unworthy, inferior beings, like Obi-Wan had done at her age.

Sceptically, the girl looked at his face. "How do you know?" she asked. "Have you been there yet?"

"No," Obi-Wan admitted, "it's a new experience for me as well, but the Force tells me everything will be all right if we have faith." Violia still didn't look convinced, so Obi-Wan added, "I have an idea. When we get there, I'll help you get settled in if you'll help me, too. What do you say?"

For a moment she just looked at him, then she finally nodded and Obi-Wan smiled in relief. "Everything will be all right," he repeated, addressing the girl in equal parts as himself. 

It just had to be.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the lovely feedback. In this chapter we will learn more about Obi-Wan's life at the Agricorps, meet an unexpected visitor and hear of a threat from a new enemy.  
> As always please feel free to let me know what you think about the plot. I can't wait to hear from you :-)

Although the sun was not yet at its zenith, the heat hung over the field like a blanket. Dozens of mosquitoes swarmed over the sweaty bodies, but none of those present paid much attention to them. Under Obi-Wan's watchful eye the two opponents circled each other, their lightsabers raised ready for battle. Waitingly they watched each other, searching for a gap in the raised cover. The seventeen-year-old Eden was the older and more experienced of them. He was bigger and stronger, but he would not underestimate his opponent. Ahsoka, at fifteen years old, might be petite and not as experienced as he was, but what she could not muster in physical strength, she made up for with her agility. Her attacks came quickly and unexpectedly, like dozens of pinpricks designed to wear down the enemy. Even now she was already attacking him again suddenly, only to get herself out of the reach of his lightsaber right away. He knew that she only wanted to provoke him and entice him to a rash maneuver, but he had to admit that she was rather successful with her tactics. It had been going on for more than an hour now and the standing back and forth was driving him crazy.

"Keep your balance, Eden," the boy heard Obi-Wan's warning voice behind him. "and try to anticipate Ahsoka's attacks."

"Yes, Master," he replied, not taking his eyes off the girl, who apparently smiled at him mockingly. Unlike himself, she didn't seem to care about the warmth or the effort of the fight. She constantly danced from one foot to the other or performed an acrobatic act in an attempt to avoid him without getting out of breath. 

"And you Ahsoka, don't be too sure of yourself," Obi-Wan instructed the young Togruta. "Pride often tempts one to the dark side of the Force."

"Yes, Master," the girl replied obediently, but despite the admonition, she immediately resumed her attack. The two energy blades hissed as they crashed against each other, but before Eden could force her back with his power, Ahsoka had already broken away from him and pushed herself off the ground to jump to his other side. In any other battle, Eden would have been the clear favorite, but here, his size and mass were his undoing. He could not move as fast in a confined space as the young Togruta. He barely managed to parry her blow, but after a few more jumps and parries, Ahsoka finally managed to disarm him.

With more surprise than anger, Eden watched as the lightsaber flew out of his hand and rolled across the floor before the girl triumphantly held her weapon to his throat. "The fight is over." With a satisfied smile, Obi-Wan stepped into the circle of stomped earth they had set as the arena. All around them, lush green corn fields swayed, their plants high enough to hide them from prying eyes on all sides. Though it wasn't officially forbidden what they were doing here, the other Masters didn't really like it either when Obi-Wan trained with the children.

"That was really good," he praised the two teenagers, then he turned to Ahsoka, who had deactivated her lightsaber and returned it to the Jedi Master. "However, I cannot condone your recklessness. We've spoken more than once about how in a real fight it's more likely to get you killed than won if you let your guard down and rely purely on your instincts.“

It wasn't only her style of fighting that reminded him of his former Padawan when ObiWan looked at the yound Togruta. Although she was an Omega she could be as stubborn and impulsive as Anakin was. By now, he knew the girl well enough to see that she barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes, but Ahsoka knew Obi-Wan would not let her get away with such lack of discipline. He might be a forgiving teacher in many ways, but he would not tolerate the lack of respect from any of them. Nevertheless, the children loved him. In the three years he was now on Ukio, he had become almost a father figure for all the young Agricorps apprentices and none of his students would risk being excluded from the training. They all knew that they were very lucky that he taught them the art of lightsaber fighting at all. So Ahoska immediately pulled herself together and answered, "Yes, Master."

Obi-Wan took note of his student's reaction with a forgiving nod, but just as he was about to go over the weaknesses he had noticed during the fight, they were interrupted by a Mon Calamari girl who pushed herself out of a gap between the corn plants into the temporary arena at that moment. "Master Kenobi, there's a visitor for you," she said to him, and indeed Obi-Wan could make out the figure of Master Plo Koon entering the arena behind the girl. 

Obi-Wan frowned in surprise. It was the first time since his arrival in exile that a member of the council visited Ukio. Unlike Obi-Wan and the apprentices, who were dressed in tunics and light linen pants due to the temperatures, the Kel'Dor wore his usual robes, which led Obi-Wan to the conclusion that he had to be here on official business. "Thank you, Avida," he answered the girl, then turned to his two students. "The training is over for today. Go back to the warehouse and see if you can help the other apprentices sort the corn on the cobs."

"Yes, Master." Obediently, the youths bowed, then pushed through the gap where Plo Koon had come through, but not without Ahsoka giving the Jedi Master a curious glance. It almost never happened that visitors came to Ukio. Aside from the unmanned freighters that picked up the food supplies for the Republic planets, a shuttle landed once a month, bringing equipment and some gossip from the Core Worlds. Besides this there was no more contact with the galaxy outside Ukio. It was hard to read the Kel'Dor's face through the glasses and mask, but Obi-Wan still felt a sense of concern in the Force when the Jedi Master approached him.

"Master Kenobi," Plo Koon greeted the other man as he made sure they were alone, picking up the lightsaber lying on the ground and deactivating it. "I must say, I'm surprised to see you training with the young Agricorps apprentices."

"Master Koon," Obi-Wan returned the greeting with a slight tilt of the head. "As you will notice, there is no regulation that forbids teaching the children the Jedi's virtues in their spare time, and I must say there are some excellent lightsaber fighters among them." In a challenging gesture he held out his hand to the other Jedi Master, into which Plo Koon placed the lightsaber after a brief moment of hesitation. Though it was not his, Obi-Wan clung to that weaspon After his death, it had been the only memento he had kept from his Master. He couldn't even say for sure why. Normally the lightsabers of deceased Masters were collected in the archives, but Obi-Wan had wanted to keep the weapon for himself, perhaps to remember how quickly the lifeline could be cut. Even though their relationship had been strained, Qui-Gon's lightsaber now served him well in lessons with the children.

"I didn't come here to discuss the nature of your duties with the Agricorps," Plo Koon said in a neutral tone.

"Well, I didn't think so either," Obi-Wan replied equally unbiased. "But perhaps we should continue this discussion at another place." Without waiting for the other Jedi's response, Obi-Wan led his visitor out of the circle and back into the cornfield, through which a trail created by many footprints led. However, the path was so narrow that they could only walk one behind the other, knitting the leaves and cobs of the plants against their legs as they passed. For a few minutes they silently made their way through the seemingly endless green sea until they finally reached the edge of the field and stepped onto one of the roads that criss-crossed the fields.

Now that they had left the high corn behind them, they stood in the bright sunshine. Right now it was summer on this side of the planet and the plants were about to be harvested. The lush fields stretched as far as the horizon, interrupted only by the warehouses where the crops were collected until the freighter picked them up, and the houses where the dining hall and the quarters of the Agricorps employees and apprentices were located. The whole planet was a single accumulation of fields and forests, in which the most diverse fruit and vegetable plants flourished. The mild climate and generous rainfall ensured that the soil was fertile all year round, so that there was always somewhere to plough or sow, weed or harvest. These favourable conditions made it the ideal place to teach the young Agricorps apprentices how to use the Force to stimulate plant growth and bring water from the depths of the earth to the surface. Only when they had mastered these basics were the boys and girls sent with the Agricorps Masters to planets in the galaxy that had become desolate and barren due to overexploitation, war or environmental disasters, to make them habitable again with the help of the Force.

A bell in the distance told Obi-Wan that it was time for lunch. Like all Agricorps workers, he got up at dawn and after breakfast and meditation, he set off for the fields, but unlike the other employees, he cared more for the children than the plants. As he walked with Plo Koon in the direction of the building, workers came out of the fields from everywhere, adults as well as children, but they all greeted Obi-Wan friendly and the Jedi greeted them respectfully back. Stealthily the Kel'Dor glanced at the man at his side. Unlike other members of the council, he had never had any reservations about Obi-Wan. On the contrary, he had admired him for achieving so much against all odds. His departure from the order had been a bitter loss. Nevertheless, he had to admit without envy that the time on Ukio had done him good. Obi-Wan seemed healthier than when he left Coruscant. More relaxed. Centered within himself. The scent he gave off spoke of peace and tranquility. Working in the fresh air had given his skin a slight bronze glow and the simple clothing was unfamiliar but it suited him well. "I see you have settled in well," he finally began the conversation.

"Indeed I have," Obi-Wan admitted. "It wasn't hard to find my place here. As soon as I arrived, I realized that although there were enough Masters to teach the children the basics of agriculture, there was no one there to show them that they were precious, that they were valuable, that they were not peacekeepers anymore, but still part of the Jedi." 

Obi-Wan remembered his first days on Ukio well and his reluctance to accept the conditions here as they were. It was hard to believe but even though half of the Masters were Omegas they had accepted the rules they were given and didn't question the meaning of their way of life any more. But Obi-Wan didn't want to bow to this bantha poodoo. He just couldn't watch the children suffer in their fate, so he began to teach the apprentices, although the other members of the Agricorps were rather critical, but they didn't stop him in his doing. In the meantime many of them had become his children, no matter if they were Betas or Omegas and Obi-Wan could have been satisfied with his peaceful life, if there hadn't been the omnipresent pain caused by the loss of his former Padawan. His absence was like a wound that wouldn't heal. A pain that didn't go away. He could feel the scar at the place where Anakin had bitten him until touday and although it had been expected from him, Obi-Wan had not completely cut their training bond before his departure, so that he could still feel his presence and make sure that Anakin was well. 

Plo Koon's voice was soft as he replied, "You know there is no way back for them."

"All I know is that there isn't one now," Obi-Wan objected. "But as you said, you didn't come here to talk about the nature of my duties." 

The Kel'Dor shook his head. "No, I did not. I assume you are aware that the Republic is at war." 

"We do have a HoloNet connection here, so this message even reached me in the Outer Rim," Obi-Wan replied with a nod. It was truly not good news that he had heard from the Core Worlds, and each time he saw the images of marching droid armies and fighting soldiers, he instinctively searched the crowd immediately for familiar faces. Even now he had to suppress the urge to ask the other Jedi about Anakin's well-being, but he tried to concentrate on the essential.

"Then you must have heard about the clone army created by order of Master Sifo-Dyas," Plo Koon continued, and Obi-Wan really wondered where this conversation was heading.

"It was a shock for me to hear about it," he honestly admitted. "Is it now known why Master Sifo-Dyas ordered the army into the clone factories?" 

"No, but the clones are a blessing in the fight against the droid armies of the separatists," the Kel'Dor replied, though Obi-Wan could hear through the mask how divided this fact made him. "Without them, we would have been overrun by them long ago. But even so we lose men every day, not only clones but also Jedi. Our numbers have shrunk alarmingly since the war began."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Obi-Wan replied, and he meant it. Even though he hadn't left the order for good, he never wished any of the other members harm. This was not the way of a Jedi. Still, he didn't understand exactly what Plo Koon wanted from him. "But what can I do about it?" 

"We discovered in an undercover operation, that the separatist headquarters and a secret droid factory were located on Geonosis, and that Master Jinn's former master Dooku was one of their leaders, but in our attempt to destroy the factory and crush the Separatist alliance, we were ambushed. Many Jedi died, including Master Shaak Ti."

Oh, no. It was not only because of the circumstances that Obi-Wan was so saddened to hear of the death of the female Jedi Master. He knew what it felt like to lose his Master, to feel the bond between them severed. It was a pain he would never wish on Anakin. Immediately Obi-Wan groped through their bond for the presence of his former Padawan in the Force, but he could not experience anything more than that he was alive. "Anakin," he urged Plo Koon to respond. "What about Anakin?"

"He was captured along with some other Jedi," Master Koon explained worriedly. "We don't know where Dooku has taken them, but two days ago, a message arrived from him demanding the unconditional surrender of the Republic, or he will kill a prisoner every day starting tomorrow. And he will start with Anakin unless you personally inform him of our willingness to surrender."

At first, Obi-Wan was so shocked by the news that Anakin had been threatened with death that he didn't even notice the rest of the sentence. Only after a long moment of silence did the meaning finally seep through to him. "Me? Why the hell me?" he asked perplexed.

Plo Koon shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "I cannot answer that, but Dooku specifically asked for you. I would understand if you didn't want to ..." 

"I'll do it," Obi-Wan intervened. Of course he would. Even though he had sworn he would never return to the order. But he could not abandon Anakin. Not when his life was in danger. There was no question the Republic would relent, but he would find a way to get him and the other Jedi out alive.

"Are you sure?" Master Koon looked at him with some doubt. "Your last mission was a long time ago."

"I am sure," Obi-Wan replied firmly. "Even though I've never met Dooku, I know a few things about him from Master Jinn, and if he wants me to negotiate for the Republic, he can have me."

"I was hoping you would say that," Plo Koon confessed. "I took the liberty of speaking with the chief of the Agricorps on Ukio to relieve you of your duties indefinitely. So there's nothing standing in the way of our departure."

There was no question that time was short. The ultimatum expired tomorrow, and they didn't even know where Dooku was, so Obi-Wan had to leave Ukio immediately. "Good, then I'll quickly pack and change."

The Kel'Dor nodded. "Do so. However, there is one thing we must discuss first. I assume you are no longer under suppressants?"

Obi-Wan had not considered that. "No, it didn't seem necessary here." Three years on a planet full of Betas and Omegas had almost made him forget this problem, but if he left here, it would be unavoidable to take the old precautions again. 

"Then I'm sure you'll understand that we'll have to place an implant inside of you aboard the ship. Anything else would take too long," Plo Koon explained the planned procedure.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I'm aware of that and I agree."

Apparently, Plo Koon had expected more resistance, because he seemed honestly relieved when he said a temporary goodbye to Obi-Wan. "All right, I'll meet you at my shuttle in one hour."

"I'll be there on time," Obi-Wan promised.

XXXXXX

The quarters of the Agricorps employees were not much different from the Jedi Knights' quarters in the Temple, except that they did not have room for a Padawan. The apprentices had their own quarters in a separate part of the building. There was no luxury here, everything was simple and functional, but Obi-Wan didn't need more than that. He didn't have much to hang on to anyway. The few personal things were quickly stowed away and apart from the clothes he had had with him when he arrived here, he wouldn't take any unnecessary ballast with him. Apart from his own lightsaber he would also carry Qui-Gons with him, because he would not like to part with it. Obi-Wan had just closed the bag and was about to slip into the prepared robes when suddenly there was a knock. 

"Is it true that you're leaving?" Ahsoka rushed past him as soon as he opened the door. 

Obi-Wan didn't even ask how she knew. As curious as the Togruta girl was, she probably hadn't rested until she had learned everything about his visitor, and though Obi-Wan was in a hurry, he tried to explain his situation. "I have to, my former Padawan has been taken prisoner."

"Then take me with you.“ Her big, childlike eyes looked at him so imploringly

In a fatherly gesture he put a hand on her shoulder to assure her that he was by her side and that he understood her, but there was still only one answer he could give her. "You know I can't do that."

Just as he had feared, these words filled her big eyes with tears. "You are the only one who ever believed in me," Ahsoka said in a trembling voice, but she still managed to hold back the floods. "I cannot stay here. I wasn't born for the Agricorps."

Silently, Obi-Wan had to agree with her. Nothing could have been clearer than that when she arrived on Ukio two years ago. From the beginning, she had been so eager to prove herself. To show him that she was worth training. That she was better than any other apprentice. If Ahoska had been a Beta, Obi-Wan would have had no doubt that she had passed the trials at the temple with flying colors, but fate had made her an Omega. "I'm sorry, but it's not my decision," he said, gently squeezing her shoulder to comfort her. "If it were up to me, I would gladly let you train. You are a great lightsaber fighter and you have a good sense of the Force. Do not give up hope, there will be changes in the order, I can feel that, but it is not time yet. May the Force be with you, young one.“

Ahsoka's eyes swam in tears as she threw herself into his arms. "And with you, Master," she said sobbing as she clung to him. It was a bit akward as Obi-Wan held her close, muttering soft words of comfort and sending her reassuring impulses through the Force, but only a moment later, she tore herself away from him and ran through the still open door without turning around again. Teenagers, what can you say to that? Sighing, Obi-Wan closed the door before he went back into the bedroom to change. 

XXXXXX

Plo Koon's shuttle was the only spaceship standing on the landing pad at the edge of the fields when Obi-Wan arrived there. After the emotional farewell to Ahsoka, he was glad not to have met any of his students on the way here. Apparently they had returned to their work in the fields after the meal, while Obi-Wan had merely choked down an energy bar instead of real food. Without many words they stowed Obi-Wan's bag in the back of the ship, then they sat down next to each other in the cockpit and started with the preparations for the take off. As the shuttle took to the skies, Obi-Wan let his gaze wander one last time over the fertile fields of Ukio, wondering when he would return. But he didn't have long to think about it, for as soon as they had left the planet's atmosphere, a message from the stardestroyer 'Resolute' reached them, already waiting for them a hyperspace jump away.

"General Koon", the hologram of a man in white plastoid armor greeted the Kel'Dor after they had opened a secure channel. Because of the armor, Obi-Wan assumed that he must be one of the clones, but the soldier didn't pay him any attention at all and was fully focused on Plo Koon. "Master Dooku has just contacted us.“

"Put the transmission through, Commander Cody," Master Koon demanded. It only took a moment, then the hologram of the clone disappeared, instead the image of an older, white-haired man in a dark cloak appeared, in which Obi-Wan immediately recognized the former Master of Qui-Gon. He had seen enough holocrons of their joint missions to know that Dooku had been a distant and, for a Jedi, astonishingly arrogant character even then. 

"Master Dooku," Plo Koon greeted the other man, and the sound of his voice suggested how much he had to force himself to be polite. "As you can see, we have fulfilled your condition and brought Master Kenobi back from exile. Now you need to tell us where the negotiations will take place.“

"I would appreciate it if you would use the correct form of address. It's Count Dooku, Master Koon," Dooku replied with barely concealed reluctance, then he turned to Obi-Wan. "Master Kenobi, come to Mustafar tomorrow and come alone if you value the life of your former Padawan."

"First I want proof, Dooku," Obi-Wan demanded. "How do I know you haven't already killed him and the others?" Of course Obi-Wan knew that Anakin was alive. Even if he couldn't feel much more than that, Anakin's heartbeat was a steady pulsation in their bond, but he still had to be certain. Had to see with his own eyes that his former Padawan was well.

Dooku made a disapproving sound. "If I wanted to kill him, I would wait for you to make sure that you see it, when the light in his eyes goes out." Then he gave a signal to someone Obi-Wan could not see, and a moment later Anakin was dragged into the camera's focus. His arms were tied behind his back and it was obvious at first sight that he had been beaten because his left eye was swollen and blood was sticking to his mouth but even through the coarse-grained image of the long distance transmission Obi-Wan could see how the eyes of his former Padawan lit up when their gazes met.

"Master," it came over Anakin's chapped lips, only to receive an immediate punch in the face from a person Obi-Wan couldn't see.

"That is enough," Count Dooku decided. "Come to Mustafar tomorrow, Kenobi, or the boy is dead."

And so the connection was broken. Boiling with rage Obi-Wan cracked his knuckles. Dooku would pay for this, he promised himself. He would make sure of that and if it was the last thing he would do.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear ones!
> 
> I'm really exhausted, because I just wrote three chapters for three stories in only a few days (and skipped everything else in my life). So I hope I didn't make any grave errors in this chapter. As usual I'm dying to know what you think about the plot, so feel free to leave me some feedback. I will answer every comment as soon as possible.

"Master Yoda." It was a strange feeling, to face the old grand master again. Standing there, leaning on his walking stick, Yoda hadn't changed a bit since he had left the order three years ago, and Obi-Wan wondered if the old Jedi Master felt the same way when he looked at him. Obi-Wan had not expected to see him again. Under normal circumstances, he would probably never have been brought back from exile, but dramatic times demanded unusual means. However, it did not change the fact that the council's opinion about the nature of an Omega had remained the same. If they had had any other choice, the council would never have come back to him. But Count Dooku had not accepted another negotiator. Still, Obi-Wan hadn't forgotten his manners when he was brought to the council member on the bridge of the Stardestroyer. He bowed respectfully to the old Jedi Master as he waited for Yoda to greet him as well.

"Obi-Wan, to see you healthy relieved I am," Yoda said as his wise eyes watched Obi-Wan intently. " About your time on Ukio much heard I have."

Obi-Wan had no illusions as to exactly what the grand master meant, but regardless of the consequences, Obi-Wan would not apologize for his actions even if Yoda demanded it. Surprisingly, neither the tone of his voice nor his facial expressions suggested that he expected this or that the knowledge was not to his liking. "It was an extremely instructive time, master," Obi-Wan replied evasively. "In many ways."

He could have imagined it, of course, but Obi-Wan thought he saw a spark in Yoda's eyes when he replied: "Hopefully benefit you will from what you have learned. The lives of the captured Jedi upon the success of your missionn depand, Obi-Wan."

"I know, Master," Obi-Wan replied honestly. In fact, he was more than aware of the responsibility that rested upon his shoulders. After the holo-connection with Count Dooku, Plo Koon revealed to him that there were three Jedi and two Padawans in the Sith's control. Apart from Anakin, Dooku had managed to capture Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Luminara Unduli, and Barriss Offee in the battle on Geonosis. Their deaths would be a tremendous loss to the already weakened order, so their liberation was a top priority. However, there was no room for negotiation. The Republic could not and would never bow to the Separatists. Either Obi-Wan managed to get the Jedi out without making concessions, or their lives were forfeit. It was not yet clear how he would do this, but Obi-Wan tried to trust the Force to show him the way. He was in the middle of a war and he had less than twenty-four hours to save his former Padawan before he was executed, so failure on his part was out of the question.

"To the infirmary you have to go and preparations you must now make," the grand master took him out of his thoughts. "Therefore leave now you may. May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan.“

Though he had put on scent blockers in his quarters before leaving, he still knew about the necessity to insert the hormone implant as soon as possible so that it already showed effects before the arrival on Mustafar, so Obi-Wan bowed again with all due respect. "And with you, Master Yoda."

XXXXXX

Since he was not yet familiar with the vast Stardestroyer, one of the clones accompanied him to the rooms of the infirmary. Just like most of the other soldiers on board the ship, he wore his helmet under his arm, so Obi-Wan had a good view of his features. To say that it was strange that all soldiers shared the same face did by no means came near to what Obi-Wan felt. He didn't like the thought that it had been a Jedi who had commissioned the clones. It was wrong to breed humans for war as if they were nothing but fighting machines without a personality of their own. But it wasn't just the fact that they were genetically identical that gave Obi-Wan a headache, but also that he didn't perceive any danger to himself as an Omega in their presence. The smell they gave off showed no interest in him, which simply wasn't natural. From the ground note they seemed to be cloned from an Alpha, but although the earthy undertone that stood for the high dose of testosterone was still present, the musky component of a sexually mature man was missing, making Obi-Wan fear that they had all been sterilized right after their presentation. A horrible thought, but it made sense when it was clear that their only purpose in life was to fight. If they had all been fully functional Alphas, a single Omega in heat could have led to a bloodbath.

Despite his own concerns, this realization caused a wave of sympathy for the clones to rise within him. "What's your name?" Obi-Wan asked abruptly as they walked down one of the brightly lit Durastahl corridors when he could no longer bear the silence between them. 

Immediately, the clone took position at his side as he introduced himself to the Jedi Master. "Sir, I am CC-2224, commander of the 212th legion."

Reluctantly, Obi-Wan shook his head. "I will certainly not address you by a number. Don't you have a nickname?"

For a moment, the clone looked at him as if he had lost his mind, before he hesitantly replied, "I'm not sure if that's protocol to call us by anything other than our identity number, sir, but they call me Cody too."

"Nice to meet you, Cody," Obi-Wan answered with a warm smile. "Let me worry about what is and what is not protocol. You will find that I am not following protocol in many things."

It was obvious that the clone didn't know whether he should dare to answer, but finally he replied, "If I may speak freely, but I have already noticed that you are different, sir."

Cody almost said this as if he was afraid of being punished, so Obi-Wan felt compelled to make it clear: "You can always tell me what you think, Cody. Yes, I am different from the other Jedi. But this isn't always something bad."

Obi-Wan realized the thought was probably hard for Cody to grasp. He himself had spent half his life trying to hide that he wasn't like everyone else because he had been persuaded that being an Omega was something weak and inferior. It was already an irony of fate that his time with Anakin and the life on Ukio had taught him to stand for what he really was. But the clones were never allowed to step out of line. They had been created for a certain purpose and he could imagine that individuality was not tolerated. To be honest, Obi-Wan didn't want to imagine what happened to mavericks, so he wasn't surprised when Cody answered without looking at him, "If you say so, sir." He seemed almost relieved that they reached the infirmary door at that moment. "I must leave you now. Our chief medical officer will take over from here. General Koon is expecting me for a briefing.“

"All right, Cody," Obi-Wan said good-bye to the clone with a friendly smile. "I'll be seeing you later, I'm sure."

The insertion of the hormone implant was a short, albeit somewhat painful process, so Obi-Wan could leave the infirmary a little later and make his way to the quarter he had been assigned for the duration of the flight to Mustafar, where he had already brought his bag after his arrival on the "Resolute". The cabin was small and functionally furnished, but Obi-Wan didn't need more than that when he entered it and sat down on the bed with a sigh. Involuntarily, he rubbed over the skin of his left forearm where he could feel the implant like a two centimeter long elevation. It prickled similarly as the scar in his neck had done when the mating bond between Anakin and himself had been broken.

Anakin.

Despite the situation Obi-Wan felt a warm fluttering in his stomach when he thought of his former Padawan. When he closed his eyes, he could see Anakin before him, how he had looked in the hologram. Although he still wore the short hairstyle of a Padawan, he had changed considerably. His body had apparently reached its final dimensions now. Although it had been hard to estimate in the transmission, Obi-Wan could have sworn that he had grown a few centimeters bigger and definitely wider since their last encounter. His face had grown up as well. The childlike curves that had only slowly disappeared at sixteen had grown out and made way for hard edges. But his eyes had still been the same. The way he had looked at him ... so full of longing and hope. As if Obi-Wan was the only star in the blackness of space. By the Force he would save him. Somehow. He just had to. But before he could think of any more ways to do it, there was a knock at the door.

Involuntarily, he sat down a little straighter. "Come in."

"Master Kenobi," a familiar voice addressed him after the door had slid aside. He hadn't expected to see Plo Koon so soon again after Commander Cody had said they had a briefing, but apparently something or someone had just interrupted this meeting. "Sorry to disturb you, but there's been an incident."

Immediately Obi-Wan was on his feet. "Was there another message from Dooku?“

"No, nothing like that," the Kel'Dor answered before entering his quarters, "but when the men came to refuel my ship, they surprised a stowaway who was sneaking off." At a wave of his hand, two clones stepped outside the doorway, holding a Togruta girl he knew very well by the arms. 

"Ahsoka!" Obi-Wan shouted out in horror. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, when you said it wasn't in your power to take me with you, I decided to take matters into my own hands," the girl replied confidently. 

Obi-Wan shook his head dumbfounded. "And when I said that the time was not yet ripe, did you not listen? Have you learned nothing from my training?"

"Of course I did, Master," Ahsoka said, writhing out of the two soldiers' grasp and stepping into his cabin. "You taught me that no one shouldn't surrender to his fate, but that you must fight to change things."

"I have to admit, that sounds a lot like the Obi-Wan I knew," Plo Koon replied with an amused undertone that even the breathing mask couldn't hide completely. 

"Maybe sometimes my temper got the better of me," Obi-Wan confessed while he rubbed his bearded jaw lost in thought. "The question is, what are we going to do with you, young one?"

"We can't bring her back, there's no time for that," Plo Koon decided to rule out the most obvious solution.

"Then let me help," Ahsoka asked with a glance at Obi-Wan. "I've heard you say how the numbers of Jedi have been thinned. Please, I can fight."

"That's not the point," the Kel'Dor explained mildly. "You failed the trials, and there was a reason for it. The council cannot simply ignore this."

"If the trials said anything about a Jedi's eligibility, neither Dooku nor Sifo-Dyas should have ever passed them," Obi-Wan returned.

"Does this mean you really want the girl to go to war?" Plo Koon shot back.

"I didn't say that," Obi-wan replied, "but if I can put in a good word for her reinstatement into the order, I will.“

Ahsoka beamed gratefully at the Jedi Master while Master Koon cradled his head in contemplation. "I will talk to Master Yoda, but I can make no promises. Until we complete our mission on Mustafar, she can stay for now, but I expect you to keep an eye on her, Master Kenobi."

Doubtfully, Obi-Wan looked at the young Togruta, who returned his gaze as innocently as if she could not stain a drop of water. Wonderful, as if he didn't have enough on his plate with the task of freeing the captured Jedi on Mustafar. "I will do my best," he promised with a sigh before Plo Koon said good-bye and returned to the bridge with the clones.

"So, Master," Ahsoka began, as she settled on his bed. "Can you tell me if you already have a plan for us to free your former Padawan?"

It was clear to see, that the young Togruta had misinterpreted his intercession with Master Koon. "No", Obi-Wan therefore returned as firmly as possible, "and that you may stay here now doesn't mean that you will be involved in the mission in any way."

"But I want to help." Ahsoka sought out

"You'll help me the most if you stay safe on the ship," Obi-Wan explained, and the angry sulking he got from the young girl reminded him so much of Anakin that he couldn't help but think that the two of them would get along incredibly well.

XXXXXX

The sulphurous air on Mustafar was so hot that Obi-Wan hardly dared to breathe. The heat made his forehard sweaty and the taste of ashes settled on his tongue and mucous membranes of his nose as soon as he had left the small shuttle. How anyone could even hold out longer than a few hours here was beyond him and he could only hope that there was some form of air conditioning in the fortress built into a mountain, the coordination of which Dooku had sent to the ship's computer after Obi-Wan had taken off from the "Resolute". Around the rocky plateau where the shuttle had landed, streams of viscous lava flowed, making him aware that any misstep would mean certain death.

Until the last minute Obi-Wan had discussed together with Plo Koon and Yoda how to proceed on Mustafar, but they didn't really agree. Too many uncertain factors were at stake to pursue a real strategy. Neither did he know the construction of the fortress, nor did he know about the armament or the number of Dooku's helpers. Since he also would not have the element of surprise on his side, Obi-Wan could only hope to improvise. He would try to involve the Sith in a conversation and then surprise him at a favourable moment. Only when he was out cold, he would be able to call the reinforcements who were already waiting for his signal with a second shuttle in the atmosphere at the back of the planet. Crucial was however that he found Anakin and the other Jedi before, in order to make sure that Dooku's helpers could not eliminate them before the rescue team arrived. 

So much for the plan, but Obi-Wan knew how slim the chances were they would succeed. Therefore he had a bad feeling in his stomach when he approached the two Mustafarians who guarded the entrance of the fortress. Just as Yoda had foreseen, Dooku did not use droids for this purpose. A grave mistake which hopefully they would make good use of. The men seemed to have been informed of his arrival, as they were not surprised to see a visitor. Instead of asking any questions, they simply searched him for weapons before taking him into their midst and taking him inside the fortress. In fact, the air inside the mountain seemed a bit better than outside, though it was no less warm. Obi-Wan sweated terribly under the many layers of his robe, but as much as he wished to be dressed only in tunic and leggings now, the robes were absolutely necessary for the success of the plan. So he sent his discomfort into the Force as best he could, while outwardly he walked as unimpressed as possible between the guards, until they had reached the heart of the fortress and the corridor led to a large hall.

After Obi-Wan got an overview of the room with one glance, his first impression was that Dooku had apparently seen too many bad HoloDramas when he had planned the scenery. At the head of the room stood a huge, stone throne, but no one sat on it and on the other side of the room the captured Jedi had been chained to the wall one by one. All except Anakin. His former Padawan knelt on the floor in the middle of the hall, with Dooku as a threatening shadow above him. His hands had been tied behind his back and his head was lowered, with Dooku's lightsaber like the weapon of an executioner only a few centimeters away from his neck. Thanks to the Force, everyone seemed to be largely unharmed for the moment, even though Windu looked in Dooku's direction as if he could kill him with the sheer power of his thoughts. The two Mustafarians had returned to their posts at the entrance of the fortress and Obi-Wan couldn't make out any other guards in the room besides the Count. Which of course didn't mean that there were no others, but Obi-Wan would have to take that risk.

Now, let the game begin. 

Though Obi-Wan trembled with tension and anger inwardly, he didn't let anything show when he approached the dark-clad Sith. "You asked for me, Count, and here I am. So release my former Padawan from that degrading pose so we can negotiate as two men should."

"Master Kenobi," Dooku greeted the Jedi coldly, but without removing his sword from Anakin's neck. Without moving his head, the young Padawan looked up so their eyes met, but despite the desperate situation, Obi-Wan could see no fear in his blue orbs. If Dooku started to tremble even a little, he would inevitably scorch Anakin's skin or worse. A risk that made Obi-Wan's pulse rise like a drumfire. "Have you come to deliver the surrender of the Republic, or to watch me kill the boy yourself?"

"Neither of those, if I'm honest," Obi-Wan dared to reply as he continued to approach Dooku, trying to establish a mental connection with Anakin in addition to eye contact so he could tell him what he was about to do. If only he could get Dooku to lower his weapon... "The Republic doesn't care much for a few dead Jedi, but I'm sure we can still reach a mutually beneficial agreement.“

Dooku made a contemptuous snort. "My Master knew you would say that, but frankly it doesn't matter. Even if the Republic had agreed to surrender, it was never part of the plan for Skywalker to leave Mustafar alive. All that matters is that you gave yourself over to me.“

That complicated matters but it would not change the plan. "Interesting to know that I'm so important," Obi-wan replied sarcastically while he felt his old training bond with Anakin renewed. He opened his mind as far as possible to let his former Padawan dive into it and Anakin took the invitation without hesitation and merged with his thoughts. "But you misunderstand my coming. I have no intention of surrendering to you willingly."

"Willingly or not, you will do as I tell you when I've finished the boy." Without further warning, Count Dooku raised his lightsaber to strike the final blow, while Obi-Wan made a lightning-fast step forward at the same moment.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again. Thank you guys for the great feedback. Hopefully I will be able to write another chapter before the end of the next week, because I will go on vacation then.  
> I must admit I'm not really good in writing fighting scenes, but I gave my very best to make it as realistic as possible. As usual feel free to let me know what you think about the chapter. I'm dying for some feedback.^^

_Without further warning, Count Dooku raised his lightsaber to strike the final blow, while Obi-Wan made a lightning-fast step forward at the same moment._

The Force ran like a wildfire through Obi-Wan's body as he reached out his hand and at the same moment sent out a mental command that released his lightsaber from the bindings on his forearm and let it fly straight into his waiting fingers. Never before had he been so grateful for the wide sleeves as at this moment, as they had hidden the weapon without any problems. With a hiss the blade came to life exactly in the moment when Dooku let his sword rush down on Anakin's neck. The impact was so strong that Obi-Wan's arm vibrated up to the shoulder joint, but he managed to withstand Dooku's lightsaber strike. Subconsciously he perceived that Anakin emitted a relieved sound but Obi-Wan didn't dare to turn his eyes away from the Sith.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's dishonorable to kill an unarmed man?" he pricked while Dooku frowned in annoyance. Presumably he hadn't expected any resistance, but he quickly recovered from the surprise and returned to his attack immediately.

"What do you know about honor?" he returned scornfully. "You have been dismissed from the order because you were no more than a burden. A puny Omega, fit only for planting in the Argricorps."

Though he felt every word like a pinprick, Obi-Wan tried to keep the insults from reaching his heart. Vigilantly, he circled around his opponent while he repeatedly fended off his attacks, keeping a look out of the corner of his eye at his former Padawan, who had struggled to his feet and tried to cut the chains on his hands at a sharp edge of the throne. Obi-Wan could only suspect that they were made of a material that suppressed the Force, since Anakin didn't simply break them, but the way he did it, it would definitely take too long. Even if Obi-Wan was a quite passable fighter with the lightsaber, he knew that his chances to defeat the Count before he alerted his helpers were rather small.

"Anakin, catch!" Without hesitation Obi-Wan called the second lightsaber bound to his other arm into his hand and threw it into the direction of his former Padawan, trusting that Anakin would reach it even with his hands bound on his back. And he had not been wrong, although it required an artistic interlude, with which Anakin threw himself head first at the ground and slided forward, before the lightsaber landed as planned in his hands and came to life with a buzzing when it was ignited. Already in the next moment Anakin was free, jumped on his feet and rushed over to the other Jedi, in order to release them from their chains as well. Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief. The first hurdle had been taken, now he could fully concentrate on Dooku. He knew the Count had deliberately hurt him verbally to induce him to make a mistake, but if that was the case, he greatly underestimated his opponent. Obi-Wan was far beyond the point where he had been ashamed of his second gender. "I may be an Omega, but at least I didn't turn my back on the order and ally myself with the enemy as you did," Obi-Wan fired back at least as provocatively as he fended off another attack by Dooku.

"That doesn't show your intellect, just your bad judgment," Dooku returned coldly. "The dark side of the Force is a gift you will never understand. The Sith will win, and in the end, the Jedi will be nothing more than a distant memory." Upon a movement of his free hand, several hidden doors opened, and immediately two dozen battle droids and several super battle droids marched into the hall and began firing. However, they focused their attacks only on the Jedi, from which Anakin had freed the last one at that moment.

"Windu!“ Another lightsaber flew from an attachment on his thigh into Obi-Wan's free hand and from there to the dark-skinned Jedi Master, who caught it skillfully and cut one of the droids in half. Thank the Force for the Jedi's wide robes and the carelessness of Dooku's minions. With a furious scream, the Sith pounced on Obi-Wan again, preventing him from removing the last remaining lightsaber from his other leg, but even so, the Jedi were a deadly threat. Anakin and Master Windu raged among the droids like the Berserkers, and Kit Fisto and Luminara Unduli threw the machines against the walls like toys with the Force's help, while Barriss Offee defeated a droid and took its gun to decimate their enemies with well-aimed shots.

Nevertheless, new ones kept pouring in, but Obi-Wan had no opportunity to worry about that. He had to concentrate hard to defy Dooku. Although Obi-Wan was younger and faster than his opponent, Obi-Wan's battles had been against only children for the past three years, and the Sith was an excellent duelist. The right arm with which Obi-Wan wielded the lightsaber became heavier with every passing minute and slowly but surely he was pushed back further and further. 'Just a little longer,' he told himself. At least until Anakin and the other Jedi were safe. A short outcry made him turn his gaze in the direction of the others for a moment, only to discover that Barriss Offee had suffered a graze shot at the shoulder, which only disconcerted her for a short time before she threw herself into the fight again, but this moment of carelessness was enough to allow another enemy to sneak up on him unnoticed.

This time it was Obi-Wan, who released a sound of pain when a lightsaber cut into his thigh from behind. Though the weapon had missed the bone, it had caused enough damage so that the muscles gave way and Obi-Wan buckled and sank to the ground. Still he managed to block the attack of Dooku, who wanted to use the moment to knock the lightsaber out of his hand. He was lucky that the Sith obviously only aimed to disarm and disable him and not to kill him, but Obi-Wan wasn't so sure about his second opponent.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, meet my apprentice Asajj Ventress," Dooku said with a distinct hint of pride in his voice. This also clarified who had held Anakin and beaten him in the hologram Obi-Wan had seen. Panting he looked up to discover the figure of a bald woman dressed in black next to Dooku, who was already aiming for another attack and Obi-Wan prepared himself to die. Injured and lying on the ground he had no chance against two opponents. But just when her lightsaber rushed down on him, Anakin appeared from nowhere and threw himself between them.

"No!" he shouted as he blocked the woman's attack. "Leave him alone!“ Ventress bared her teeth hissing. It was obvious she was furious that she didn't get her victory. Anakin clenched his jaws as he frowned back. If it had been this woman who had helped with his capture, he definitely had a score to settle with her. Anakin's appearance seemed to distract Count Dooku temporarily from Obi-Wan too, since he concentrated on the Padawan instead of him. His face was distorted with pain as Obi-Wan clasped his aching leg. With this injury he would not be able to stand up again. As hard as it was for him to admit it, but the fight was over for him and he could only hope that the other Jedi would be victorious without him. Although the situation could hardly be more serious, Obi-Wan could not help but admire Anakin's progress in Djem So. The boy had always been good in combat, but in recent years he had perfected his style. Still, it would take a miracle for him to win against the two Sith.

"Last time you played dirty, but this time I am prepared." Who would have thought that the miracle would come in the form of Mace Windu, who intervened and engaged Ventress in a fight at the exact moment when Dooku fired a bolt of Force lightning at Anakin, knocking him down and temporarily incapacitating him, forcing her to turn her attention away from the Padawan.

"Nevertheless, it will be your downfall," growled the Sith, who lunged at the Jedi with an angry face.

Windu just snorted. "Dream on, girl." As the two fighters departed, Anakin took the chance to get back on his feet, but just as he raised his lightsaber to attack again, Dooku sent out bolts of Force lightning again before attacking at the same time with his lightsaber. With a confident face he faked a strike against Anakin's left chest and when the young Alpha tried to fend off the blow, Dooku suddenly changed tactics and attacked Anakin's uncovered right side.

Then everything happened so fast that Obi-Wan had the feeling that a movie was playing in front of his eyes. One moment Anakin had raised the lightsaber to defend himself and the next moment the red blade of the Sith drove into his arm and cut it off in one strike. Immediately the air was filled with the stench of burnt flesh. "Anakin!" Ob-Wan shouted in panic when the limp fell to the ground and his lightsaber slipped out of his dead fingers. Without thinking about it, he crawled a little bit towards his former apprentice to protect him from another attack of Dooku, desperately aware that he couldn't expect help from the other Jedi because they were involved in their own battles.

Anakin didn't scream, only his eyes became wide as he looked down at his arm and involuntarily clasped the stump, then his knees gave way and he collapsed not far from Obi-Wan. "Silly boy," Dooku scolded him, standing over him like a dark shadow and looking down scornfully at Anakin. "Did you really think you stood a chance against me just because you are an Alpha?"

Anakin didn't answer, nor did he make another sound. His face had become unnaturally pale in one fell swoop and although the laser blade should have cauterized the wound, he bled so strongly that in shortest time a red puddle developed beside his body. His eyes were half closed and he was breathing heavily, apparently on the verge of losing consciousness. His condition was so pitiful that Dooku didn't see any danger in the injured young man anymore, so he turned to Obi-Wan now. "I do not know what they see in you. First Qui-Gon, then this overgrown child, and now my master. To me you are no different than any other Omega. But Sidous wants you alive, so give up and I can deliver you as unharmed as possible."

"Over my dead body." Even though he knew he didn't stand a chance, Obi-Wan raised his lightsaber to oppose Dooku with the strength of desperation, only to feel invisible fingers closing around his throat the next moment.

"You are making this harder than it has to be," the Sith said, continuing to hold Obi-Wan captive in his Force grip. With a choked sound, the Jedi dropped his lightsaber and clutched his throat involuntarily as he gasped desperately for breath. He could feel the blood rising to his head. Swallowing became impossible and he felt like his windpipe was crushed. The pressure on his brain increased and his eyes came out of their sockets while hot tears ran down his cheeks.

His vison swam and the black veil of unconsciousness was already licking at the edges of the picture before him, but Obi-Wan still managed to give a hoarse reply: "I would rather die than surrender to you.“

"After all the trouble my master has taken to finally own you?" Dooku asked mockingly before he increased the pressure on Obi-Wan's throat once more, to finally choke him into oblivion. "I don't think so."

"He can't have him! Obi-Wan is mine." The growl was so low, it sounded barely human. Despite his condition, Anakin reached out his left hand to call the remaining lightsaber from the bindings on Obi-Wan's leg and throw himself with all his strength at the Sith Lord. Surprised, Dooku let Obi-Wan go. Obviously he had believed he had already defeated Anakin. A mistake he would pay dearly for. Panting and coughing, Obi-Wan slumped to the ground, filling his lungs greedily with air. He didn't have the strength to help Anakin at the moment, but that was not necessary either. A sudden adrenalin rush let his former apprentice surpass himself despite the heavy injury. With a strangled sound Dooku opened his eyes even wider and staggered backwards, but he couldn't escape the attack anymore. The blue blade flared up as it was driven into Dooku's body until it was burried to the hilt. The smell of burnt flesh filled the room again while the Sith reflexively clasped Anakin's forearm. Silent horror lay on his features when he looked down at himself and saw the lightsaber stuck in his chest, then the fire in his eyes went out and he tilted backwards, taking Anakin with him involuntarily. Dooku was dead even before his body had reached the ground and Anakin landed like a predator on his prey.

The moment Ventress saw her master fall, she uttered a sharp scream and struck Windu like mad, then suddenly turned away and fled without looking back. For a moment, Anakin's eyes flickered wildly in search of another threat, but though a never ending stream of droids still poured in the room, the others seemed to have the situation under control, so he finally rolled off Dooku, breathing heavily, and collapsed beside the corpse.

"Anakin!“ Pulling himself forward with his arms, Obi-Wan crawled on the floor to his former apprentice who lay on his side with closed eyes. Anakins robe was wet and stained dark red, while his blood still constantly seeped from the place, where once his right arm had been. The face of the Alpha was deadly pale and the cold sweat stood on his forehead, when Obi-Wan reached him and let his hands roam over Anakins body helplessly, before he remembered again his comlink. "Kenobi here. Dooku is dead, but I'm in urgent need of a medical team."

"Kenobi, this is General Koon," came the quick reply, "We're on our way."

Hopefully they hurried up. From the way Anakin looked, he was about to go into shock in no time. Nevertheless, his eyelids fluttered when he felt Obi-Wan's hand trying to stop the bleeding, by binding the stump with a strip of his robe.

"Master," Anakin brought over his lips barely audibly.

"Hang in there," Obi-Wan urged his former apprentice while he gently stroked the sweaty hair away from his forehead. "Help is on the way."

The eyes of the young Alpha shone like in a fever, when he reached out his bloodstained hand to Obi-Wan, as if he had to make sure that he was really there. "You have come."

"Of course, dear one. I am here," Obi-Wan reassured the Padawan by taking his clammy fingers into his own. Worriedly he noticed that Anakin's hand was freezing cold.

Anakin's whole body shook like a leaf and it was obvious that only pure willpower kept him from losing consciousness on the spot. "If I had known that it would take only a Sith to bring you back, I would have let myself be captured years ago," he choked out with trembling lips.

"Don't say such things,"Obi-Wan begged him, while he put his free hand on the pale cheek of his former apprentice and ran his thumb in a caressing gesture over his skin. "My fear for you was worse than anything I've ever experienced."

"Then promise me that you will stay with me," Anakin pleaded, and his hand clawed so tightly into his former master's that it hurt. "Please, don't go away again."

"I will not leave," Obi-Wan promised, returning the pressure of his hand even though he didn't know if he could keep this promise. Now that he had accomplished his mission, there would be no reason not to send him back to Ukio. But in this moment he would have said absolutely everything to reassure Anakin. "I am here, and I will stay by your side."

Despite the pain, Anakin managed to bring a distorted smile to his face when he whispered, "I love you, Master." Then his eyes rolled back in his skull until only the white was visible and his hand, which had just clasped that of Obi-Wan, went limp as he lost the fight against unconsciousness.


	14. Chapter 14

Obi-Wan streched his tense muscles with a suppressed groan, while he tried to find a more comfortable position on the plastoid chair. Although he had repeatedly done short meditation exercises to compensate for the lack of sleep, his body was exhausted and a dull pain behind his eyes told him that he was not far from a migraine. In the beginning, the head medical of the infirmary on the "Resolute", a clone named Kix, had tried to send him to bed to cure the injury on his leg, but Obi-Wan had insisted on being fine after a treatment with bacta gel so that he could return to Anakin's bedside, even though it was difficult to break away from Ahsoka, who wouldn't leave her mentor's side after his return from Mustafar. Obi-Wan, however, didn't think it was a good idea to have her there when his former Padawan woke from unconsciousness. Even though she was now wearing a hormone implant like himself, it was difficult for him to estimate how the young Alpha would react to the girl.

Anakin had spent the first days after their arrival on the Stardestroyer in a bacta tank to treat the trauma he had suffered because of the amputation of his arm by Dooku's lightsaber. Thanks to the bacteria the wound on the stump was already healing, but it would still take time before a neurological transmitter could be inserted, which would be later connected to a cybernetic prosthesis. But although Anakin had been taken out of the tank more than twenty-four hours ago, he was still unconscious. Master Yoda as well as Master Windu and Master Koon had been at the infirmary one after the other to accelerate his mental recovery with the help of the Force. However they did not dare forcing him to wake up, because it was too dangerous. Such a violent intrusion into his mind could very well end in a circulatory failure, which could even lead to death in the worst case. Whenever Obi-Wan tried to get in contact with Anakin through their bond, he felt like the Force signature of the young Alpha merged with his own to draw strength from their connection and Obi-Wan gave him everything he could spare. Still the suffered shock was deep, but Obi-Wan waited patiently until he was ready to wake up by himself.

Finally, a muscle twitched in the young Padawan's face and he moaned restrainedly while his eyelids began to flutter and he cast a irritated glance at his surroundings. At first, he had trouble seeing anything at all because his eyelids were glued together and he blinked violently, then finally his eyes cleared. In a mixture of confusion and sudden panic he recognized that he was in the infirmary, which matched the sweet smell of bacta that seemed to stick to him and the sore feeling in his throat where the tube of the respirator had chafed his windpipe. How did he get here? What had happened? Quick as lightning the last moments of consciousness flashed past his inner eye. Mustafar. Dooku. Ventress. The battle. His severed arm. His arm! Involuntarily his left hand groped across his body to the right. Trying to make sure that it hadn't really happened, that it couldn't be true, but he touched into an empty space. Breathing hectically Anakin looked down at himself to the place where his right arm used to be, only to notice that it was now missing below the elbow. Ending in a stump coverd in white bandages. Anakin's breath accelerated, nevertheless he had the feeling that no oxygen reached his lungs. Black dots danced before his eyes and he was about to hyperventilate. 

"Please, calm down." Obi-Wan was at his side in an instant. Reassuringly he put his warm hands on Anakin's shoulders from both sides and held him tight. "You must breathe slowly. In and out and in and out. That's it. Again, in and out. Just like that. In and out."

Confidently Anakin stared at his face and surrendered to the rhythm his former master had set. He followed him blindly as he had done for seven years of his life. It seemed right, familiar, perfectly natural for him to do so. Obi-Wan's quiet voice together with his touch and smell grounded him. Helped him to find his inner peace again and to release the panic into the Force. 'It's okay,' he reassured himself. 'Obi-Wan is here. Everything will be all right.' Nevertheless it seemed to take an eternity to get his breathing under control so was able to speak.

"Master," he croaked, without taking his eyes off the man above him. 

"Wait a second." Anakin registered almost regretfully how one of Obi-Wan's hands let go of his shoulder and took a cup from the bedside table to hold it to his chapped lips. "Please, drink this." While he held Anakin's head with the other hand, Obi-Wan carefully poured some liquid to wet the dry mouth and the throat of the young Alpha and although swallowing was difficult for him, Anakin greedily drank the whole cup before Obi-Wan let his head sink slowly back into the pillows. The Padawan breathed heavily from the effort, nevertheless his eyes lit up when he looked at his former Master. 

"Master," he repeated now with a more solid voice.

"Hello Anakin," Obi-Wan said softly while he put the cup at the beside table and sat down on the edge of the bed of his former apprentice. Anakin's normally sun-tanned skin was still paler than usual, but thanks to the Force he didn't look so deathly white anymore as he had done during their last conversation on Mustafar. "How are you?" the Omega asked. "Do you need anything? Are you in pain?"

Anakin shook his head, simply ignoring the dizziness this movement caused. "As long as you're here, I can handle any pain, Master."

Embarrassed by this statement, Obi-Wan turned his head to the side to not let Anakin see the blush that crept up his neck before he finally changed the subject. "I am very sorry for your loss. Master Shaak Tii was a good Jedi and a good person." Though his own relationship with Qui-Gon had been difficult, Obi-Wan still knew exactly how it had felt when their bond had been broken so suddenly. It had been like a physical pain that had affected his whole body and even today, he sometimes felt the echo of this loss in the back of his soul. That Anakin had experienced almost the same now, was not fair. To lose two Masters in so short time in one way or another must have been a heavy blow for the young Alpha.

A shadow fell over Anakin's face at the mention of Shaak Tii, but he recovered quickly before he replied: "Yes, she was all this. She was patient and friendly and she really tried to teach me everything she knew without prejudice, although she never understood me. Not like you."

Obi-Wan sighed softly. "Anakin..."

But his former Padawan didn't give him the chance to continue talking and to reprimand him, instead he said hastily: "I've tried to run away so often, Obi-Wan! The only thing I wanted was to get to you, but they caught me again and again and brought me back. I'm sorry, Master, so sorry for what I've done. I never meant to hurt you. Never. You must believe me. Please, don't be angry with me anymore. I have become a better man in the years since you left. I've practiced meditation and self-control and I promise you that I can control myself now. I really can. Don't go away again, please."

It hurt his heart to see Anakin so desperate, so that Obi-Wan could not help but put a hand on his arm in a tender gesture and press it firmly. "I am not angry with you, my dear. I never was. But as much as I'd like to grant your request, it's not only my decision if I stay. I am no longer a member of the Jedi Knights, and now that I have accomplished my mission, there is no reason for me to stay."

Anakin's gaze was a silent challenge, but instead of expressing the thoughts that were undoubtedly about fighting the Council on his own, he replied, "They can't send you away. You left of your own free will."

"To protect you," Obi-Wan explained, while unconsciously massaging small circles on the Alpha's skin with his thumb. "That's what I tried to tell you in my holo-message.“

The touch of the Omega's hand sent an involuntary shiver down Anakin's spine so that he had to suppress a pleasant moan despite the situation. Force, how long had he wished to be so close to his former Master again. But as much as he enjoyed the contact, it was important to him to show Obi-Wan that he was no longer a child in need of help. He was a grown man who could fight his own battles. "But now you don't need that anymore," he replied emphatically.

Although Obi-Wan understood the meaning behind the words immediately, he knew that he would never be able to stop himself from keeping all evil away from the young man. Anakin might have outgrown his childhood shoes, but his former Master could still recognize the defiant boy behind the broad Alpha, who simply wanted to ignore that Obi-Wan was now not only a member of the Agricorps and no longer a peacekeeper, but still an Omega and therefore for the Jedi no adequate mentor for a young Alpha. "Still, the circumstances have not changed," Obi-Wan reminded his former apprentice. "I cannot accept you as my Padawan again.“

As much as he wished to turn back time and return to the point where they had mastered all odds together, Anakin knew it was utopian. So he was willing to make concessions. "You don't have to," he relented. "I'll gladly agree to be trained by another Master. Anything, as long as you stay with me."

The way he clung to his presence warmed Obi-Wan's treacherous heart, but he forced himself to hide his feelings even further. No good would come of it if Anakin knew that Obi-Wan had missed him as much as the Alpha had missed himself. "Anakin, you know what the code says about attachement.“

"I don't care about the kriffing code," the Padawan blurted out.

Disapprovingly, Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow as he rebuked his former apprentice, "Watch your language, young one."

The Alpha shrugged apologetically, the movement sending a wave of pain through his injured arm. Nevertheless, he did not intend to let his physical indisposition prevent him from saying what he really felt. "Sorry, Master, but I'm serious. I love you."

The words struck the Omega like a slap in the face. The first time he had told himself that it was the pain that spoke from his former apprentice, but even though Anakin was still hurt, he seemed to know clearly what he was saying. No, that couldn't be. Vehemently, Obi-Wan shook his head. "Anakin, please."

Now that it was out, Anakin wasn't ready to withdraw his confession. Instead, he said: "I know you thought that the hormones of a teenager together with the desire of an Alpha were responsible for my feelings for you, but you are wrong. I do love you. I did then and I still do, nothing will change that. And I know you feel it, too."

"Of course I love you in a certain way," Obi-Wan tried to explain. "I've raised you for seven years."

"No, Master," Anakin returned confidently. "You may fool yourself, but not me. I saw it in your mind before the battle with Dooku.“

When he heard this, Obi-Wan's eyes widened in disbelief and shock. The moment he had faced the Sith, he had been so focused on reconnecting with Anakin and initiating him into the plan that it had never occurred to him that he could see more than what Obi-Wan had projected infront of his mind. "Anakin, this is highly unacceptable. You were supposed to understand my plan, not pry into my private thoughts."

"I swear it wasn't like that," the young Alpha defended himself as the blush of shame crept up his neck involuntarily. "I simply had no control over it. As soon as the connection was open, I could no longer stop the stream of memories and feelings that flowed from you into me. And that's when I saw it, you love me."

Obi-Wan's heart was beating so hard he thought it was about to burst out of his chest. His cheeks suddenly felt terribly warm, and his mouth was dry as sandpaper, when he said as emphatically as possible, "Yes, like a Master loves his apprentice."

A dozen emotions sparkled in Anakin's eyes, but his voice was firm as he returned, "That's not true and you know it."

With a forced smile, Obi-Wan shook his head. "All I know is that you've been through a severe trauma and you need rest. We'll discuss this matter at another time." With that he got up and stepped away from the Alpha's bed. 

"Master..." Anakin reached out his hand to Obi-Wan in silent desperation ,while his Force signature at the same moment timidly tried to wrap itself around that of the Omega, but instinctively Obi-Wan raised his shields and locked him out. Not now. Not after what Anakin had just said. 

Obi-Wan smiled at his former apprentice once more, but he could feel how strained it must look. "Get some sleep now, Anakin. You are exhausted, and so am I. I promise I'll check on you later." 

With these words Obi-Wan turned away and left the infirmary without giving Anakin the chance to call him back again. When he stepped through the door into the corridor, he had to force himself to set his feet slowly and controlled on the Durasteel floor to not let it look like he was on the run. Suddenly there was a heavy load on his chest that captured his voice and made it difficult for him to breathe. Clone soldiers approached him every now and then, greeting him cautiously, but Obi-Wan wasn't able to give them more than a short nod as an answer.

His head pounded and he felt the urgent desire to jump into the next shuttle and fly back to Ukio, but he would do no such thing. Not yet. Not until Anakin had recovered. As much as their conversation had upset him, he couldn't bear the thought to leave Anakin's life again without saying goodbye. Not only that the Alpha would never forgive him if he did so, even worse was that Obi-Wan would never forgive himself if he left Anakin confused and alone. Once had been more than enough.

Besides it wasn't Anakin's fault that Obi-Wan didn't get along with the forbidden feelings, which plagued him. Yes, it was true, he loved Anakin. To admit this almost drove him out of his mind. It wasn't right and went against everything Obi-Wan had ever believed, but the heart didn't let itself be influenced by reason. For years he had tried to release the emerging emotions into the Force, and when he didn't succeed, he hid them in the furthest corner of his soul, locked behind the strongest shields he had built not only to protect them from others but from himself as well. Never had he thought that someone would succeed in looking behind these walls, but now a careless moment had been enough to grant Anakin a look at something that shouldn't exist. And even if they had been separated for years, Obi-Wan still knew the Alpha well enough to be sure that he wouldn't leave it at that. With Anakin learning about his feelings, the Omega was almost afraid what his former Padawan would do with this knowledge.


	15. Chapter 15

"What is he like, Master?"

Confused, Obi-Wan looked up from the datapad on the table to face Ahsoka's questioning gaze. Ever since the girl had arrived on the "Resolute," they had involuntarily become cabin partners, partly because they were the only ones on board who shared the same second gender, and partly so Obi-Wan could keep an eye on the young Togruta. Although Obi-Wan felt that some members of the Jedi council would have preferred to take them back to Ukio with one of the space shuttles, the Omega had asked to stay at least until Anakin had recovered, and since the crew couldn't spare a pilot anyway, he and Ahsoka traveled to Coruscant with the rest of the crew.

"Who?" Obi-Wan asked absent-minded. As so often, he had tried to use the time on board by reading reports and records to get an overview of the Republic's situation in the war with the Separatists. Though he hadn't yet reached the end of his research, he had to admit that the prospects seemed anything but rosy.

"Your former Padawan, of course," Ahsoka explained as she dangled her legs from the bed. Since Obi-Wan had returned from Mustafar with the young Alpha and the other Jedi, her curiosity knew no bounds, and her aura pulsated with a mixture of interest and sublime fear. Although Obi-Wan had rarely spoken of Anakin on Ukio, his existence was no secret. After all, Ahsoka had been a part of the Jedi until she was disembarked to the Agricorps, and the news that a Padawan had presented as the first Alpha in over a thousand years was significant enough that it had also reached the boys and girls in the creche of the temple. "I've heard that Alphas are unpredictable and aggressive, and that they consider Omegas like us their property"

With a sigh, Obi-Wan lowered the datapad. It made his heart heavy that children like Ahsoka were made insecure at such a young age with so many half-truths, since it was these rumors that caused the gap between the second genders to widen as they grew up. "It's a mistake to be prejudiced and believe what you hear more than what your heart tells you, my child," he rebuked her mildly. "We are so much more than our second gender. We are all children of the Force and we should face each other openly and without fear.“

Ahsoka had obviously listened to him, but her doubts were not yet dispelled. "Yes, Master, of course you're right, but..."

"In fact you do have a lot in common with Anakin, young one," Obi-Wan told the Togruta. "You are brave and strong and impulsive, all tributes no one would expect from an Omega girl. And my former Padawan too is much more than what people see in him. He is compassionate and generous and loyal, and I consider myself very fortunate to have been able to participate in his training." It were ambivalent feelings that came up in Obi-Wan when he thought of Anakin. Though only a few durasteel walls separated them at the moment and he could feel him in every waking moment through their shared bond, but after their last conversation Obi-Wan had visited his former Padawan nevertheless only at night when he could be sure that Anakin was sleeping. Too big was the fear of a renewed confrontation with feelings he had not even wanted to admit to himself yet.

Although Obi-Wan had not even raised his voice, Ahoska realized that the rumors she had repeated had disturbed the Jedi Master greatly, so she hurried to reassure him: "I'm sorry, Master Kenobi. I did not mean any harm with my saying."

Obi-Wan smiled warmly to show the girl that he was not angry with her. "It's okay, Ahsoka. It's not your fault, but I think once we get back to Coruscant, it's actually time you meet Anakin. But right now we should begin your daily meditation exercise."

XXXXXX

Anakin was frustrated. Although they had arrived at the temple yesterday and the wound at his arm healed so well that he would get the neurological transmitter for the prosthesis implanted in a few days, the completion of everyday things often turned out to be rather impossible. Even such mundane things as closing the buttons of his tunic, cutting his food or writing his name were difficult tasks without the missing right hand. He preferred not to even think about how he should go back into battle and fight with a lightsaber. Of course, he would soon get a cybernetic arm, but until he got used to it and the fine adjustment was tuned so that he could make a living with it, he would have to get along with his left hand. 

Until the treatment was finished Anakin would live in the halls of healing in the temple, but one-armed or not, he was eager to finally be able to escape the watchful eyes of the healers. Especially since Obi-Wan had made himself quite rare in the days since his awakening. The other Masters had visited him several times in the meantime, even Master Windu, which had surprised him very much, only his former mentor had been absent. Again and again Anakin had tried to reach him through their connection in the Force, only to find out that Obi-Wan had closed his side of their bond so far that he could only feel his presence. To get a grip on his thoughts or even feelings or to send him his own was completely impossible. From the other Masters Anakin had only found out that Obi-Wan had asked for more time before he talked to the council. According to his statement he wanted to let the judgment about his whereabouts only be made when Anakin had recovered. Of course the young Alpha was pleased to hear that, but it still didn't explain why his former Master kept away from him. If he was so important to Obi-Wan, why in Sith hells didn't he come to visit him?

As if he had heard him, the door to Anakin's sickroom opened exactly in the moment when this thought circulated in his head for the probably hundredth time. As angry as the young Alpha wanted to be about the fact that Obi-Wan had abandoned him for so long, he didn't manage to keep up a serious face while Obi-Wan crossed the room and sat down on the edge of his bed, for that he was much too happy to see him. Alone being near the Omega again made his heart beat faster. As crazy as it sounded, but he could have spent the whole day just looking at him. Although Obi-Wan was still affected by the leg wound and limped clearly, he looked almost better for Anakin than he remembered him from their time in the temple. As little as he liked to admit it, but obviously the time at the Agricorps had done Obi-Wan good. The work outside had ensured that the naturally rather pale complexion of the redhead had got a healthy glow and also his eyes shone again with more joy of life than before. The tortured expression that Obi-Wan had always tried to hide as well as the way he always kept his body controlled and stiff had disappeared, so that he looked more alive and years younger. Most of all Anakin would have liked to hug him and hold him close in an attempt to press his nose over his scent glandes and inhale a whiff of his true scent, but of course he did none of that. Instead he sat very calmly, with his back leaning against the headboard of the sickbed and with a few undefinable metal parts on his lap.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan greeted the Padawan with a soft smile. "How are you?"

"I'll go completely mad soon if I don't get something to do," the young man confessed, rolling his eyes. "I can't even tinker to distract myself."

"Not for long and you'll get your prosthesis", the Omega comforted him with a look at Anakin's stump, which was still covered with a bandage. "According to Vokara Che the wound is healing well.“

"It doesn't look very pretty, but there's probably nothing to be done about it," the Alpha replied with a shrug of the shoulders. It was not so much the blemish that bothered him, but rather the thought of what others might see when they saw the stump. "It just feels strange when my arm hurts sometimes, even though it's no longer there."

Obi-Wan's eyes were full of compassion when he pressed Anakin's right shoulder in a comforting gesture. "I'm sorry you have to go through this, dear one. I wish I could have prevented it. If I'd been quicker ..."

If there was one thing Anakin wanted even less than to be seen as an invalid by the other Jedi, it was that Obi-Wan blamed himself for what had happened to him, so he hurriedly told him, "No, Master, don't say that. You saved me, all of us. Without you, I'd be dead."

Although there was some truth in the young Alpha's words, Obi-Wan saw things a bit differently than his former Padawan. "Without me, you probably wouldn't have gotten into this mess," he replied somber. "Dooku wanted me. You were just a bait to get me out of exile."

Since he had awakened in the infirmary of the "Resolute", Anakin had thought about the Sith's exchange of words with his former Master countless times, but it hadn't occurred to him who Dooku's Master was and what he might want from Obi-Wan. Nevertheless, he would not allow the Omega to once again take responsibility for something he had no control over. They had gone through this in the past, but since then Anakin had grown up and would not allow Obi-Wan to sink into feelings of guilt again. "Don't torture yourself, please. It wasn't your fault. You're here, and we're alive. That's all that matters."

This time it was Anakin who, in a consoling gesture, put his hand on Obi-Wan's fingers, which were still resting on his shoulder, pressing them encouraging. Obi-Wan's hand was warm and familiar as Anakin gently stroked the back of his hand with his thumb and felt the bones and veins that were sticking out from under the skin. Carefully Anakin tried to press with his power signature against Obi-Wan's shields and indeed the Omega opened his side of their bond slightly and let him feel the affection and gratitude which he felt in this moment, so that Anakin could not help but shower him with a sea of emotions. Joy and doubt and happiness and fear and love and excitement gushed out of him in a true tidal wave and when his eyes found those of Obi-Wan all this could be read in them too. He could feel how Obi-Wan hesitated before he reached out with his own Force signature and wrapped it around Anakin's, so that he felt as if he was covered in a warm blanket.

Very conscious of the proximity of his former Master and the hand on his shoulder, Anakin's heart began to beat involuntarily faster again, as his look moved from Obi-Wan's eyes to his mouth. The narrow upper lip, which was almost covered by the red whiskers, and the somewhat fuller lower lip, which Obi-Wan pulled sometimes unconsciously between the teeth, while he stroked in a gesture of thoughtfulness over his bearded jaw. What would it feel like when he pressed his mouth against the Omega's? So many times he had dreamed about it without having the certainty if they would ever see each other again and now Obi-Wan was sitting at his bed. More alive and beautiful than ever and Anakin almost dropped dead with desire. By the Force, how much he wanted to kiss him in this moment and he almost believed to feel that Obi-Wan wanted it too and only the shame kept him from giving in to the temptation. But this could be remedied. If he just shifted his weight a little bit and leaned forward, their lips would touch each other and then ...

There was a knock at the door. 

Immediately Obi-Wan got up as if struck by lightning. His cheeks were unnaturally red, while he combed a hand in a nervous gesture through his hair and Anakin noticed how the heat rose into his cheeks too, nevertheless he didn't regret the desire to kiss him for a second. He only regretted that he had not been able to put his thoughts into action. He missed the touch of his former master already but Obi-Wan seemed almost relieved about the disturbance when he went to the door and opened it. The girl, who stepped in on a hint of the Jedi Master, was a Togruta and obviously very familiar with Obi-Wan, if Anakin interpreted the looks they exchanged correctly. A circumstance he did not like as much as the disturbance itself. Suspiciously the Alpha let his gaze wander over the little one. She was tender and very young, half a child, but her posture was nevertheless straight and she held her head proudly raised. Attempting, he breathed her scent through his nose, only to discover that it was as false as Obi-Wan's. Apparently she wore scent blockers just like his former Master, which only allowed one conclusion to be drawn: she too was an Omega. Anakin's looks were as subtle as the slight probing of his mind, but if he had expected to intimidate the girl, he had been mistaken, because she returned his looks with a confidence equal to his.

"Anakin, there's someone I want you to meet," Obi-Wan began as he led the Togruta to the bed. "This is Ahsoka Tano. She was with me at the Agricorps."

Despite Ahsoka's excitement, her voice was firm as she faced the Alpha. "Padawan Skywalker, I'm honored to meet you. I've heard so much about you."

Anakin merely greeted the girl with a cool nod. "I bet you did," he replied with more sarcasm than he had planned, before his gaze wandered from her to Obi-Wan and it broke out of him: "Is she... is she your new Padawan?“ The jealousy of the young girl and the fear of being simply replaced made the question sound like an accusation.

Shocked, Obi-Wan took a step forward and sought contact with his former apprentice again by placing his hand on Anakin's forearm, before he fervently returned: "Of course not. She is one of the children I taught on Ukio and if I may add, very skilled in handling the lightsaber. Nevertheless nothing has changed in the fact that I am not allowed to train a student. You were the only exception allowed by the council. You will always be my only Padawan.“

The words made Anakin feel an equal measure of pride that he would always be the first and only to Obi-Wan, as he felt shame. It had not been Obi-Wan's decision to not accept any more apprentices, but the council's because they felt the Omega was insufficient. A thought which was completely ridiculous for Anakin. "I thought maybe it is different in the Corps because she is like you," he hesitantly admitted.

Obi-Wan's smile was full of melancholy as he returned, "Yes, she is an Omega, but the rules haven't changed, even though I sometimes wish it were different. The kids there really deserve a chance."

Again, Anakin felt the sting of jealousy in his chest, but before he could say anything, Ahsoka joined the conversation. "Master Kenobi has been training us in our free time," she explained, stepping beside Obi-Wan at the bed. "Trained our skills in lightsaber combat, meditation, and the understanding of the Force. He is a great teacher and I was not the only one who got her courage back through him."

Obi-Wan gratefully turned his head to the side to give the young girl a warm smile. "I was only trying to show you that you are as valuable as the temple's initiates. I wanted to teach you what every Padawan must know. So that you would be prepared in case the times changed."

Anakin didn't know what to say to that. From the moment he learned that his former Master had joined the Agricorps, he had imagined how Obi-Wan would make desolate fields bloom again. How he would make wells and drew water from dried out soil, or help to clear the air of the pesticides left behind by war and exploitation. It had never occurred to him that Obi-Wan would teach the children of the Corps instead, but now that he knew, the thought filled him with pride and warmth. Obi-Wan was the best teacher a Padawan could wish for. He was patient, kind, and understanding, and to waste his talent on plants would have been a sin, though he was sure that not everyone on the council would share this view. 

Ahsoka smiled shyly back, and Anakin saw in her eyes the same hero worship that most Padawans felt for their Masters, so he had to hold on to himself not to growl. Thank the Force that she was no Alpha, otherwise he wouldn't tolerate the way she looked at Obi-Wan. But even though Anakin still didn't know what to think of the girl and it gnawed at him that she had something in common with his former Master from whom he was excluded, he understood that Obi-Wan had introduced Ahsoka to him not without reason. Obviously, his former teacher expected him to give her a chance, so Anakin would do him the favor. Not for her sake, but for Obi-Wan's. Because he would do anything for him. Even endure a girl that wanted Obi-Wan's attention almost as much as he did and obviously wished nothing more than to be a Padawan.


	16. Chapter 16

With his teeth clenched tightly Anakin pressed a red flimsiball in his fingers again and again, in the attempt to get a feeling for the condition of the surface. If his cybernetic arm was supposed to feel like his own, it did a pretty lousy job so far. Actually it felt exactly like what it was in Anakin's opinion: a foreign thing connected to his actual arm with wires and contacts. 

Although the healers had explained to him exactly how the neurological interface of the prosthesis would interact with his muscles and nerve endings, Anakin still had no real feeling in his fingers. He could move them and grab with them, but if he had believed that from the moment the prosthesis was connected to the implanted neural transmitter he could do everything as before, he had been mistaken. Because despite the ongoing physical therapy and multiple fine calibration of the cybernetic arm, his finer motor skills were still very imprecise even days after the procedure. Sometimes he grabbed a glass so hard that it broke, and sometimes his grip was so loose that it fell to the floor. If he had at least been so skilled with his left arm that it could replace the right, but unfortunately he was almost as clumsy as before. Unfortunately that meant that training with the lightsaber was still out of the question under these conditions. 

It was enough to drive him crazy.

The only good thing about it was that Obi-Wan didn't miss the opportunity to support him in his therapy, even if he often only lightened his mood by his presence and encouragement. In the beginning Anakin had been hesitant to let his former Master see the stump, but Obi-Wan had never shown that he cared about the sight, so he relaxed at some point. Though Anakin was well enough by now that he didn't have to stay in the infirmary, he still needed help in many things of daily life and couldn't get along alone in the apartment he had shared with his master Shaak Tii, so he lived in Plo Koon's second bedroom until further notice, while Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were accommodated in one of the temple's guest quarters. 

It was a strange feeling for Obi-Wan to be back at the temple. On the one hand, his return already had something of a "homecoming", but both the prejudices he had experienced here and the circumstances that had led him to leave the order made it a bitter-sweet return. Most Jedi met him with the respect a Master could expect, but apart from a few petty conversations during meals, no one actively sought his company. Thus, without his duties for the order, Obi-Wan had enough free time to both accompany Anakin in his therapy and to teach Ahsoka in all matters that seemed appropriate to him. Obi-Wan was aware that some of the Jedi didn't approve it when he came into one of the training halls with the young Togruta, but he did not allow himself to care. He knew that both his presence and that of the girl were only tolerated for the time being. How to proceed with them would be decided by the council shortly. The time Obi-Wan had asked for until Anakin's recovery was about to run out, so he was not surprised when he received the message via commlink that the council demanded his presence the next morning.

From the moment Ahsoka learned of the meeting, she was in complete disarray for the rest of the day, and even in the evening, long after they had bit each other good night, Obi-Wan felt her sending anxious impulses into the Force. Although his own head was still full of worries, which he wanted to release into the Force before going to sleep, he felt it was his duty to help the young girl to find her inner peace, so he finally knocked on her door.

"Is everything okay, young one?" Obi-Wan asked when she opened the door. The young Togruta was already wearing pajamas, but her bed was still untouched, as he could tell after she invited him in.

Ahsoka nodded, but now that Obi-Wan was facing her, he could not only feel her unease, he could see it clearly in her face. "It is nothing, Master. I just don't know for what outcome from your session with the council I should wish," she finally confessed.

Obi-wan had almost suspected that. "You don't want to go back to Ukio?" he asked as empathetic as possible.

Ahsoka shrugged her shoulders in an indefinite gesture. "Sure, I miss my friends there, but if you stay here, I don't want to go back either."

Obi-Wan sighed inwardly. As flattering as her fixation on him was, he wished she would find someone else to worship as a father figure. Experience had shown him more than once that such things rarely turned out well. "So then you would rather the council allowed us both to stay here," he noted.

"I don't know," Ahsoka returned with a huff. "I always wanted to be a Jedi, but now that I'm back here, the other Padawans I grew up with in the creche of the temple, treat me as if I don't belong here. Like I've become a completely different person since I went to Ukio."

Although he had feared such a thing, it made Obi-Wan sad to hear this. He had hoped that it would do Ahsoka good to spend some time with the other youngsters at the temple. It wasn't good for her to constantly seek out his company. Their connection in the Force was already stronger than it should be. He would never be her Master, he had made that clear often enough. Yet Ahsoka rarely left his side. Only during the hours the Togruta was away with the Padawans did he have the opportunity to take care of Anakin undisturbed. 

"What do you wish, Master?" the girl suddenly interrupted his train of thought.

It was difficult for Obi-Wan to answer that, because inside he was as torn as Ahsoka. Since he had left the order voluntarily, the council could not force him to return to the Agricorps if he refused. But what exactly did he want? On the one hand, he wanted to continue what he had started on Ukio, but on the other hand, the thought of leaving his former Padawan again was unbearable for him. He knew, that were unforgivably selfish thoughts for a Jedi to consider something because of his own feelings instead of trying to figure out which decision would benefit everyone, but kriff it, he just couldn't help himself. Ever since he had rescued Anakin from Dooku, the desire to be close to him, to be able to touch him and kiss him had grown stronger every day, and it was only thanks to his incredible discipline and willpower that he had not long since given in to this urge. Therefore he had wanted to meditate again before going to sleep, to order his thoughts and to ask the Force to give him the strength to continue to resist.

Clearing his throat uneasily, Obi-Wan finally let the girl know, "It doesn't matter what I wish for, Ahsoka. I trust that the council will make the right decision for all of us and that the Force will guide me. Nevertheless, I am not free of doubt either. If you wish, we can meditate together to release these feelings into the Force."

"Yes, I would like that." Obi-Wan knew Ahsoka well enough to guess that it was not so much the shared meditation that let her agree to his proposal so quickly, but rather the prospect of not having to be alone. Together, they sat in lotus position opposite each other on the soft carpet in the middle of her room, so close that their knees touched. Once more, Obi-Wan gave the girl an encouraging smile, then he closed his eyes and began to breathe calmly and deeply, and Ahsoka did the same until her breaths matched the slow rhythm of his. As she had learned, the Togruta sought Obi-Wan's warm presence in the Force and let him guide her, deeper and deeper, until she was so relaxed that she went into a trance that made her forget everything around her.

XXXXXX

When Obi-Wan left for the council meeting the next day, Ahsoka insisted on accompanying him. She was simply too restless to wait for news from him in their shared quarters. It was only outside the council room that they parted ways, as she was not allowed to attend the meeting. Not all council members were personally present when Obi-Wan entered the room. Some were represented as holograms, since they were on missions that made their appearance impossible. At first glance, Obi-Wan recognized that Shaak Tii's seat was still unoccupied, which was understandable. The Jedi Master would be difficult to replace, and obviously the council had not yet decided who would receive her seat. What surprised Obi-Wan much more, however, was the fact that Anakin had also been called before the council, for he was already standing in the middle of the room when the Jedi Master entered.

"A great victory in the fight against the Sith Dooku's death is, but a great price the Order and Padawan Skywalker to pay for it had," Master Yoda began to open the meeting without wasting time with a greeting.

The other council members murmured in agreement, on the one hand with regard to the loss of Master Shaak Tii and on the other hand with regard to Anakin's cybernetic arm. "A Sith Lord killed you have," Yoda continued. "For a similar act your former Master knighted he was. To Master Shaak Tii before her death spoken I have, very pleased with the progress of your training she was. Not much more to teach you there was. To the conclusion that your training is now complete we have come. Knighted to a Jedi you will be. Take place the ceremony tonight it will."

Although Yoda had spoken with the same calm manner as always, Anakin thought that he heard his words echoing off the walls of the room. He felt as if he was hit by lightning. Completely perplexed, he let his gaze wander from Master Yoda over the rest of the assembled council members. There was no way that he could have expected this. The announcement came out of the blue. On the contrary, he had expected that they would announce to him which Master he would now be placed under, and he had resolved to respect their decision, no matter whom they had chosen. Even in Master Windu's eyes there was no sign of resistance. The Jedi Master seemed to be at peace with him becoming a knight just like all the other council members. In the end, Anakin's eyes caught Obi-Wan's, and he felt the silent congratulations of his former Master through their bond. The pride and affection and the belief that Anakin really deserved this. Anakin's own Force signature pulsed with joy and gratitude and love in return, while he sent the feelings all at once through their bond. He knew he should say something, thank them for the trust they put in him, but his head was empty. Before he could find his tongue, Yoda already turned to Obi-Wan.

"Not only your former Padawan rescue you did on Mustafar, but the lives of the Jedi you saved as well. Forget this the council has not. More than ever the Jedi such strength now need. A return to the Agricorps, not approve we will. A unit of the clone army under your command we will place and a general of the Republic to make of you we want."

If he was honest, Obi-Wan was not surprised by this turn of events. From the beginning, the Jedi had been outnumbered by the Separatists, even with the help of the clone army and the recent losses had thinned them out even more than they already were. They needed him. His negotiating skills and combat experience. Nevertheless, he did not want to make his decision without getting concessions from the Council as well. "If I stay, what will happen to Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan demanded to know.

"Back to Ukio on the next cargo ship be taken she will," Master Yoda returned.

"With all due respect, but it would be a mistake to send her back," Obi-Wan dared to criticize the council's decision. "The girl is one of the best fighters of her generation, as I could see with my own eyes. She would be a great help in the fight against the separatists."

The aged Grandmaster shook his head regretfully. "An Omega she is. A Padawan she cannot be." Yoda's statement elicited a favorable murmur from the Jedi Masters present. 

"Qui-Gon has trained me even though I am an Omega, and she is better than I was at her age," Obi-Wan insisted stubbornly.

"You know very well that the circumstances were different then," Mace Windu now interfered in the conversation. Of course, Obi-Wan was aware of the difference to his own story. Unlike Ahsoka, Obi-Wan had been a late bloomer and had therefore already been a Padawan when his second gender was revealed. Otherwise, he would have met the same fate as all the other Omegas of the order. "We cannot make an exception for her," Windu added.

But Obi-Wan was not yet ready to admit defeat. "All I ask is that she gets the chance she deserves to show what she's made of," he said, looking each council member individually in the face.

"What for?" Master Windu asked while leaning back in his chair. It was obvious that for him the conversation was over. "No Master would train her voluntarily."

"Then let me teach her" Obi-Wan pleaded. Although he knew how little Anakin would like this prospect and how small the chance was that the council would give its blessing, he had to try it nevertheless.

"You know very well that this is not possible," Windu returned gruffly. Even an Omega was not allowed to train an Omega and Obi-Wan had to suppress the impulse to scream loudly with all his might at this antiquated, sexist way of thinking. 

As much as he hated to admit it to himself, it was hopeless. He would never be able to get them to train Ahsoka. All he could do was try to make it easier for the girl by promising her that he would come back and continue her training on Ukio once the war was over.

"I will do it," Obi-Wan suddenly heard Anakin's voice. "I will take her as my apprentice." Completely taken by surprise, Obi-Wan turned his head and looked at his former Padawan sharply from the side. In the first moment he didn't believe his ears, but the silence that suddenly reigned in the council room made it clear that the other council members had heard it as well. Anakin held his head high and had his eyes challenging on Master Windu, as if he expected to be attacked by him immediately. Curiously Obi-Wan tried to read the reasons for his decision in Anakin's presence in the Force, but his former Padawan had raised his shields and guarded his thoughts so well that nothing leaked out.

In fact, Anakin did not have to wait long for Windu's reaction. "Respect, Skywalker. Two minutes ago you learned that you will be made a Jedi Knight and already you want to take an apprentice? This must be a new record in the history of the Jedi," the dark-skinned Jedi Master mocked.

"A Master you are not yet," Yoda interjected.

"No, that's right," Anakin admitted, as if he had only noticed it now, but his posture made it clear that he was defiantly intent on asserting himself.

"And an Alpha you still are," Windu added and it was clear what he meant by that. Anakin had already attacked an Omega once. To give a Padawan into his care who, like his former Master, was also an Omega would be absolutely irresponsible.

Anakin's cheeks reddened visibly when he heard Windu's words and he hurried to defend himself: "I swear that I will never even touch her hard. I have learned my lesson." Obi-Wan believed his words instantly without question. From the moment he introduced Ahsoka to him, Anakin had never behaved aggressively or possessively toward her, or shown any improper interest in her. Because the Alpha inside of him was fully imprinted on Obi-Wan.

"A chance the girl will get, so an attempt to teach her I will allow," Yoda's voice was suddenly heard. "Two Masters lost you have, taking a apprentice might do you good." 

Again, excited murmuring went through the room. Apparently no one had expected this and Anakin as well was completely caught off guard that the council actually agreed to his wish so quickly. Obi-Wan was at least as perplexed as his former Padawan. Yoda's decision was almost historic and could possibly mean a change in the way the Omegas were treated in the order. Since his own time as a Padawan, Ahsoka was now the first Omega to be allowed to be trained in the temple. At least as long as they did not give the council a reason to reverse the decision, and by the Force, they would do anything to ensure that it did not happen. Though Obi-Wan was grateful that she was allowed to stay, he was still not sure if Yoda's decision to burden Anakin with this responsibility was right or if it would not have been better to entrust an experienced Jedi Master like Plo Koon with her training. Anakin was still immature and unrestrained in so many things that Obi-Wan feared that he might be overtaxed with this task. For this very reason, he decided to keep a watchful eye on the new Master and Padawan team and support his former apprentice as much as possible to make sure that Ahsoka was never sent back to the Agricorps.

Ahsoka almost couldn't believe her luck when he told her the good news in the hallway outside the council chamber. Relieved, she first gave Obi-Wan and then Anakin a bone crushing hug, who returned it with a certain reluctance. In the days since she had met him, she had almost completely lost her shyness before the Alpha, and although it was obvious that she would have rather had Obi-Wan as her Master, she was very glad and grateful to stay in the temple and to be allowed to learn from Anakin.

XXXXXXX

While Ahsoka told the other Padawans that she would be trained just to look into their shocked faces, Obi-Wan accompanied his former apprentice to his quarters, where Anakin set about moving his things into the bedroom that had formerly belonged to his Master. Shaak Tii's belongings had already been picked up a few days earlier, yet Obi-Wan could still sense her Force signature like a faint echo in the room, and he sent a silent prayer into the Force in the hope that she had found peace there. Although Anakin had trouble carrying his things with the cybernetic arm, Obi-Wan let him sweep around in peace and gave him all the time and space he needed. As hard as it was for him, he had learned from the healers that he did not do him any favors by fussing over him. Anakin had to learn how to handle the prosthesis and how to do his daily chores on his own, and if he continued to have difficulties, Ahsoka would soon be able to move into his apartment and help him.

While Anakin was busy, Obi-Wan made tea in the small kitchen. Although the choice was limited and not as extensive as it had been in his old quarters, he finally decided on a green tea with ginger, which he put on a hot plate until Anakin was ready to sit down on the couch with him. 

"I'm glad you want to give Ahsoka a chance," Obi-Wan began the conversation while pouring some tea into the cup for his former Padawan.

The hot tea made the porcelain pleasantly warm, so Anakin closed his fingers around it before returning: "I trust in your judgment, Master.“ Then he added in his thoughts, 'And if she is the price for you to stay here, I will accept it'.

Obi-Wan looked at him with affection, realizing how much Anakin had changed since their time together. "You have grown into exactly the man I always saw in you," he confessed softly. "I am very proud of you, and I am convinced you will be a very good Master to her."

Anakin's heart almost burst with happiness when he heard his former Master say these words. "I only give back what you have taught me," he replied modestly while holding Obi-Wan's gaze.

For a long moment their looks seemed to melt together and Anakin hardly dared to breathe. His heart was beating wildly and his whole focus was exclusively on Obi-Wan. The world outside the apartment seemed to no longer exist. Without averting his gaze, Obi-Wan nervously licked his lips. His pulse had also risen noticeably in anticipation of what was to come. Slowly Anakin bent forward, came closer and closer until his face was so close that he could see every single freckle on Obi-Wan's skin. But still he hesitated to take the last step. The memory of what had happened between them was still to deep. For nothing in the world he wanted to make this mistake again, he did not dare to force Obi-Wan to do something he didn't want, so Anakin gave him the time to retreat if he had misinterpreted his signs. But Obi-Wan did nothing like this. On the contrary, only an instant later he came to meet him. Timidly and hesitantly, he bent forward until his lips touched those of his former apprentice. It was not yet a real kiss, more a careful chaste palpation, and yet it was more than Anakin had ever dared to hope for. Obi-Wan's eyes fluttered closed, as he surrendered to the feeling, while Anakin's remained wide open for fear to miss even one second. 

Time seemed to stand still. 

Then Anakin's arms suddenly shot forward. His hands found Obi-Wan's shoulders and held him tightly and Obi-Wan searched for hold in the front of Anakins robe, too. Clawed his fingers into the fabric, as if he needed an anchor, which held him in the here and now.

And then a tender touch finally turned into a real kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally !!! They did it. I'm so proud of the boys.


	17. Chapter 17

Obi-Wan Kenobi stood in his bedroom of the provisional quarters in the guest wing lost in his thoughts, while he carefully prepared himself for the upcoming ceremony. Through the open door, he could hear Ahsoka's waterfall-like rant as she told him how the other Padawans had responded to her admission, while at the same time, she jumped over tables and chairs with all her energy as if they were hurdles from the training hall. Obi-Wan knew he should rebuke her for this, but it was probably due to some degree of guilt for listening to Ahsoka's excited babbling with only one ear that he did not. While he could understand that the girl was completely overwhelmed by the events of the day and needed someone to whom she could confide her thoughts and feelings, Obi-Wan was not able to give her the attention she deserved. He was still too much caught up in the things that had happened today himself.

He was a member of the Jedi Knights again, and more than that, he would become the general of his own unit of clones and go to war with them against the separatists, and he had kissed his former Padawan. Just the thought of the kiss made the blush rise in Obi-Wan's cheeks, and he was glad that Ahoska was too preoccupied with herself to notice. Obi-Wan thought he could still feel Anakins' slightly chapped lips on his own, at first timidly almost afraid, but then more and more courageous until Obi-Wan almost believed he wanted to devour him with skin and hair. The way he had held him by his shoulders, as if he feared Obi-Wan would flee once he realized what they were doing and, by the Force, he should have done it. He should have been the reasonable one of them and put an end to it before they got lost in something that could only end in pain. It had already escalated between them once before, it should never come that far again.

Instead, he had clawed his own hands into Anakin's robe like a Loth cat into its prey. It had simply felt right. Not only their physical attraction, even if that had been undeniable. Anakin's Alpha scent had been so strong that Obi-Wan had believed he would drown in it and he was sure that even in spite of his scentblockers his own arousal had been clearly to smell as well. Just when they had kissed, they had also touched each other in the Force, had come closer than ever before in their lives and Obi-Wan had felt truly happy for the first time. Anakin had never been good at shielding his feelings, but in that moment of closeness his shields had been more permeable than ever before and Obi-Wan had felt all the love and affection he had harbored for him, which had led to the fact that he himself had returned it in the rush of the feelings. Without being able to prevent it, he had given Anakin something he had hidden from him for so long: The knowledge that he loved him too. That he had wished for this kiss at least as much as his former Padawan. 

And the Force had flooded him with a warmth like never before. Never, even in the deepest meditation, had Obi-Wan felt so peaceful and one with the Force. As if it were floating into the smallest cells of his body and filling him completely. It had been wonderful, and for that one moment Obi-Wan had allowed himself to forget everything else. Nothing had been important anymore. But even the most beautiful moment had to end eventually and when they had finally separated again and Obi-Wan had dared to open his eyes again, reality had caught up with them. Obi-Wan had embarrassingly let go off Anakin's robe with burning cheeks, while the Alpha had pressed his shoulders one last time with a crooked grin, which was more that of a boy than that of a man, before he had pulled back too. 

The tea in the cups had become cold in the meantime, but none of them felt like drinking now anyway. There was so much that was written on their faces as they looked at each other, all the promises and affirmations and incantations that people who loved each other said, but even though they had been so close a moment ago that no leaf would have fit between them, the spell had suddenly ended, leaving uncertainty and inhibitions behind. Neither Obi-Wan nor his former apprentice knew exactly what to say at that moment, so in the end they didn't talk much at all, but soon after, each went his own way. Anakin would, as was the custom, spend the hours before the ceremony in the Tower of Tranquility, where he would seek the answer as to where his knighting would lead him in meditation, while Obi-Wan would use the time to pack his things in the guest quarters so that he could move into his old apartment after the ceremony. 

It wasn't much that Obi-Wan owned and what he had brought from Ukio, so the process of packing didn't really take long, but it was enough to break the soft cloud that had been floating inside of him since their kiss. As much as he had enjoyed the kiss, he couldn't repeat it again. Not when he knew what they felt for each other. If it had only been an exchange of physicalities, it would not have been a problem, but what they felt for each other went far beyond that. They just couldn't move on like that. If anyone even suspected what they were feeling and shared that suspicion with the council, the Jedi would reject them. Then even a return to the Agricorps would no longer be an option. The Order did not tolerate attachments among its knights, and Obi-Wan was not naive enough to believe that they would not be watched as closely as they were before his time on Ukio. Anakin may no longer be his Padawan, but he was still an Alpha just as Obi-Wan was an Omega, and one had to be blind not to see the attraction between them. 

Maybe it was quite good that Anakin's recovery was almost complete in the meantime, then at least Obi-Wan had no excuse why he had to stay at his side. Actually Anakin now had Ahsoka to take care of him. His focus should be entirely on training the young Togruta, and as Obi-Wan knew the girl, his former apprentice would have enough on his plate before the order would send him and his new Padawan into battle. And Obi-Wan probably wouldn't stay on Coruscant much longer either. The order needed him at the front. Dooku's death may have set the separatists back in their plans, but the war continued with undiminished harshness. 

Still, the thought that this would be their first and last kiss filled him with a feeling of sadness. If the situation had been different ... if they were not who they were ... but there was no point in torturing oneself with pointless desires. It was the way it was and that's why this kiss was never allowed to repeat itself.

XXXXXX

The ceremonial hall was almost completely dark when Anakin entered. Only the light of a few candles, which burned in holders on the walls, broke through the velvet darkness and let the silhouettes of the figures wrapped in cloaks, which had lined up in a circle and waited for him, be seen. Thanks to the preparations, the young Alpha felt completely calm when he entered the room. After meditating for hours in complete silence, he had been picked up to undergo a ritual washing. He had bathed, washed his hair, and rubbed his body from top to bottom with special oils that would additionally cleanse him of everything past before he put on clean Padawan robes for the last time. The next time he took off these clothes, he would be a knight. A strange thought and yet it made Anakin proud that he was considered mature enough to reach this position. Most Padawans had to go through many trials before they were granted this privilege. He himself had only killed a Sith, and he had only succeeded because Dooku had threatened Obi-Wan's life. Nevertheless, he would do anything to prove himself worthy of the trust placed in him. 

With measured steps Anakin crossed the room until he had reached the center of the circle where he humbly sank to one knee and lowered his head. As tradition demanded, all available members of the council were present, but it was the Grand Master who would knight him. He could feel Yoda's force signature as well as those of Ki Adi Mundi, Mace Windu, Plo Koon, Kit Fisto, Adi Gallia and Saesee Tiin. They all exuded an aura of calm, solemnity, and hope, but it was the feeling of pride and fondness that made him take notice, telling him that Obi-Wan was also present. Even though he was not a member of the council, it was the custom that Jedi close to the Padawan were allowed to attend the ritual as well. Thank the Force that the council members had no idea how close they really were. When he thought back to the kiss they had shared just a few hours ago, Anakin would have loved to send all the warmth and love he felt to Obi-Wan through their bond, but he had to control himself. This was not the right time and not the right place to disturb his former master with his feelings. There would be plenty of time for that later. Instead, he concentrated on gathering himself and opening his mind to the members of the council so they could make sure of his willingness to receive the knighthood.

Anakin's heart beat so loud that it almost drowned out the sound of Yoda's walking stick as the Grand Master stepped towards him. Although Anakin knelt, he still outdid the old Jedi Master by several centimeters, when he stood beside him and put a bony hand on his shoulder. Anakin fought against the urge to lift his head and look Yoda in the face, instead he held his head lowered further and looked in the light of the candles at the claw-like feet of the Grand Master while he recited the ancient words of the ceremony. He spoke of honor and duty, of learning and teaching, of the responsibility to protect, defend and preserve, before he lit his lightsaber and let it remain motionless over Anakin's right shoulder for a moment. The green blade shone brightly in the dark room, but Anakin did not flinch, but held still trustingly, when Yoda brought it very close to his head and cut the Padawan braid with a purposeful movement. Silently the braid fell to the ground and it smelled of ozone and burnt hair, then all present Jedi Masters lit their lightsabers and held them up, forming a roof in the middle of the circle.

"By the right of the counsil, by will of the Force, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, rise you may now."

Anakin felt his knees wobble when he followed Yoda's call and got up on his feet. The old Jedi Master smiled as he picked up the severed braid from the ground and handed it to the freshly knighted man. "Knight Skywalker, the Force with you always may be," he greeted him with a nod of his head, then his lightsaber went out and Yoda left the room. The remaining Jedi Masters did the same one after the other, addressing Anakin with his new title, deactivating their lightsaber and then leaving the ceremonial hall until only Obi-Wan was left. 

"Knight Skywalker, may the Force always be with you." 

The blade of Obi-Wan's lightsaber went out, so they now faced each other in the faint glow of the candles. Unlike the other Jedi Masters, whose voices had sounded respectful and solemn when his title was mentioned, there was more resonance in Obi-Wan's voice than one would expect in two such simple words. All the hopes Obi-Wan had had at that time, when he had taken the nine year old Anakin under his wings, all the worries he had felt about the boy on his way and all the pride he felt now about the fact that Anakin had reached his goal today. Although Obi-Wan had never seen himself as his father, he knew in this moment how it must feel to release a child into the world. Even though he hadn't been his Master for a long time, he had never stopped wanting to guide Anakin and protect him, but now they had reached the end of this way. Anakin didn't need him anymore. It was a reassuring and at the same time bittersweet feeling, which dawned on him with this realization. From now on Anakin was regarded as an adult, full-fledged member of the order, even if the look which he threw to his former Master in this moment was rather that of an embarrassed boy.

"Master," he said timidly, while at the same time he fidgeted with the severed Padawan braid in his fingers.

"I told you before that you didn't need to call me that anymore, and you don't need to call me that now," Obi-Wan rebuked him gently before he lowered his hood and revealed his face to Anakin. Even if he was a Jedi Master, he stood on the same level with Anakin now. Many members of the order addressed each other by their first names, especially if they knew each other for a longer time, but Obi-Wan's outsider role had led to the fact that he stood so close to none of the other Jedi that it could have come to this. "If you want, you can call me Obi-Wan."

The mere thought of calling his former Master that drove the heat into Anakin's cheeks. "Obi-Wan," he whispered so softly that it was hardly audible. It was almost as if he was doing something forbidden. As if his name was a spell that, when pronounced, would release something that Anakin could never stop. But although he had dared to say the magic words, he swore to himself that Obi-Wan would always remain his Master.

To hear his first name from the mouth of his former apprentice, sent goose bumps over Obi-Wan's skin. Sure, Anakin had spoken it a few times before but never like he had done it today. As if it was a privilege, something holy, to be allowed to say it. As if the act of speaking to him had given him new courage, suddenly a jolt went through his former student, when he took a step towards Obi-Wan and held out the cut Padawan braid a little shyly to him.

"I want you to take it as a reminder of my apprenticeship. Without you, I would not be where I am today. I will always be grateful to you for that." Although it was not uncommon for a Padawan to give the braid to his former Master after the ceremony, Obi-Wan felt a strange warmth within himself when Anakin placed it in his hand. Even if their ways should really part now, with this he would always keep something back from his former apprentice. A part of Anakin, which belonged to him now forever.

"Thank you," he said in a rough voice while he closed his fingers around the braid at the same time. It was so long that he could work a bracelet out of it if he wanted to, but Obi-Wan would not dare to carry the braid so obviously with him. Until he could think of another possibility, he would store the strands in a small chest, where he also kept the stone that Qui-Gon had given him for his fourteenth birthday. It was one of the few happy memories he had of his old master, so he guarded this gift like a treasure. 

Obi-Wan bowed his head in a gesture of farewell to leave the ceremony hall and return to his quarters, but before he could pass Anakin, his former Padawan put a hand on his shoulder and held him back.

"Master ... Obi-Wan," Anakin said in an urgent tone "Please, I ... don't go. I wanted... I need... I absolutely have to kiss you again."

Anakin's flesh hand seemed so hot that Obi-Wan thought it would set his clothes on fire where it touched him and he was very aware of how close they stood. He felt the warmth of his body, noticed the look out of the eyes of the Alpha, the posture of his body which seemed to be tense as if he was about to spring into action and he could smell the stern musky note with the earthy undertone which Anakin radiated and which was one of the most beautiful smells in the world for Obi-Wan . 

The Omega could feel how his own body reacted to it. How his scent glands sent out pheromones to signal to the Alpha that he wanted him. How he unconsciously tilted his head a little to one side and thus presented his neck to let himself be scented. How he got wet between his thighs against his will to prepare a possible union. But despite his treacherous second gender, which would have liked nothing more than to surrender to the Alpha, Obi-Wan was still the master of his senses and he was aware that they were in a public place. Even though the council members had already left the ceremonial hall, there was no guarantee that they would not return or that another member of the order would come in to check on them. Giving in to his urges would be the stupidest thing he could do, yet Obi-Wan just couldn't resist the prospect of kissing the Alpha again. Just one more time. One very last kiss, he said to himself, although a small voice in his brain whispered that he lied to himself, before he nodded to Anakin jerkily.

The Alpha answered with a rumble deep in his chest, then he pulled Obi-Wan by the shoulder towards himself until the Omega's chest touched his own. Obi-Wan couldn't say whether it was the darkness of the room or the arousal that Anakin's eyes appeared almost black when he looked into them, but it didn't matter anyway, because in the next moment his former apprentice had already put his cybernetic fingers around the back of his head and pressed the mouth so impetuously on his own that Obi-Wan closed his eyes completely overwhelmed. In contrast to their first kiss, which had started almost shyly and then had become more and more stormy, this time Anakin kissed him from the beginning with a passion as if his life depended on it. As if he had to convince Obi-Wan that it was right. That what they felt for each other had to be right. His lips were demanding and greedy and wanted more and more and Obi-Wan gave him everything he could give. Opened himself to him with his body and his soul. Let Anakin dive into his mouth and let him take what he wanted. He could feel how Anakin's arousal rose higher and higher like the waves of the tides and finally washed over him, while in his mind the one word echoed without stopping: Mine, mine, mine.

And Obi-Wan had no strength left to argue against it. 

He belonged to Anakin, as Anakin belonged to him. You could call it karma, fate or predestination, it all came out the same. As much as they tried to keep away, they circled each other like two magnets, doomed to succumb to their attraction sooner or later. Like in the Garden of Eden, when God had given the first couple only one prohibition, which they could not keep in the end. The allurement had simply been greater than the fear of punishment. But everyone knew how the story had ended and Obi-Wan feared that the banishment from paradise would only be a matter of time now that they had finally lost the battle against temptation.


	18. Chapter 18

When Obi-Wan received a message on his comm the next morning that he was expected to attend a council meeting in two hours, his first thought was that they had been discovered and this fear seemed to be confirmed when he learned from Anakin that he had received an identical message. Someone must have seen them in the ceremonial hall and immediately reported it to the council. If that was the case, it was his fault. He should never have given in to Anakin's urges, but he had been weak and careless and now he and his former Padawan would have to bear the consequences. Whereby it was not so much his own fate that worried him, but more Anakin's punishment. He himself had gotten along without the Jedi Order before, but the young Alpha had just been knighted, an expulsion would be a really hard fate.

In order not to arouse more suspicion, Obi-Wan and his former apprentice had agreed to go separately to the council chamber, so that Anakin was already present when Obi-Wan entered the room. Obi-Wan had mastered to control his expression over the years, but Anakin had never been good at hiding his emotions. Today was no exception, they were more than clearly written on his face. In contrast to himself, who carefully hid his thoughts behind his shields, Obi-Wan could also feel the worry and excitement of his former Padawan through their bond, so that he sent back calming and encouraging impulses before he turned his attention to the council. Relieved, Obi-Wan noted that not even half of the council members were present in person or as holograms. If it really had been about their expulsion from the Order, at least two-thirds of the council members would have had to be present to take a vote. So it seemed that they were called here today for another reason after all. 

"Master Kenobi, Knight Skywalker," Mace Windu greeted them one by one with a nod, "After carefully weighing the urgency, I have the assignment for your next missions. Skywalker, we received word from the Outer Rim yesterday that the son of Jabba, the Hutt has been kidnapped. The task of you and your Padawan will be to find the little one and bring him back to Tatooine safely."

"Seriously?" Anakin asked, and his displeasure was barely hidden. "The Hutts are one of to the worst criminal clans in the galaxy!"

"That may be, but they control all routes in the Outer Rim, which makes them valuable allies at the same time," Windu explained with a clear emphasis in his voice. "It would be a major setback if they were to side with the Separatists."

The Alpha shook his head vehemently. They could not ask him to do that. Not after he had once been the property of the Hutts. "You need to send someone else, I'm not going back to Tatooine."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan joined in the conversation, giving his former apprentice a look that made it clear that any rebellion could only be to his disadvantage. "You are the ideal knight for this mission. Your intimate knowledge of the Hutts and the planet could be of immense benefit to the Jedi."

Despite Obi-Wan's efforts, Anakin had it on the tip of his tongue to tell Windu where to put this mission. What did he care about the brat of Jabba? Thousands of slaves still lived under the Hutts' regime without anyone caring about their fate. But then he thought about how disappointed Obi-Wan would be if he refused his first own mission, so that he finally bit out with clenched teeth: "Alright, I'll do it.”

Satisfied that the young Alpha bowed to his wishes, Master Windu tilted his head. "The ship to the 'Resolute' starts this afternoon at fifteen hundred. The 501st Division is already informed of the marching orders." Prolonging the weight on the armchair, Windu now looked at Obi-Wan. "Your mission will lead you to Christophsis. The planet's distress signal did not reach us until today, but the inhabitants are so heavily bombarded by the Separatists that they will not be able to hold on for much longer if we do not intervene. Your ship will be the 'Negotiator' and the departure of the 212th Division is scheduled for today at eighteen hundred.”

Obi-Wan acknowledged his mission with a nod, but before he could give his verbal consent, his former Padawan intervened again. "You cannot possibly send Obi-Wan on this mission alone! That would be suicide! He has hardly recovered from his injuries and hasn't fought a real battle in three years! The only opponents he has fought were children."

Annoyed by the young Alpha's repeated remarks, Windu frowned. "Knight Skywalker, just like yourself, Master Kenobi has been deemed fit for duty by the healers. He also proved in the battle against Count Dooku that he is quite capable of wielding a lightsaber against an equal opponent, not to mention droids. And he has been training regularly with Master Koon and Master Fisto since his return to the temple. I therefore consider him quite capable of winning a battle".

With arms crossed in front of his chest, Anakin glared at the dark-skinned Jedi Master. "I still think it's a mistake to entrust him alone with this mission."

"Then it's good that it is not up to you to decide it," Windu returned sharply.

Again Obi-Wan tried to lock his gaze with that of his former apprentice. "I will certainly not be alone, after all, I will be accompanied by the clones of my division," he let the young Alpha know before he silently added through their bond: 'Don't worry. I will be fine.'

A muscle in Anakin's jaw twitched, which clearly showed how much he had to hold back not to fight the council any further, but he managed it somehow, so that Windu finally nodded contentedly. "So the matter is settled. I hope that your missions will be successful. May the Force be with you." The rest of the council joined in with approving murmurs, then they were dismissed.

Even though he was anything but happy about it, Anakin had no choice but to accept the council's decision. Nevertheless he gritted his teeth and his hands were clenched to fists when he returned the farewell and left after a short bow. Why did the council have to separate them again? They were so much better as a team. And why couldn't Obi-Wan see that Anakin only wanted to protect him? He had to get out of here, as fast as possible, before his emotions got the better of him and he punched a hole into the wall of the council chamber out of pure frustration. His strides were so long and quick that Obi-Wan wasn't able to catch up with him. Only before the turbolift he finally managed to face him again.

"Anakin, please calm down, dear one," the Jedi Master asked him, placing a hand on his arm in a gesture of fondness. "Do not be cross with the council's decision. It is for your own good that your mission does not lead you into battle with me. Even though I think you and Ahsoka have made great progress, you still need to know each other better before you can go into battle.”

They weren't just empty words Obi-Wan gave his former apprentice. No, he spoke from experience, because he had to think of his first mission with Anakin, about six months after Anakin had become his Padawan. The boy had hated it when Obi-Wan had left him in the care of the other Jedi in the temple and was eager to go with him. Their first mission together had been peace negotiations between the two opposing parties of a planet torn by civil war, but the situation had escalated unexpectedly when a sniper targeted the leader of one of the parties and the Jedi got caught in the crossfire. At the last moment, Obi-Wan had managed to disarm the man before he could put his plan into action. But it had been close, too close. 

Several shots had been fired and only thanks to the Force no one was harmed. To his shame, Obi-Wan had to confess that during these critical minutes he had been more afraid for his Padawan than he had been for the leader. In the turmoil he had lost sight of Anakin and their bond was still so new that he had difficulties to sense him, so it took him several agonizing minutes until he finally found the boy. Thanks to the Force, Anakin was frightened but got away without harm, but it was unforgivable that the concern for his well-being had distracted Obi-Wan from his actual task. The mission always came first. So Obi-Wan was glad that it was not a mission in a war zone that his former Padawan had now received and he could only hope that Anakin and Ahsoka would have fewer problems with their first mission together than he himself had at that time. 

The young Alpha said nothing on it, but Obi-Wan could sense the contradictory feelings he was radiating. Fear, disappointment, anger, despair. When the turbolift finally arrived and the doors opened, Obi-Wan followed his former apprentice inside to continue talking to him and convince him that it was for the best, but when the doors slid close behind them, the Omega was stripped of all words in one fell swoop. A broad body pushed him back until his back hit the wall of the lift and a meaty thigh pressed between his legs, while cybernetic and carnal fingers buried themselves in his hair. Without hesitation, Anakin conquered the mouth of his former Master as soon as the lift had started moving.

It was a desperate, a vehement kiss, as if Anakin wanted to memorize Obi-Wan's taste and smell and the feeling of his lips all at once for the time of their separation and Obi-Wan kissed him back almost as desperate. Holding on to Anakin's shoulders, he grasped his face with one hand and held him as tight as he could. Anakin's aura burned with possessiveness and desire. Obi-Wan could feel how much the Alpha wanted him. How much he wished to follow Obi-Wan into his quarters and make him his, before they were separated for months. The Omega could smell the Alpha's musky scent and feel his desire through their bond, just as he could feel the clear signs of his arousal against his hip. But as much as Obi-Wan wanted to give in, he couldn't let them lose themselves in the heat of the moment. No, they would not cross that line. It was bad enough that he allowed himself to enjoy the Alpha's kisses, but once he succumbed to his desire and surrendered, there would be no turning back. As hard as it was for him, Obi-Wan responded to his former Padawan's needs with mild rejection, but also with affection and warmth and a quiet promise. Eventually. One day. When things were different. And as disappointed as Anakin was, he accepted Obi-Wan's decision, so in the end he only left a distinct mark on his neck. Low enough that it was covered by the collar of the tunic, but at the same time visible enough that Obi-Wan would see it in the mirror even days later. 

A gong signaled that they would reach the level of their quarters any minute, so Anakin and Obi-Wan drove apart as if struck by lightning. The Omega began to straighten his clothes frantically while the Alpha ran his hands through his hair with a crooked grin, then the lift stopped with a slight jerk and the doors opened. Obi-Wan's gaze met that of Barriss Offee the moment the Padawan tried to enter the cabin and he felt the heat rise to his cheeks. But when she had seen it, she didn't let it show. Instead, the young woman greeted him respectfully as he stepped out of the lift behind Anakin and followed his former Padawan down the hall with due distance. 

XXXXXX

The spaceport was buzzing with activity when Obi-Wan arrived. Clone soldiers in their white armor seemed to be everywhere. Some marched in groups aboard the ship that would take them to the 'Resolute', others loaded the last of their equipment, while still others talked to the clones that would be left behind on Coruscant. Because of the dark clothes, Anakin was easy to spot in the mass of soldiers. He stood a little aside with Ahsoka and it seemed, like he took final instructions from Admiral Yularen, who was also on Coruscant for a short stopover. Ahsoka's Force signature was vibrating with excitement and it was clearly visible how hard it was for her to stand still while Anakin radiated a mixture of concentration and brooding. Obi-Wan waited until the conversation was over, only then did he cross the hall and address his former Padawan.

"Anakin." The young Alpha had felt his presence from the moment his former Master had entered the spaceport, and his Force signature glowed with joy that Obi-Wan had come to see him off.

"Master," Anakin replied immediately as he turned to him. Like Ahsoka, he had traded his robe for comfortable traveling clothes. "Snips, get on board. I'll be right behind you," he let his Padawan know.

"Yes, Skyguy," Ahsoka replied, then grinned conspiratorially at Obi-Wan. "See you soon, Master Kenobi. Wish us luck."

"That won't be necessary. Listen to your Master and remember what I taught you, young one, and all will be well. May the Force be with you, Ahsoka," Obi-Wan replied warmly, then turned again to his former apprentice with raised eyebrows. "Snips? Skyguy?"

"Let's just say we've decided to ease up on the Master-Padawan relationship," Anakin replied mischievously before his face suddenly took on a sad expression. "I don't want to leave you behind," he confessed quietly, sending yearning impulses through their bond. "I have only just got you back. What if something unforeseen happens and we never see each other again?"

"You must have faith, dear one," Obi-Wan tried to comfort his former apprentice. It was not easy for him to let the young Alpha go, but it had to be done. "My thoughts will always be with you. And I am sure we will meet again soon. In the meantime, please remember that Ahsoka only plays tough, but she has never been in a real fight. Try to follow the rules and not do anything reckless, okay? And please come back to me in one piece."

Obi-Wan could sense that Anakin was still not happy about leaving without him, yet he tried to pull himself together. His voice was thick with emotion when he finally replied: "I will. I promise, but only if you do, too." Then he bent forward and pressed his lips to those of his former Master in a seemingly unobserved moment. "May the Force be with you," he whispered so close to Obi-Wan's mouth that he could feel his breath on his skin, then Anakin retreated and moved away, but his Force signature was still wrapped around Obi-Wan's until he was on board the ship and the howling of the engines announced that the lift of was imminent.

"And with you, my Padawan," Obi-Wan whispered as the hatches closed and the ship slowly rose. He still felt the young Alpha's warm lips on his own and his heart grew heavy as he watched the ship rise into the air and disappear into the afternoon sky.

XXXXXX

While Obi-Wan was still looking at the ship, he heard the sound of his comm. A quick glance at the device told him that it was again the chancellor's frequency calling him. Ever since he had returned to Coruscant, Palpatine had tried to contact him again and again, but Obi-Wan had let himself be denied each time. Had blamed it first on his injury, then on Anakin's and then on the preparation for his next mission, but the chancellor had not let up. Despite the long time, which had passed since their last meeting, Obi-Wan still felt anger rising inside himself when he thought of Palpatine. The last time he had seen the chancellor, the man had destroyed Obi-Wan's life with a well plotted intrigue. Nevertheless, it seemed important to him to know what Palpatine might be up to.

Therefore he had asked his former Padawan in one of his conversations during Anakin's recovery if the chancellor had tried to contact him during the time he was on Ukio. The name alone had almost made the young Alpha go out of his skin. Anakin hadn't forgotten that it had been Palpatine who had caused his outbreak at that time either, but he finally admitted that the chancellor had actually asked for him and the council had been harassing him to meet the man. Without evidence, it had been almost impossible to accuse Palpatine of having acted on purpose. Just as Obi-Wan had feared, he himself had been the sole subject of the conversation. Why Obi-Wan had left the order, how Anakin stood to his departure and where Obi-Wan was now, but Anakin had told him nothing. On the contrary, ignoring all rules of decency, Anakin had told the other Alpha what he would do with him if he came too close to Obi-Wan once again. And although diplomatically seen that was probably the stupidest thing Anakin had been able to do, Obi-Wan felt a certain pride for his former apprentice. At least he hadn't physically attacked him, although Obi-Wan wouldn't have blamed him.

As much as Obi-Wan was reluctant to talk to the chancellor, he decided to contact him via holonet as soon as he arrived in the seclusion of his quarters, but he was careful. He swore he would not play into Palpatine's hands again. But he had to close the chapter, once and for all, otherwise he would never regain his peace.

"My dear Master Kenobi." Palpatine seemed pleasantly surprised when he answered Obi-Wan's call. "It gives me great relief to see that you have returned to Coruscant safely. The Jedi Order was not the same without you. You would be doing me a great service if you could find the time to come to my place for tea or brandy."

"Thank you for the offer, Chancellor, but I must decline." There was no way Obi-Wan would make the mistake of going to the Alpha's territory again. 

Surprised, Palpatine's eyebrows shot up. "Do I hear a discord between us? Have I done something to displease you?"

It was disgusting how hypocritical the chancellor could be and Obi-Wan had to use all his skills to keep cool in this sick game. "I think you know what you've done.”

But Palpatine continued to play the innocent. "Sorry to disappoint you, Master Kenobi, but I am not aware of any faux-pas."

A hard line formed around Obi-Wan's mouth when he said: "Then I will refresh your memory: You had spun me with your words, lulled me and distracted me with your alleged understanding of my situation, so that I didn't notice how you touched me everywhere and marked me as your property with your scent.” As if on command, the images of that fateful day flashed before his inner eye. How Palpatine had put his hand in his back to guide him through the room, how he had patted his arm in a compassionate gesture, how he had touched his thigh. Just by remembering what these touches had triggered back then, Obi-Wan noticed how his hands became wet.

"I ask your forgiveness if I have behaved improperly," the chancellor replied in feigned dismay. "I thought the attraction was mutual, but apparently, I was mistaken. Of course I know about the codex of your order, but I couldn't resist flirting with you that day. You are an attractive man and I am just made of flesh and blood. But I never wanted you to leave the order because of that. You must believe me."

But Obi-Wan didn't trust a word he said. Even though Palpatine's mouth spoke of remorse, his eyes, even as a hologram, remained cold and calculating. "What is done cannot be undone, but in view of the consequences, I must decline the offer of your friendship for good. I am not, nor have I ever been, interested in you, and I would appreciate it if you would refrain from further attempts at contact from now on.”

"It troubles me deeply that you think so," Palpatine replied, raising his hands in a gesture of innocence. "I swear to you, this is a great misunderstanding ..."

"Save your words," Obi-Wan cut in, when he realized that his feelings were about to get out of control. "You will not be able to change my decision. I expect you to leave me and my former Padawan alone from this day on. If you ever come near either of us again, I swear by the Force that you will regret it. That is all I have to say to you. Farewell, Chancellor."

As soon as he he had said it, Obi-Wan knew it was unwise to threaten Palpatine that way, but by the Force, he could no longer bear the sight of the Alpha. Even through the hologram, there was something so false and hungry in his gaze, that he felt dirty and exploited all at once. Probably he would have to spend the whole time until his departure to regain his peace through mediation. Without giving Palpatine the chance to say anything else, Obi-Wan ended the connection, but the look from the chancellor's eyes made him suspect that the last word between them was far from being spoken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although I will not rewrite the whole Clone Wars I will try to put some of my favourite scenes in the story.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to write a new chapter. I suffered from a major depression disorder, which made it almost impossible to do something creative. Unfortunatly it wasn't the first time and won't be the last that this occured, but let's keep our fingers crossed that it won't happen again any time soon.

It wasn't easy to put the worry about Anakin and Ahsoka out of his mind, but Obi-Wan knew he had to let them go in order to prepare for his mission undisturbed. Nevertheless, he reached into their bond again and again to make sure his former Padawan was safe while the Jedi Master moved into his quarters aboard the 'Negotiator'. Though he couldn't feel more than Anakin's mere presence over the ever-increasing distance, the Force inside the young Alpha was so bright and full of confidence that Obi-Wan could turn to his new task reassured. 

The flight to Christophsis would take at least two full standard days, enough time to familiarize himself with the cartography of the planet and at the same time meet the men who formed his unit. According to the entries on his datapad, 576 clone soldiers belonged to the 212th Attack Battalion and Obi-Wan intended to get to know as many as possible before the upcoming battle. But first he planned to address his second in command. Obi-Wan had been positively surprised to learn that Commander Cody was in his unit as well. Not only because he had already made the acquaintance of the clone, but also because his record indicated that Cody was an extremely capable officer. During his training on Kamino he had received top marks in all aspects and in the missions under Plo Koon the Jedi Master had been full of praise for him. Since their encounter on the flight to Mustafar, Obi-Wan had not had the opportunity to speak with Cody undisturbed, but he would now make up for that.

Just as the Jedi Master had expected, he found the commander on the bridge, where he looked at a holographic map of Christophsis' capital, but as soon as he noticed Obi-Wan's presence, Cody turned away from his work and immediately took a stand. "General," he greeted his superior, eyes fixed on the ground.

"You can stand comfortably," Obi-Wan let the officer know, so that Cody's posture relaxed a bit, but the look he gave the Jedi was still alert when Obi-Wan stepped next to him. "I see you are already familiarizing yourself with the terrain."

"In the tactics courses they teach us that often the key to victory is in good preparation, sir," Cody justified his actions and Obi-Wan nodded affirmatively. "I agree with that and I would appreciate it if we would study the maps together during the flight to determine the best strategic point for landing the troop transports.” Surprised to be included in the planning by his superior, the clone studied the Jedi's features, but Obi-Wan's face was open and honest when he added: " Four eyes always see more than two, but before we immerse ourselves into the matter, I would like to have dinner with you."

In the face of this offer, Cody's eyes became even larger than before, but he quickly composed himself before replying, "I can have something sent to your office, sir.”

"That won't be necessary," Obi-Wan repulsed. "If it's no trouble, I'd like to eat in the refectory."

"Sir, I'm not sure that's within the regulations." From the tone of his voice, the Jedi could accurately gauge the degree of discomfort he was causing his commander, but Obi-Wan was determined to go through with his plan. "As far as I know, this ship is now under my command, so it's also subject to my judgment as to whether or not something is compatible with the regulations, and in my opinion, it's not only sensible but also of immense importance that I eat with the crew from now on. In the not too distant future, we will be standing together on a battlefield and it is important that I know who has my back. We will have to work as a team and that can only be successful if we know what makes the other person tick. If we know each other's strengths and weaknesses and use them in a wise manner."

Cody just nodded as he left the bridge together with Obi-Wan. "I understand, General," he let his superior know and Obi-Wan could see that the commander meant it honestly. "On Kamino, we have learned that it is advantageous to anticipate the thoughts of the other soldiers. My brothers think similarly to me, so it's not difficult for us to communicate in battle without words, but your style of leadership is still foreign to us, sir, so it makes sense to use every opportunity to get a feel for your way of warfare.”

The word "warfare" alone made Obi-Wan's stomach start to hurt. He had become a Jedi to protect and maintain peace, and now he would have to go to war with an army of clones, but that couldn't be changed at the moment. He vowed to himself that even though his ultimate goal was to free Christophsis from the Separatists, he would give everything to lead his men through this battle as unharmed as possible. It was bad enough that they were forced to give their whole being in the service of the Republic, but if things went the way Obi-Wan wanted, they would not lose that life in battle as well.

"It's not just about sharing my combat experience with you," Obi-Wan replied as they walked side by side in one of the extensive Durasteel corridors. "I want to get to know my unit, every single soldier, if possible. What are your dreams? What do you wish for?"

"I do not understand the question, sir," the commander confessed confusedly. "I was created to serve the Jedi and the Republic."

And exactly that was the problem. "I realize that, but you're not just a soldier, you're a man, Cody," Obi-Wan tried to get the clone to speak freely.

Cody remained silent for a long time until he finally returned: "My only wish is to successfully complete this mission and to protect you as my general and bring you back to Coruscant unharmed.”

Sighing, Obi-Wan shook his head. There was no point in trying to press this matter any further. Although he was sure there must be more, he probably wouldn't get any other answers right now. Apparently Cody saw the questions as a test of his loyalty and nothing Obi-Wan said would convince him otherwise. Only time and patience would ensure that the commander saw something different in him than his superior, but maybe they would eventually become so close that Cody trusted him enough to let him see behind this facade.

The rest of the way they remained silent, only their footsteps could be heard on the matte durasteel floor until they reached the refectory ten minutes later. Already from the corridor, the many different voices could be heard, testifying that the hall was well attended. Once more Cody gave his superior an uncertain look, as if he hoped Obi-Wan had changed his mind after all, but the Jedi continued to radiate a quiet determination, so that the commander finally bowed to his fate and pressed the opening mechanism next to the entrance. With a hiss, the door moved to the side and gave way to the view of the room, in which about a hundred clones crowded around the existing tables and benches, laughing and chattering. Since they were not on duty at the moment, they had taken off their white plastoid armor and were wearing only their black undergarments, which made it even harder than usual to distinguish them from each other. 

They had not yet noticed the arrival of the two newcomers, but that changed quickly when Cody's voice resounded sharply across the room: "Attention! Commanding officer present!" Immediately, all eyes turned in their direction and the room became suddenly quiet. 

'Wonderful,' Obi-Wan thought sarcastically as he moved his gaze from one man to the next. 'That's exactly how you create the right atmosphere to have a conversation at eye level.'

XXXXXX

Tiredly Anakin wiped across his face. By the Force, how much did he wish that Obi-Wan was here now. Not only that he missed him more with every click they moved away from each other, the feeling to have the sole responsibility for this mission was almost overwhelming. Of course he would never say it out loud, but if Anakin was honest, he only realized now how hard it was to have a Padawan under his wing. In the temple it had looked as if it worked out just fine. Ahsoka had gone to her classes and afterwards they had trained together, but for any questions he could always turn to Obi-Wan. Now for the first time, he was on his own. He bore full responsibility for Ahsoka and any decision he made could endanger not only himself but also his Padawan. 

This realization caused him great distress, especially as it was only now that he realized how inexperienced Ahsoka was. Although he himself was only four years older than the girl, Anakin had already been on more than a dozen missions at her age, and no matter how dangerous it had been, he had always relied on Obi-Wan to get him out of it safely. Damn, Anakin just didn't feel ready to take over this responsibility yet. What if he miscalculated and his boldness cost Ahsoka's life? He would never forgive himself. Outwardly, of course, he didn't let on, so as not to upset the girl even more, but inwardly, he kept sending silent prayers into the Force that it would help him fulfill the mission and bring his Padawan back to the temple safe and sound.

XXXXXX

With a groan Obi-Wan let himself fall on his bunk. It seemed as if after sending his report to the Jedi Council, all remaining energy had drained from him. Every single bone seemed to hurt, and after days in his battle gear, the smell of sweat and blood and dirt clung to him like a second skin. He really should take a shower before he surrendered to sleep, but at the moment he was so exhausted that he did not feel able to get up again. 

Although they had given everything, the fight on Christophsis almost ended in disaster. The Separatists had not only outnumbered them by far, but had also had the better technical equipment. The advantage of a droid army was also that it knew no hunger, thirst or exhaustion. The clones were excellent fighters, but after days under constant fire, they too had reached their limits. Losses of men and equipment had increased and the 212th Division had found it more and more difficult to hold their positions. In the end, it was only thanks to Obi-Wan's negotiating skills that they had been able to gather enough time until a second unit under Master Unduli's command arrived as reinforcements to help defeat the Separatists.

They may have won this battle, but at what price? About a dozen of his men were dead, almost twice as many were lying in the infirmary of the "Negotiator" with medium to severe wounds. By the   
Force, Obi-Wan had almost forgotten how terrible war could be. The horrible pictures of dead and dying clones would probably haunt him for weeks later. For the moment, Christophsis was free of the enemy forces, but no one could say for sure whether they had driven the Separatists away permanently. Nonetheless, Obi-Wan's unit had been ordered to retreat and he couldn't exactly say he was angry about it. After all the suffering and death, he looked forward to the peace in the temple, and of course he hoped to meet Anakin and Ahsoka there. Through a message he had received on his comlink, Obi-Wan knew that despite some obstacles, their mission had also been successful and that they had brought Jabba's son back to Tatooine safely. Presumably Anakin and his Padawan would tell him in all colors how it had come about. But first Obi-Wan had to sleep and recover from the strains of the fight. Everything else had time until later.

XXXXXX

The beeping of his comlink was what brought Obi-Wan out of his deep sleep some time later. At first, he was so confused that it took him a moment to remember where he was and what was causing the noise, but even after he figured it out, he toyed with the idea of ignoring the beeping for a moment. In the end, however, his sense of duty won over his exhaustion, so he finally sat up and wiped his sleep-swept face once before accepting the transmission.

"Kenobi," he announced himself in a voice rough from sleep. 

"Windu here," Mace greeted him. "I hope I haven't kept you from anything important."

"No, of course not," Obi-Wan replied. Irritated, he searched his cabin for a chronometer to find out how long he had slept. In any case, it couldn't have been very long, since he didn't feel any more rested than he did at the moment he lay down. What time was it right now on Coruscant?

"Fine," Windu continued, interrupting Obi-Wan's train of thought. "We had just received word that the planet Rodia is about to join the Separatists. Your mission will be to prevent that from happening."

"Hmm.” Feverishly, Obi-Wan searched his drowsy brain for information about the aforementioned planet. Rodia, right. A mainly jungle-covered planet of the Tyrius system in the Outer Rim. The Rodians had always been loyal to the Republic, but apparently something had changed that behavior. It sounded like a simple diplomatic mission. Nevertheless, Obi-Wan would prefer the order to entrust another Jedi with the task. The fight on Christophsis had affected him more than he wanted to admit. 

"We come from the middle of a war zone and have injured and dead men on board," the Jedi Master dared to object. "Is there no way to send another member of the order?"

"I fear not," Windu returned. "Master Unduli has already been dispatched to another hot spot, and no one else is even close to the sector. Don't you feel up to the task of another mission?" Obi-Wan couldn't help but notice that Mace's voice had taken on a sharp undertone in the last sentence. Or maybe he just imagined it?

"No," Obi-Wan tried to explain, "it's just..."

"Or is it rather that you can't wait to see Skywalker again," Windu interrupted him, and this time the harsh tone of the dark-skinned Jedi Master was impossible not to hear. Unwillingly, Obi-Wan gritted his teeth when he identified the challenge in the words. In the best case Windu still had to nibble at Anakin's rebellious behavior during their last briefing. In the worst case he had watched their farewell in the hangar. In any case he seemed to suspect something and no matter which of these possibilities corresponded to the truth, Obi-Wan could not afford to confirm his suspicions.

"Of course I will accept the mission," the Jedi Master returned as calmly as possible. "Even if I want to hear from my former Padawan about the success of his mission personally, it is nothing that cannot wait." 

"Good." Windu sounded a bit more complacent. "Then I will await your report when you reach Rodia and speak with Senator Onaconda Farr. Windu out."

Without waiting for Obi-Wan's confirmation, Windu terminated the connection. With a sigh, the Jedi put his comlink back on the nightstand, then he picked himself up. Sleep was no longer an option. Obi-Wan had to notify the change of course to the bridge immediately before they got too far from the Outer Rim, then take the much-needed shower and do a brief meditation to release his exhaustion and discomfort into the Force so he could fully concentrate on the new mission.

XXXXXX

Anakin was frustrated, no, more than that, he was angry, thereby until recently he really had looked forward for his return to Coruscant after the successful mission from Tatooine and tell Obi-Wan in detail how they had managed to outwit the Separatists and return the Huttling to its father. Without Ahsoka, the whole thing probably wouldn't have ended so smoothly, Anakin had to admit without envy, but he was happy to share the success with his Padawan - at least behind closed doors. For her first mission, she had done really well, and slowly Anakin began to feel that maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to take the Togruta as his Padawan after all.

Relieved, the Alpha had learned from the council that Obi-Wan had also emerged victorious from the battle on Christophsis, but instead of letting him return home afterwards, he had already been sent on the next mission. Also Anakin hadn't reached Coruscant yet when he received the news that he had to come to the aid of Aayla Secura's fleet, which was under heavy fire from the droid army. There was no question he would help, of course, but there was something in Master Windu's tone that made him listen very closely. As if Windu was quietly satisfied that Anakin would not return to the temple for the time being. As if he was content to know that both Anakin and Obi-Wan were apart and busy. Of course, the young Alpha could only imagine all this and yet ... somehow he couldn't get rid of the feeling that Windu had a hunch that something was developing between him and the Omega. 

And that the dark-skinned Jedi Master would do anything to stop it.

XXXXXX

Obi-Wan was not sure if he had ever felt so tired in his life. For nearly six months now, the Jedi Council had been sending him from one campaign to the next. With almost no time to breathe, he had advised opposing parties, negotiated hostage situations, and fought against the Separatist's droid army. Had crossed ice and sand deserts with his unit and fought his way through seemingly impenetrable jungles without being able to return to Coruscant a single time. Whenever he could, he sought contact with Anakin, via HoloNet or, if that was not possible, they sent messages via comlink. While it made it easier for him to hear that the young Alpha was okay, it was not the same as seeing him in person. Kriff, he missed his former Padawan so much that it almost hurt physically. He missed their conversations, their training sessions, and yes, even the brief moments of closeness they had shared with each other. The feeling of Anakin's lips on his faded more and more to an echo and Obi-Wan feared that he would forget how it had felt to be kissed by the Alpha if they would not see each other soon. 

The only positive thing about the situation was that he now knew the men of the 212th Attack Battalion inside and out. None of them was surprised anymore that the Jedi ate with them. No, in the months they had spent together on the 'Negotiator', he had become one of them. Obi-Wan not only knew the name of each clone, but he also knew their weaknesses and preferences, and he knew that he could rely on each of them one hundred percent. They had not only become a unit in name. They were like a family. Obi-Wan suffered with them when one of their vode died on a mission and he knew in return that all of them would blindly give their lives for him. Even though he prayed that it would never come to that.

XXXXXX

Surprisingly, it was a mission that brought Obi-Wan and Anakin together again. The Techno-Alliance had raided Ryloth on behalf of the Separatists, taking control of the Twi'lek living there and setting up a blockade in the planet's orbit to cut off the population from all supplies. Due to the enormous number of ships, the Republic had sent out a whole fleet including three clone battalions and their generals to break the blockade and come to the aid of the captured Twi'lek. 

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Obi-Wan could not help but sense a joyful anticipation as the 'Negotiator' made its way to Ryloth. He would finally be able to see Anakin and Ahsoka again and convince himself with his own eyes that they were really doing well. That Master Windu would also be part of this mission, he tried to block out as much as possible. According to the calculations of the navigation computer, the 'Negotiator' would reach the Gaulos sector where the 'Resolute' was already waiting for them in less than two hours. According to the latest news he had received from the High Council, Windu would arrive just before the offensive, enough time to enjoy their reunion before they had to resume their roles as Master and former Padawan against the dark-skinned Jedi.

XXXXXX

"Master Kenobi!" Of course, Ahsoka was the first to rush toward him as soon as the shuttle, that had taken him from one cruiser to another, had landed and the hatch had opened. Obi-Wan could have imagined it, but at first glance, he was almost certain that the tiny Togruta girl had grown since their last encounter. Or maybe it was the proudly raised head and the newly acquired self-confidence in her gaze. Without shyness, she threw herself at his neck and closed her thin yet surprisingly strong arms around him, so that Obi-Wan had no choice but to return her embrace hesitantly. "I am a fighter pilot now and I have my own lightsaber, do you see?! And Skyguy lets me fly a speeder by myself," Ahsoka told him excited, making Obi-Wan smile involuntarily.

"I missed you too, young one," he said warmly as the girl finally broke away from him. 

Ahsoka grinned from ear to ear. "And I missed you, Master. I can't wait to show you my progress in lightsaber training. And we must meditate together as well. Skyguy is really no help at all with that."

"Hey, I heard that, my naughty Padawan." Out of nowhere Anakin suddenly stood in front of him and his whole field of vision seemed to shrink until he saw nothing but him. Though Obi-Wan had to lift his chin a little to be able to look at his face, he was drawn to him immediately, unable to avert his gaze. The eyes of his former Padawan shone with excitement and his presence in the Force was so hot and overpowering that Obi-Wan thought he would burn to ashes when the Alpha's Force signature wrapped itself around his own and touched him in a way his body could not do here in the hangar. Only vaguely did Obi-Wan realize that Ahsoka kept babbling, his heart suddenly beating so loud that it almost drowned out her voice.

After she finished talking, there was a long moment of silence before he realized embarrassed that he was still staring at Anakin as if he saw him for the first time and the shame of dropping his guard like this in front of all present made his cheeks redden, so that Obi-Wan hurriedly greeted his former Padawan. "Hello, Anakin."

"Welcome, Master." Anakin's voice was warm and full of promise as he laid a hand on the shoulder of his former Master in a puposely comradely gesture, then turned to Ahsoka. "Snips, please escort Obi-Wan's men to the bridge so Rex can bring them up to date."

It was obvious the Togruta girl preferred to continue telling Obi-Wan about her adventures, but after Anakin gave her a stern look, she finally shrugged her shoulders with a sigh. "Okay, Master."

The clones followed Ahsoka without hesitation, yet there were still enough men in the hangar to make Anakin realize that they could not dare to go on any further. "Let's go to my quarters," he said to Obi-Wan without taking his hand off his shoulder. "I think we have much to discuss."

The heat that this seemingly so innocent touch sent into Obi-Wan's body seemed to burn down right into his core and he knew it probably wasn't the best idea to be alone with each other right now, but suddenly all the contradictions he always would have given had disappeared from his mind, so he just nodded in agreement. By the Force, he was tired of having to be reasonable after all these months of separation. Not when they had so little time left. Every day could be their last, so it seemed only fair to make the most of those rare moments. 

Kriff, the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said at the beginning of this story, that I don't want to wirte the whole Clone Wars, but I have to include some of the events, even though I twist them the way they fit into my story. So it can be that the battle on Ryloth will not happen the way it was in the TV Show.  
> But first our boys will have some quality time.^^


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support and the feedback *hugz*.  
> I do my best to hang on as good as I can and try to think about the positive things in life.  
> The next chapter went rather smoothly so I'm sharing it today to brighten up your mood, too. Have a nice weekend.

Anakin closed the distance to him as soon as the door of his quarters had closed behind them. His face had taken on the expression of a hunter who was sure of his prey as he pushed Obi-Wan backwards until his back crashed against the wall. There was virtually no resistance from the Omega and Anakin's arms were as unyielding as two vices anyway, as the Alpha pulled Obi-Wan close, then lowered his head and impatiently pressed his nose to the point where the shoulder merged with the neck. He couldn't get any closer to the Omega's scent glandes because of the clothing, but it was enough to get a whiff of the smell Obi-Wan was giving off. 

It was not easy to block out the scent blockers that his former Master had applied as he did every day, but the Alpha's fine nose still found exactly what he was looking for. The faint scent of an unmated Omega. The confirmation that Obi-Wan had not given himself to any other Alpha during the months of separation. Satisfied Anakin growled deep in his throat, while he pulled his former Master a little more firmly to himself in a possessive gesture, so that the Omega could feel the testament of Anakin's arousal clearly against his groin. Obi-Wan belonged to him and only him and the Alpha in him wanted to seal this fact for all times by making him his mate officially. 

"Anakin." As if through a fog he could hear Obi-Wan's voice saying his name and there was desire as well as fear in this one word, which brought Anakin immediately from his lustful trance back to the ground. The Force signature of the Omega pulsed restlessly and signaled clearly that he was completely overwhelmed by this situation. Obi-Wan was afraid of him, Anakin recognized horrified. Feared that Anakin could lose control again and bind him to himself by force. This thought alone ensured that the Alpha loosened the grip around Obi-Wan's shoulders immediately. Fear was the last thing he wanted to trigger in the Omega. They both might have claimed that they were over the events of the past, but it was situations like this that made it clear that this was far from being the case.

"Don't worry, I've got it under control," Anakin murmured before he allowed himself to lick once across the spot on Obi-Wan's neck where he felt the pulse vibrating beneath his skin, then sent his baser instincts into the Force and retreated, albeit reluctantly. As much as he longed to bond with him, Anakin would not do anything the Omega was not willing to do. The one time had been bad enough, there would be no second time. Instead, he turned his attention to Obi-Wan's face, looked into his gray-blue eyes and saw the same mixture of insecurity and longing that he too felt.

Then everything happened completely by itself. Their faces moved towards each other as if they were two magnets that couldn't escape the pull, then their lips met and finally merged into a kiss. Involuntarily Anakin groaned into the Omega's mouth. Oh Force, how many nights he had lain awake in the last months and wished to be able to kiss Obi-Wan like that again. It felt so right, as if they were two parts of a whole. Without the other they were incomplete, only together they made sense. Anakin could not remember letting go of the Omega's shoulders, but suddenly he had buried his flesh hand in Obi-Wan's hair and held the back of his head while kissing him as if there was no tomorrow. His former Master's beard chafed at his lips, so impetuously Anakin plundered his mouth, but he didn't mind, didn't really care. On the contrary, he enjoyed to feel the burning, it only made the kiss more real. 

In return Obi-Wan held Anakin, as if he was afraid that this would turn out to be an illusion in the next moment. He had put one hand on Anakin's cheek, the other rested on his back while he opened himself to him like he had never done it with any other man before. His shields were lowered so far that Anakin could feel everything, all the love and passion, that Obi-Wan felt for him and Anakin answered with a true flood of emotions, which he sent through their bond without breaking the kiss even for a second. Impetuously Anakin's Force signature connected with that of his former Master and the desire, which he let Obi-Wan feel thereby, was so immensely powerful that the Omega could feel, how his body reacted to it. His cock pressed uncomfortably against the fabric of his trousers, and the slick that formed at his entrance seeped warmly into his underwear.

A fact that did not remain hidden to Anakin for long. Involuntarily his nostrils widened, when he broke the kiss and breathed in the sweetish smell of Obi-Wan's arousal. His pupils became wide with lust and another growl escaped his throat. His instinct told him that the Omega was ready to merge with him, to take his knot, and just the thought of burying himself inside of him made Anakin feel his manhood swell further and he instinctively began to rut against the other man. 

"Don't," he heard Obi-Wan panting against his lips in this moment. "Not now. Not like this." The Alpha in him would have loved to howl in frustration, but the man in him fought it. He would respect Obi-Wan's wish, no matter how hard it was. Still, it took all his willpower to stop himself from ripping the Omega's pants off and taking him right here and now. No, he would not do that. Not with Obi-Wan, the man he had desired for so long. No matter what the others thought about him, Anakin was not an animal which was guided by his instincts alone. He had already waited for so long, then he would be able to wait a little longer. 

Anakin stood there with closed eyes and breathed in and out deeply several times to pull himself together again and force his body to obedience, but the arousal burned in his veins like hot lava. The closeness to Obi-Wan and his alluring scent didn't make it easier to calm his feverish body, so the Alpha would have preferred to turn away and disappear into the adjacent bathroom to bring himself to fulfillment with a few quick strokes of his hand, but the Omega still held him tight and made it impossible to escape.

As if Obi-Wan had read his thoughts, he suddenly reached between their bodies and put his hand on the visible bulge of Anakin's crotch. A hissing sound escaped from the mouth of the Alpha at the contact and for a moment Obi-Wan was almost sure that he would turn away, then Anakin's flesh fingers lay over his and signaled him to go on. Obi-Wan had never touched another man in such a way, therefore his fingers moved only hesitantly, but when Anakin began to increase the pressure of his hand on that of the Omega, he became more courageous, seized the elevation with his fingers and massaged the hard cock of the Alpha through the fabric, until Anakin's breath became ever faster.

In contrast to Obi-Wan, who studied the face of the Alpha closely, Anakin had his eyes still closed. His chin had sunk down to his chest and his cybernetic hand clawed so firmly into Obi-Wan's shoulder that it would certainly leave traces. Beads of sweat stood on his forehead and his cheeks were dark red with arousal. A sight that involuntarily made Obi-Wan's breath go faster, too. Only in his dreams had he ever seen his former apprentice so far gone. To watch how the waves of desire crashed higher and higher and to feel through their bond, how Anakin trembled and shivered and concentrated only on the feeling of Obi-Wan's hand, was almost as arousing as if the roles had been reversed. Obi-Wan would have liked to go on like this forever, lost in the feeling to see Anakin burning with lust, but he could feel how close he already was. Not much longer and he would send him over the edge. The air was so thick from their mixed pheromones that Obi-Wan hardly dared to breathe for fear of losing the last rest of reason he had left. Only the Force knew what would happen then. The young Alpha's chest rose and fell faster and faster and his hips involuntarily jerked forward into the Omega's hand, then suddenly he audibly sucked in the air and came panting in his trousers.

In the moment when Anakin's climax overcame him, the Force inside of him seemed to explode. Heat-lust-euphoria-relief were hurled through their bond with such a fury that Obi-Wan's own orgasm hit him without him touching his cock even once. Surprised, the Omega gasped for breath as not only did his climax roll over him, but he felt Anakin's through their bond, too. The intoxication was so strong that Obi-Wan had to cling to the Alpha in a dazed manner in order not to go down. The Force suddenly flowed so enormously and clearly in his veins that Obi-Wan believed he could feel every single cell of his body and at the same time look beyond the borders of the galaxy. It was wonderful and frightening at the same time and Obi-Wan felt reality threatening to slip away from him, but before he could become unconscious, Anakin's warm Force signature wrapped itself around his and anchored him in the here and now.

"I have got you," he heard the voice of the Alpha very close to his ear. Dazed, Obi-Wan noticed that his eyes were closed and almost his entire weight was hanging in the arms of his former Padawan, but Anakin didn't seem to mind. Without much effort he lifted Obi-Wan in his arms and carried the Omega over to his bed. The bunk was narrow and offered hardly enough place for the bodies of two adult men, but somehow Anakin managed it nevertheless to arrange them in such a way that they could lie on it together and when Obi-Wan finally found the strength to open the eyes, he noticed that he lay on the side, his face to the wall, with Anakin like a solid shield to his back.

"I missed you," he heard the voice of the Alpha so close to his skin, that the warm breath sent goose bumps all over his body. An arm wrapped around his middle and pulled him even closer to Anakin's chest, and he felt the contentment and calmness that the Alpha radiated, like a warm blanket of peace and post-coital exhaustion that covered Obi-Wan and invited him to just let go, but the Omega was still fighting against it. His sense of duty told him that he should rather get up, get rid of the wet traces in his trousers and make himself presentable again. There was so much to talk about, and Ahsoka must already wonder where they had been for so long, but with each passing second, Obi-Wan succumbed more and more to the urge to enjoy this moment of closeness and let himself be carried away.

"I missed you too, dear one," he heard himself murmuring indistinctly, then the Omega gave up his resistance and leaned closer in Anakin's embrace before sleep finally overcame him.

XXXXXX

Unfortunately the small bubble of bliss was short-lived. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka had to implement a battle plan to free Ryloth, although the first phase of it gave the Omega quite a stomachache.

"I don't think it's a good idea to give Ahsoka command of the fighter squadron that is supposed to be flying the diversionary attack for our fleet," Obi-Wan explained his concerns in a private conversation with his former Padawan.

"And why not?" Anakin demanded to know "Ahsoka is an excellent pilot, and her squadron members follow her blindly."

"She is still too inexperienced for such a great responsibility," Obi-Wan replied emphatically.

"She's done very well in the six months we've been on missions together," the Alpha returned.

"Like you said yourself, she's only been your Padawan for six months," Obi-Wan tried again. "She is not ready yet."

Anakin's jaw cracked, gritting his teeth so hard when he returned louder than necessary: "Ahsoka is my Padawan, not yours, and so it's up to me to decide whether she's ready or not!”

Surprised at the sudden outburst, Obi-Wan looked at his former apprentice. Though he had noticed that Anakin was jealous that the Togrutian girl had been seeking his company ever since he had arrived on the 'Resolute', he had not thought anything about it. Only now he became aware that Anakin's behavior was obviously more than the typical Alpha behavior. Apparently Anakin didn't feel taken seriously by Obi-Wan in his role as Ahsoka's Master and felt he had to underpin his place in the hierarchy.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan began while trying to put a hand on the arm of his former Padawan to calm the agitated Alpha. "Of course Ahsoka is your Padawan, and it is far from me to undermine your authority over her. All I'm saying is that I think it's a mistake to give her such an important task."

But Anakin eluded him as soon as Obi-Wan touched his skin, unwilling to let the troubled feelings into the Force so easily. "Then you'll have to live with it," he returned coldly. "Admiral Yularen has already approved my plan, and we will go through with it as just like that."

XXXXXX

In other circumstances, Obi-Wan might have felt satisfaction at being right, but in this case, the horror of their losses outweighed any other emotion. The Separatist ships had lured them into a trap in which an entire fighter squadron had been wiped out, one of their cruisers had been destroyed, and another so badly damaged that in the end they had no choice but to flee. So many men had died in vain. Ahsoka was devastated, Anakin's Force signature burned with disappointment on his Padawan, who had stubbornly ignored his order to retreat, and Obi-Wan felt an ascending migraine as he tried to forge a new plan from their remaining options. Their already numerical inferiority was only made more apparent by the heavy damage of the 'Defender', so he was almost relieved to hear that the arrival of Master Windu's unit was imminent. 

The dark-skinned Jedi Master looked anything but enthusiastic when he came aboard the 'Resolute' for a tactical briefing and was told on the latest developments, but as bad as their chances were, there was still no thought of retreating. They had to somehow manage to break through the blockade and come to the aid of the inhabitants of Ryloth, there was no other option. For a while, they talked through all kinds of tactics, but none of them sounded very promising, so they rejected one after the other. In the end it was Anakin who surprised all present with an extremely bold plan. Since the damage to the 'Defender' was so severe that it was more than questionable whether it would make the flight to a space shipyard, the young Alpha wanted to evacuate the ship and fly a diversionary maneuver, in which he would steer it with R2s help directly into the command ship of the enemy fleet. Shortly before the impact, he planned to escape with an escape pod that would be collected by Ahsoka's fighter, while the remaining ships would create enough chaos to keep the Separatist fleet busy, allowing Obi-Wan and Master Windu to break through the blockade and land their ships on Ryloth.

By the time Anakin had finished his explanation, all eyes were on him, but while Ahsoka looked anxious, Captain Rex and Commander Cody skeptical, and Master Windu brooded, Obi-Wan's mood swayed between admiration for Anakin's courage and absolute horror at the thought that his former apprentice was putting himself in such danger.

"Absolutely not," the Omega finally announced his opposition to the plan. "I will not let you go on a suicide mission like that.”

"It will work," Anakin insisted "I know I can do it.”

"The risk is just too great," Obi-Wan replied firmly.

"The risk is much greater if we do not try," Anakin stubbornly held against it.

"I support Skywalker's plan," Windu intervened surprisingly in the exchange of words.

Thunderstruck, Obi-Wan stared at the dark-skinned Jedi Master. "You can't be serious."

Thoughtfully, Windu swayed his bald head back and forth as he stared at the holographic representation of the enemy ships. "It is indeed a bold move, but the fleet of the Techno Union will not foresee this either," the Jedi Master reasoned. After Windu approved the plan, Rex and Cody also gave their approval, only Ahsoka and Obi-Wan remained silent. Anakin's Force signature flickered with surprise at getting support for his plan from Windu of all people, but he didn't let on when he addressed the dark-skinned Jedi and said, "Thank you for your trust, Master. I will not disappoint you."

"I hope so" Windu growled with a sideways glance at the young Alpha. "The people of Ryloth count on you."

"Still, I have a very bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan interjected angrily. He knew he was outvoted, but that didn't change the fact that he still didn't approve of the plan.

"It will work," Anakin insisted again, while he extended his Force signature as unobtrusively as possible to that of his former Master and intertwined them in a gesture of encouragement. "Just have faith, Master."


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to post an update. I had to learn it the hard way, that I can't write on four or five storys at the same time. But now I finished two of them, so I'm eager to work on this one again.  
> Please lean back and enjoy the ride ;-)

"Anakin, wait!" It was not easy for Obi-Wan to catch up with his former Padawan, who had left the meeting in quick strides toward his quarters to change for the mission. As always, just eager to prove himself while being blind to all dangers. Obi-Wan sighed silently, because this behavior reminded him very much of himself in his youth. He had constantly wanted to show everyone that he was at least as good as the other Padawans. First and foremost his Master, in order to somehow patch up their difficult relationship. And with what success? His stubbornness had led to Qui-Gon reprimanding him for his recklessness time and again, and most Jedi didn't want to work with him. Although Obi-Wan knew he probably couldn't change Anakin's mind, he had to at least speak to him again in private and try to talk him out of it. 

The unwillingness to be held up about it, and probably to receive another lecture, was plain to see on Anakin's face as he stopped and reluctantly turned to his former Master. "Why can't you trust me for once?" he asked harshly, before Obi-Wan could even open his mouth.

"I do trust you, dear one," Obi-Wan placated his former Padawan after making sure no one was within earshot. "But this plan sounds like one of your typical suicide missions, and this time I won't be there to watch your back. I beg you Anakin, reconsider your plan."

"I don't need to," the Alpha immediately rebuffed. "I know it will work."

Obi-Wan had a hard time suppressing the urge to touch his former apprentice, yet he left it at that point with an encouraging smile. After all, they were at a public place. At any moment someone could walk around the corner and see them. "You don't have to prove anything to anyone," he emphasized the gesture. "If it's because of what happened with Ahsoka, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten involved. You're her Master, and I had no right to judge whether she was ready for a task or not."

A shadow appreared on Anakin's face at these words, but it was gone as quickly as it had come, then the Alpha replied, "You're damn right I am, but this isn't about Ahsoka, nor do I have a death wish. I'm sure I can do it."

This time, Obi-Wan did dare to put his hand on Anakin's arm. He simply needed the contact with the other man, wanted to draw strength and confidence from the touch and then send those very feelings back through their bond. "Then at least promise me you'll be careful," he demanded, and there was all the warmth and concern in his voice that he felt in his heart, so Anakin felt compelled to give his former Master an impish grin to take away the gravity of the situation.

"Of course, you know me," he returned, full of mischievousness, and indeed it seemed to work, for just a moment later Obi-Wan rolled his eyes theatrically before returning, "That's exactly why I say it." But immediately after, he became serious again as he added, "I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you."

Now it was up to Anakin to get serious as well. After all, he wasn't the only one who would soon be in danger. "The same goes for you, Master," he said, placing his free hand on Obi-Wan's fingers and squeezing them gently. "Take care of yourself."

"After all, I have Master Windu and the Clone Army by my side, what could possibly go wrong," Obi-Wan answered as lightly as he could, then bowed his head to Anakin and took his leave in the usual Jedi manner. "May the Force be with you, dear one."

"And with you, Master."

XXXXXX

An alarm siren howled, seamlessly joining the soundscape of chaos and destruction. The bridge was filled with thick smoke. Sparks rained down from an open cable shaft in the ceiling onto the durasteel floor, and a control panel was ablaze with flames, while Anakin sat enthroned in the middle of it like the king of chaos. Although sweat was pouring from his eyes and the smoke was making it difficult to breathe, he was undeterred in keeping the ship on course, even as the computer warned him that the Defender was about to break apart. With its heavy damage, it had barely made the hyperspace jump back to Ryloth, and the bombardment that had begun as soon as the Separatist fleet had noticed the cruiser nearly finished the ship off. The shields had already collapsed and the Defender rocked and shook as it took hit after hit. 

It was pure luck that the reactor core was still intact and the cruiser was still maneuverable. Any sane person would not have hesitated to run for safety in this situation, but Anakin made no move to leave the bridge and sprint in the direction of the rescue pods. Still they were not at the goal. The Defender was still too far away for Anakin to trust that it would ram the command ship. Therefore, he would stay and make sure they stayed on course. Even if his chances of getting out of here alive grew smaller and smaller with every click they moved.

In imitation of a grim smile, Anakin bared his teeth. He would make it. He simply had to. He had promised Obi-Wan that he would come back to him in one piece, and he intended to keep that promise.

Somehow, even if the young Alpha himself was not sure how he would do it.

XXXXXX

Thank the Force.

With a silent prayer, Obi-Wan sent his emotions into the ether, barely having received confirmation from Ahsoka that she had taken Anakin's escape pod aboard. Now Obi-Wan, too, could focus all his concentration on his part of the plan. Though his former apprentice was bruised and shaken, he seemed otherwise fine. Only seconds later, the Defender crashed into the Techno Union's command ship, turning it into a fireball. The smaller ships that had been in its vicinity had no chance of escaping annihilation and were immediately swept to their doom along with it. Before the rest of the fleet could recover from the shock, the Republic cruisers jumped out of hyperspace and launched their planned attack. 

Just as they had expected, this was the moment when absolute chaos broke out, so no one cared as a few freighters sneaked away and broke through the siege ring. According to the plan Obi-Wan and Mace Windu had made, Obi-Wan's troops would first liberate the city of Nabat to create a landing zone for their troops, while Windu's troops would watch their backs from the sky. However, as soon as the 212th Legion freighters approached the planet, they immediately came under heavy fire, forcing them to turn away, leaving only the smaller gunships to land outside the city. 

To protect the population, Obi-Wan ordered that no missiles or heavy guns were to be used, and instead the clones were armed only with blasters as they moved through the undergrowth toward the city. The outer defenses were quickly taken, but the streets behind seemed deserted. There was no sign of the inhabitants, and Obi-Wan already feared the worst for the Twi'leks. But his gloomy thoughts were abruptly interrupted. The patrol of Waxer and Boil that had been sent out had not yet returned when the advancing troops were suddenly attacked by half a dozen terrible creatures. They looked like a dangerous mixture of reptile, insect and predator and they knew only one goal: to kill the men.

They seemed to come from nowhere and before they knew it, they were already falling upon the clones. Blaster fire bounced seemingly ineffectively off their armored bodies, and their mouths, bristling with sharp teeth, snapped greedily at the men's bodies. Although the clones fought fearlessly, they stood no chance against the beasts. In the blink of an eye, three of the men were dead, crushed by the powerful jaws of the beasts, which shook the bodies of the dead as if they were mere dolls. 

Obi-Wan knew he had to act, and quickly, before it was too late and the creatures had killed the other men as well. Concentrating, he reached out with the Force to the beasts, touching their primitive minds, only fixated on eating and killing, and drawing all their attention. All it took was a mental command and they followed him like a herd of Banthas did with a shepherd, slavering and cracking their jaws greedily. It was a exhausting act to keep the minds of so many creatures under his spell at once, but Obi-Wan managed to bend them to his will until he had lured them into a dead end of the city. At a signal from him, the clones destroyed the entrance to the alley, trapping the creatures inside - 

and Obi-Wan with them. 

Already he felt one of the beasts slipping away and making a dash for him, but he managed to regain control of the beast just in time, before it could take over. Now it was really time for him to get out of here. It would have been impossible for any normal man to jump over the alley wall, but thanks to his Jedi skills, Obi-Wan had already escaped from much more elaborate prisons. 

Without giving it much thought, he set off to jump, releasing the creatures from his control at the same moment so he could gather his strength. As a precaution, he bent his knees to have full jumping power as he pushed himself off the ground and rose far into the air, but he still missed the wall ledge by a few inches. His hands grasped at nothing as he slid down the wall, right between the beasts. Desperate, Obi-Wan immediately tried to regain control of the creatures, but apparently the mind control had used up too many of his reserves earlier, so he was unable to subdue all the creatures at once. A single beast escaped his mental grasp and attacked him as soon as Obi-Wan reached the ground again. The lightsaber was in his hand before the Jedi Master could even think about it, but it was already too late. A yelp escaped his throat as the beast sank its teeth into his shoulder, and Obi-Wan thought he felt his bones splinter. For a moment, the pain took his breath away. He was lucky the beast hadn't cut him in half, but the creature's teeth were so deep in his flesh that he almost dropped his lightsaber. Still, he clenched his jaws and released the pain into the Force before somehow managing to take the weapon in his other hand and drive the energyblade through the eye and into the creature's head. 

Out of its mind with pain, the beast let go of him. The animal screamed and shrieked deafeningly as Obi-Wan drove the lightsaber deeper and deeper into ist skull, then it went limp and fell to the ground in front of him. But Obi-Wan had no time to rejoice, nearly half a dozen more bloodthirsty creatures now remained. Although his arm was already beginning to go numb, Obi-Wan tightened his body, ready to sell his life as dearly as possible, but before any of the beasts could attack him, he suddenly heard a voice above him.

"General, give me your hand!" Surprised, Obi-Wan's gaze jerked upward, where he recognized Commander Cody, held by two more clones, hanging upside down from the wall. Without much hesitation, Obi-Wan grabbed the officer's hand with his healthy arm and let him pull him up. 

And not a second too soon. Already the creatures were standing on their hind legs and snatching at his legs, but two more clones held them at bay with their blasters long enough for Obi-Wan to escape the danger zone. When the men finally hoisted him over the wall, Obi-Wan slumped down, breathing heavily. Colorful dots danced before his eyes and he was on the verge of losing consciousness, but the Jedi braced himself with all his strength. He couldn't falter now. His men needed him. 

"General, you're hurt." Instantly, Cody was beside him.

"It's nothing. I'm fine," Obi-Wan immediately replied. Still, he was already searching for a stim in the pouches of his belt. The adrenaline still coursed through his body in high waves, making him numb to the pain, but he had no doubt that it wouldn't be long before he realized the full severity of the injury. Once it got to that point, he wouldn't be much help to his men, so when Obi-Wan felt the injector, he didn't hesitate to inject the drug immediately into the crook of his neck. 

Cody knew better than to argue with his superior, even if his face clearly showed what he thought of Obi-Wan's behavior. "Here, sir, take this." Invitingly, the commander held out a white cloth to the general, which Obi-Wan slipped under his shattered chest plate without even looking at the extent of the injury. At the moment, there wasn't much more he could do anyway. Only after they had secured Nabat would there be time to have a field medic tend to the wound. Obi-Wan nodded grimly to signal to his officer that he was all right, then let him pull him back to his feet. For a moment, it seemed his legs wouldn't support him, and he had to hold onto the wall with one hand until the stim took effect and he stabilized. Obi-Wan noted with gratitude that the other clones were keeping a respectful distance from them. It made it easier for him to pretend nothing had happened.

"Cody, status report." , he prompted his officer as he walked alongside the commander back to the troops. 

"Sir, Boil and Waxer are back, and they have apparently brought someone with them."

The little Twi'lek girl, whose acquaintance the two clones had made on their reconnaissance mission, had also been attacked by the beasts along with the soldiers, but they had escaped through the tunnels she knew her way around, as if they were her own home. This gave Obi-Wan an idea. With her guidance, the Jedi, Waxer and Boil reached the prisoners undetected, while Cody and the rest of the unit launched a diversion. It was almost too easy to free the bound Twi'leks and get them to safety, then Obi-Wan captured one of the canons and destroyed the other weapons until none were left to impede the freighters' landing. Only then did he allow himself to feel the pain and exhaustion. The landing zone was clear. Everything else was now in the hands of Master Windu.

XXXXXX

"Where is he!!! Where's Obi-Wan?!"

Obi-Wan could sense Anakin's Force signature pulsing in panic long before the Alpha rushed to the Resolute's medbay, out of his mind with worry. A droid was in the process of once again flushing the deep wound in his shoulder and chest with liquid Bacta, so the curtain in front of Obi-Wan's bed was closed, but that didn't change the fact that he could hear every word being spoken in the room.

"Sir, General Kenobi is still being treated, but I can assure you he is in no danger." Of course, Commander Cody had taken it upon himself to personally escort Obi-Wan to the infirmary and had not left his side since. Despite his injury, Obi-Wan could feel the concern radiating from the clone. Although Obi-Wan had tried to talk him out of it, he still blamed himself for what had happened to the Jedi Master, and he was obviously not alone in that.

"He shouldn't be here in the first place! How the hell did this happen?" rumbled Anakin. "It was your job to protect the General, then why the hell did he get hurt!"

"We didn't stand a chance against the creatures, sir"; Cody tried to justify himself. "The General lured the beasts away from us, but then got locked up with them, thus separating us from him."

But Anakin wanted to hear none of it. "Don't talk yourself out of it! It was your failure. You shouldn't have let it happen in the first place! The first duty of any unit is always to protect its Jedi General!"

Now Obi-Wan was getting fed up. "Anakin, that's enough!" he shouted from the other side of the curtain. "The commander was just doing his job."

Impetuously, Anakin pushed the cloth aside and joined in the moment the droid pulled the syringe from Obi-Wan's shoulder. The young alpha screwed up his face in horror as he took in the full extent of the injury. The creature's teeth had left deep craters in Obi-Wan's flesh, extending from his chest to his shoulder blade. Tendons and muscle tissue had been destroyed by the bite and now had to grow back together. The liquid Bacta would speed the healing process, but still Obi-Wan would probably not be able to move his right arm for days. This realization seemed to further incite Anakin's anger. "Master, if he had really done his job, you would not be here."

"It was my decision to trap the beasts," Obi-Wan explained what had happened. "Cody was just obeying my orders."

Exasperated, Anakin ruffled his hair, "And that's the problem! You have an entire clone army with you, created primarily to protect you, and yet they don't stop you from putting yourself into danger! How am I supposed to have any faith in the clones!"

The young Alpha's emotions blazed through their bond with such force that it made Obi-Wan downright dizzy. It was strange, but only now did Obi-Wan realize how difficult it must be for Anakin to even accept the presence of the clones. Genetically altered or not, they were still Alphas. For any other Jedi, this might not be a problem, but for Anakin, who was an Alpha, too, it had to be almost unbearable to work with them. In any other situation, they would have been rivals at best, enemies at worst. That Anakin accepted them, even trusted the men of his division to some degree, bordered on miraculous. It was all the more admirable that he placed Obi-Wan, for whom he had such deep feelings and who was also an Omega, under the protection of the clones. It was not only against Anakin's nature as an Alpha, but also against the nature of the man he was, to trust in others and not be able to defend and protect him himself. But he had taken a step back. For the good of Obi-Wan and the Jedi Order. Only to feel betrayed by them now.

When he realized this, Obi-Wan could no longer resent Anakin's outburst. "Let it go, dear one," he replied gently, extending his free hand to Anakin, and the young man took it without hesitation. "I'm alive and well. If it wasn't for Cody, I wouldn't be sitting here today. He freed me from the trap I had created myself. The shoulder will heal completely and I won't be left with more than a few scars. I think the commander deserves my thanks for that."

Despite his bulk, Cody came around the curtain much more shyly than the young Jedi. His gaze twitched guiltily to the wound on Obi-Wan's shoulder, which was in the process of being covered by the droid, before he looked the Jedi Master in the face, while his hands simultaneously played restlessly with the helmet he still held in his hand. "I only wish I had been quicker, sir."

"It wasn't your fault, Cody. If anyone should blame himself, it's me. I overestimated myself and it almost cost me my life. I'm glad to have a man like you in my unit."

"And I'm glad to serve under you, sir."

It almost bordered on a miracle that Anakin did not interfere further this time, but if it was one, Obi-Wan did not try to fathom it. Instead, he finally surrendered to the exhaustion that clung to him like a second skin and closed his eyes. While it pained him that he could no longer assist Master Windu in driving the Separatists from Ryloth, he felt that the dark-skinned Jedi Master was well capable of the task on his own.


End file.
